Love and Regret
by Music of the wind
Summary: Chase is in love with Zoey and wants to Marry but what does Zoey want. Chase or James?
1. Midnight Chat fight

Midnight Chat Fight

**Midnight Chat Fight**

Chase sat in his dorm room feeling depressed. He had finally told Zoey how he felt and they couldn't be together.

Tears rolled down his cheeks but he was too upset to wipe them off. He walked over to his laptop and requested a video chat with Zoey. When Zoey saw the request for a chat she hit connect right away. She did this because she knew Chase wouldn't request a chat this late at night unless he really needed her. When she saw he was crying she knew was right. Instead of hugging him she said "Chase why are you crying do you miss me that much." Chase sniffed and said "Yes and I can't believe that I was so stupid! I left PCA just to be with you and you broke up with me! Zoey THAT HURT'S!"

Zoey's eyes filled with tears she struggled to keep from crying when she said "Chase I love you I only broke up with you because it was too hard carrying around my lab top good bye Chase." Zoey laid her head in her arms and cried until she went to sleep. When Zoey woke up Quinn was sitting next to her. Zoey sat up and said "Quinn what are you doing in my bed and its 5am go back to sleep."

Quinn spoke gently and said "It's not 5am it's 7am and you're not in your bed you're sitting at the desk with your lab top." Tears rolled down Zoey's cheeks she tried to hide them from Quinn but she eventually threw her arms around Quinn and cried. Quinn waited for Zoey to stop crying before she said "Zoey what's wrong please don't tell me you and Chase got into a fight."

Zoey took a deep breath and then said "we did he can be so rude sometimes that I just want to strangle him." Quinn spoke gently and said "you know Chase he sometimes he just blurts things out without thinking what did he say this time?"

Zoey started to tell Quinn that Chase had told her the truth and that it was too much for her to accept so she had yelled at him. When James walked into her dorm and said "Zoey Chase just requested a chat with Logan he seemed upset and when Logan said if he had a problem with something that you would be the better one to go to he got all upset and angry. Did you two start fighting again?" Zoey ran to James and hugged him then she told him everything. James took a deep breath and said "Zoey you and I both know that no one at P C A has been kinder to you than Chase that's why you love him I think you should talk to him." Quinn spoke softly "James Zoey needs some space why don't you and I both leave so she can get dressed she had a bad night."

After Quinn and James left Zoey went into her closet and pulled out a stuffed bunny with a P CA Shirt on it. She pulled the bunny close to her. Chase had given it to her. She also thought about what James had said and realized he was right. She knew that she had to apologize to Chase. She walked over to her lab top and requested a video chat with Chase. Zoey was horrified when he didn't respond. She typed a message for him instead_ "Chase I love you so much no one has been kinder to me at P C A then you have I want to make things right." _Zoey was just about to leave the room and go to class when Logan walked into the room "Zoey I need to talk to you its Chase he's not responding to anyone but his video chat is turned on I know this because you can hear everything he says but he won't talk to us I think you need to fly down over break so I know that he's ok.Zoey screamed "Logan you are the biggest jerk I've ever met I feel bad enough about upsetting Chase and you had the nerve to try to get me to fly to England just so you can know that he's ok!"

Logan stepped back he had never heard Zoey speak him or anyone else like that. He took a deep breath and said "Zoey I know you're having a rough day but you can't take it out on your friends."

Zoey gave Logan a hug and said "you're right if I keep doing that I'll lose everyone I care about."

Logan laughed and said "Zoey you love Chase nothing would cheer him up better than seeing you."

Zoey sighed and said "I hope you're right because I'm not waiting until break to find out I'll get permission to leave PCA from both my parents and dean Reveres and go to that boarding school Chase is at so we can fix this. If he's ok I'll come back but if he's not I'm staying with him Logan I'll miss you."

Zoey sighed and said I hope you're right because I'm not waiting until break to find out I'll get permission to leave PCA from both my parents and dean Reveres and go to that boarding school Chase is at so we can fix this. If he's ok I'll come back but if he's not I'm staying with him Logan I'll miss you."

Logan put his arm around Zoey and said "if you don't like his boarding school just say the word and I'll have my dad pay for dean Rivers to let you come back to PCA. I'll miss you Zoey take care of yourself."

Logan turned and left the dorm with silent tears running down his cheeks. Zoey took a deep breath and went to speak to Dean Reveres. When she was inside his office she said "Dean Rivers I wanted to ask you if it was alright with you if I went to Chase's boarding school for awhile just to make sure he's alright. I wouldn't transfer there for a full semester just for a few months."

Dean Reveres thought for a minute and then said "Zoey if Chase wasn't ok I would have gotten a call from his dorm adviser and besides where would you stay."

Just then dean Reveres phone rang. Before he answered it he said "Zoey would you please show yourself out and if something is wrong with Chase you may travel down there for a while." After Zoey left the room dean Reveres checked the caller ID on his phone. It was from the boarding school Chase was attending. With a shaking hand he picked up the phone.

It was Chase's dorm advisor the man spoke with a firm voice and said "Reveres one of your former students Chase has been depressed for the past three months that he's been here. His room mate Colin has complained that he has been kept up all night because of his crying my question for you is whether or not he has any friends at PCA that he might like to see?"

Dean Reveres thought for a second and then said "yes there is her name is Zoey the two of them used to date and Zoey just asked whether she could transfer to your school just for a few months to make sure he was alright."

Dean Reveres hung up and called Zoey into his office. Once Zoey was inside he said "alright you can go see Chase apparently he misses you so much he has been crying. The only thing is you have to agree not to spend more then one month in England if you stay longer I will have to consider you a student transfer and you can never return to PCA. You leave first thing tomorrow morning be careful Zoey don't make me regret this."

Zoey turned and left the room and went to her dorm room to start packing. When Zoey got to her dorm Lola was there collecting clothes to do a load of laundry when she saw Zoey packing she stopped and asked "Zoey where are you going spring break isn't for another four weeks."

Zoey laughed and said "I'm leaving early Chase needs me I talked to Dean Rivers and he's ok with it but there's one thing I'm going to tell you that he can't ever know about I'm going to give Chase one month to cheer up if he does I'll come back but if he doesn't cheer up I'm transferring to his boarding school."

Lola took a deep breath and said "slow down Zoey I must be misunderstanding what you said you can't mean that you just came back to PCA and that because Chase was stupid and went to England that you might not come back just because he's upset and misses you."

Zoey shook her head "yes I do mean it and don't worry about it Lola because Logan said that if I don't like it he will have his rich daddy pay Dean Rivers to let me come back to PCA."

Lola's eyes filled with tears she sniffed and said "Zoey all I can say is please let Chase become happy when he sees you so you can come back."


	2. Zoey's choice

Zoey's Choice

**Zoey's Choice**

The next day Zoey went to say good bye to all her friends at PCA. She never thought she would cry if she thought she would never she Logan again. She threw her arms around him and said " I'll call you as soon as I land Chase doesn't know I'm coming so I'm going to have to take a taxi alone and hope I can find the place."

Logan smiled and said "you promise you'll remember what I said and let me know if you don't like it."

Zoey turned and looked at James she hadn't thought about telling him her big secret. When she looked into his big blue eyes she tried not to cry. She took a deep breath and said "James I just wanted to say goodbye I'm leaving PCA for a few months you said I should talk to Chase and I've decided to go stay with him just to make sure he knows I love him."

James couldn't speak he just turned and ran away from Zoey. Zoey wanted to follow him but her ride to the airport showed up. Zoey gave everyone one last hug and climbed into the taxi. Meanwhile James was lying on his bed sobbing he couldn't believe that Zoey would leave him for Chase.

sure he had said that no one had been kinder to her then Chase but he didn't mean for her to hop on a plane and never come back to PCA he had been told by his dean that if he didn't like PCA he could come back as long as he hadn't been attending there for more then one month. Zoey had said she would be staying for a few months meaning at least three and that meant that she could never come back ever!

James took a deep breath and calmed down he knew that if he didn't say goodbye to Zoey he would never forgive himself he stood up and ran out front. When he got outside everyone was hugging Michael who was crying hard.

James asked "excuse me but where's Zoey she wasn't supposed to leave for another hour?"

Michael turned to James and said "I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this but she's gone you blew it!"

Logan turned to James and said "both of you stop it fighting is not going to bring Zoey back. Lets look at the positives first one less girl at PCA second the girls might need some comfort now that she's gone and third three of them three of us we're single they're single we need to get our minds off Zoey they need to forget about Zoey get the picture."

James was usually mellow and relaxed but this time he was so angry he screamed "Logan I can't believe a close friend of yours and my girlfriend just left and all you can think about is getting dates!"

Meanwhile Zoey's plane had landed she stepped off the plane grabbed her luggage and called Logan's cell. She was unsure about what to say to Chase but she knew that Logan had sweet talked himself out of trouble with a lot of people so she waited patiently for him to answer his phone. Then she remembered it was 130am there so Logan was probably sleeping.

She left a voice mail saying that she gotten there safely and wanted to talk to James. After she hung up she called for a taxi to take her to the school. When the taxi reached the airport Zoey was so tired she wished she had requested a taxi to take her to her parents' house instead of the school. Zoey laid her head down on her suitcase and fell asleep.

The taxi diver had to gently shake her to wake her up when they reached the school. Zoey grabbed her bags and walked to the front door of the school.

The dean answered it and said "miss who are you its late do you want me to call you a cab because you look like you came back from the dead."

Zoey shook her head and answered "my name is Zoey Brooks I was a student here for a few days. I came back because a friend of mine Chase Matthews transferred here three months ago and he misses me can I please see him?"

The dean looked confused and then said "oh you're the girl that dean Reveres said would be coming come in I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Zoey stretched and yawned then she said "what room is Chase in I need to see him please."

The dean looked at her and said "alright but make it quick do you need a place to sleep or do you have family here that you can sleep there for the night and then go back to PCA first thing in the morning?"

Zoey was too tired to answer any questions so she said "I'll stay here for a while where's Chase."

The dean said "he's in room 101 just down the hall on your left."

Zoey grabbed her bag and ran down the hall to Chase's room. When she reached his room she tried not to burst into tears but she couldn't help it. Once she had composed herself she knocked on the door.

Chase's room mate opened it and snapped "why is this girl here you nit it's late at night!"

Zoey was stunned once she caught her breath she said "Hi is Chase here?"

Chase turned his head toward the door and said "unless she's Zoey tell her to go away."

Zoey said "If I wasn't Zoey would I know that every time you see me you get hurt or would I know that your grandmother's favorite song was a million rain drops and more importantly would I have this bunny with the PCA shirt on it that you gave me."

Chase stood up and threw his arms around her. When he caught his breath he said "how did you get here you weren't stupid enough to switch schools again because I said that I missed you right."

Zoey sighed and said "Chase can we talk tomorrow just the two of us I have something to tell you about why I'm here." Chase was confused he looked at her and said "we can talk right now Zoey please just tell me."

Zoey yawned and said I'm too tired to talk now. Chase your dean didn't assign me a dorm so I'm going to have to sleep here or call my parents for a ride so I can sleep."

Chase spoke without thinking "Zoey you're sleeping in this room in my bed I'll sleep on the floor."

Zoey sighed and said "thanks Chase I think go change for bed."

Zoey changed and went out into the hall. She had hoped that Chase would cheer up when he saw her and now it was coming true. She would be able to go back to PCA and that meant everything to her.

Chase pulled an extra blanket out of the closet and laid it on the floor and moved his pillow on the floor and put it on top of the blanket then he fell asleep. When Zoey was sure that Chase was sleeping she got up and requested a video chat with Quinn and Lola.

Lola responded right away "Hey is everything alright Zoey you seem sad?"

Zoey wasn't sure what to say when she did speak she said "Chase is fine I'll come back in a few days is Quinn there because I don't know how to tell Chase that I not staying here with him."

Lola sighed and said no and I don't know where she is."

Zoey tried to smile but tears rolled down her cheeks she sniffed and said "I don't know what to do I love James and Chase but ones in England and the other one is at PCA help me."

Lola didn't know what to say so she just said "look its late why don't you sleep on it Zoey."

Zoey smiled and said "ok Lola goodnight I'll let you know what my decision is tomorrow but either way I'll come back to PCA."

Zoey decided to sleep on the floor beside Chase so she put her arms around him and fell asleep.

When Chase woke up and found Zoey on the floor he rolled over and said "Zoe what are you doing I said you were supposed to sleep in my bed."

Zoey was speechless when she did speak she said "Chase I have something to tell you I was next to you this morning because I'm not staying here I only came to make sure that you were alright. Now that I know you are I'm going back to PCA in one month."

Chase said "Zoey don't do this to me. I'll miss you too much stay here with me."

Zoey sat up and said "wait maybe we can both go back to PCA together Logan promised me that if for any reason I wanted to come back early he would have his father pay for my trip back there's no reason that he wouldn't pay for you as well."

Chase smiled and said "I like the way you think call him Zoey. Maybe I should do it because if it's too early like before 800am he gets angry and it's 4am at PCA."

Zoey laughed and said "well Logan will just have to deal with it you're calling him now because you and I are leaving first thing Monday morning."

Chase picked up his cell phone and called Logan. Logan answered it right away when he saw that it was Chase. Logan spoke gently and said "Chase did Zoey get there ok I told her to call as soon as her plane landed."

Chase spoke calmly and said "Yeah she's here but she and I have made a decision together were both coming back to PCA together."

Logan sighed and said "Chase I hate to be the one to tell you this but you can't come back. You've been in England for 3months dean Rivers won't let you man."

Chase was so angry he couldn't think he finally said "Logan you're my friend do you know how much this is going to hurt Zoey! I can't believe you would sink this low after you promised Zoey that if she wanted to come back you would pay dean Rivers to let her!"

Logan was trying to stay calm he knew Chase would take it hard when he found out he took a deep breath and said "Chase you had the choice to leave and come back sooner but you didn't that's not my fault!"

Chase hung up the phone. Then he looked at Zoey and said "Zoey don't get upset please. I talked to Logan and he said that you can come back but I stayed away to long. I'm sorry but it looks like we'll be kept apart for a little while longer."

Tears fell down Zoey's face and she said "Chase I love you so much I'm not going back to PCA without you."

Chase hugged Zoey for a long time without talking. When he did speak he said "No you're going back to PCA by yourself I won't be responsible for you being unhappy. I heard the talk you had with Lola last night you're going back in one month like you told her."

Zoey stood up and asked "will you still love me when I leave?"

Chase got up and put his arms around her and said "what kind of question is that Zoey. Yes I will always love you nothing can change that."

Zoey sighed and said "I didn't mean it like that I meant will you marry me?"

Chase was stunned. When he did speak he said "yes Zoey but not until after I get back to PCA I don't want anyone to know yet especially Michael."

Zoey hugged Chase and said "we could do that or we could get married now and not tell anyone until we get back."

Chase called Logan back and asked "would you be willing to talk to Dean Rivers about me coming back to PCA?"

Logan said "I told you I couldn't. Why does this mean so much to you do you love her that much?"

Chase sighed and said "yes I do love her very much. It means so much to me because not only have I gone to PCA my whole life but Zoey told me that she wants to do something and I have to come back before I can do it."

Logan sighed and said "alright I'll try but first you have to let me talk to Zoey."

Chase handed Zoey his cell phone. Logan spoke gently and said "you remember Nicole right well she's going to be your new room mate. Quinn and Lola transferred to the school. They were hoping that if you saw them you'd remember how much fun you had at PCA."


	3. Logan and Zoey

Logan and Zoey's secrets reveled

**Logan and Zoey's secrets reveled**

Zoey was just about to hang up the phone when she heard Logan say "since when does a girl kiss me and then leave?"

Zoey sighed and said "who's this girl Logan."

Logan said "I don't kiss or get kissed and tell so forget it!"

Zoey started to argue but then she realized he was crying she stopped talking and said "Logan is everything ok?"

Logan sniffed and said "alright I'll tell you I'm in love with Quinn."

Zoey asked gently "how is this bad if she kissed you."

Logan snapped "it's not the fact that she kissed me I'm also in love with Dana also and I don't what to do."

Zoey said "I'm kind of in the same boat I love Chase and James. I asked Chase to marry me but he doesn't know about James yet."

Logan said "wait a minute he's supposed to ask you. If you asked him then it doesn't mean anything it's just a game!"

Zoey hung up the phone and screamed "I can't believe that he could be such a jerk Chase I can't!"

Chase sat up on his bed and said "come here and sit with me Zoey. What did he say that upset you?"

Zoey started to cry then she said "I told him that I asked you to marry me and he said that it was just a game!"

Chase stood up and said "you told him what!"

Zoey sighed and said "look I felt sorry for him ok. He was crying because he's in love with both Dana and Quinn. So I told him our little secret to let him know that I'm in the same boat he is."

Chase sat back down on the bed and said "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this.

Zoey said "Chase if I tell you the truth you have to promise not to get upset."

Chase sighed and said "looks like I don't have a choice. Just tell me Zoey please."

Zoey took Chase's hand and said "after you left PCA and we broke up I met this really cute amazing boy named James. We started out as just friends but after a while he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Chase was shocked he didn't want to believe what Zoey was saying. When he did speak he said "I promised I would get mad but you don't ask someone to marry you when you're dating someone else goodnight Zoey!"

Chase stood up and left the room. Zoey flung herself on the bed and cried. She couldn't believe that Chase had been so rude to her. She dried the tears off her face sat up and called Logan.

When Logan answered the phone he said "Zoey I have great news Dean Rivers said that Chase can come back to PCA as long as he comes back with you!"

Zoey started to cry she told Logan everything. Logan sighed and said "Zoey maybe you better talk to James if you're this upset. He's a better crying shoulder then I am."

Zoey agreed to talk to James. He asked "Zoey what's wrong whatever he said can't be that bad?"

Zoey sighed and said "I'm still coming back to PCA by myself I love you James."

James hung up the phone and looked at Logan. Logan asked "so did you talk some since into her and convince her to come back with Chase?"

James sighed and said "no I didn't in fact she said that she loved me and that she was coming back alone."

Logan said "James don't beat yourself up over this I'll talk to her."

Just then Logan's cell phone rang again. It was Chase and he was crying. Logan spoke softly "Chase man what's wrong if it's about Zoey don't worry she's fine I'll talk to her."

Chase said "it's not Zoey my grandfather died this morning. I found out after I got into the fight with Zoey."

Logan said "Chase me and Michael will fly down right away."

Meanwhile Zoey sat in her bedroom thinking about whether or not she wanted to leave without Chase. She heard a knock on her bedroom door. She called "I don't want to talk but come in if you must dad!"

Zoey's father opened her door and sat down next to her on the bed. He spoke softly "Zoey I don't know what your friend did but it couldn't have been that bad. Are you really sure that you want to return to PCA your mother and I will miss you very much?"

Zoey's eyes filled with tears she said "dad how could you act like you care about what Chase did to upset me and then try to stop me from returning to PCA where I'm happy!"

Zoey's father turned and left the room. Zoey took the bunny that Chase had given her out of her suitcase and hugged it close to her. Then her cell phone rang she answered it. It was Chase and he seemed sad.

Zoey heard Chase crying and was no longer angry with him. She took a deep breath and said "Chase what's wrong talk to me please. I admit that I was stupid and selfish. More importantly I'm here for you when ever you need me."

Zoey felt awful she wanted to hold Chase in her arms and never let him go instead she said "I'll be there as soon as I can Chase! Oh I have something that might cheer you up when I called Logan he said that we could both come back to PCA together I love you so much and now we can be together again!"

Chase sighed and said "I better go my mom's on the other line. She's going to make me talk about how I really feel. Like that's going to help. I know how I feel I'm stressed and sad. Talking about it's not going to help anyone but her feel better. Zoey I love my mom to death but she says things will help me but in reality they only help her and she knows it! I hate it when she does this but I can't tell her that or she'll get even more upset."

Zoey spoke softly and said "I'll take a cab down I should be there in a few hours it'll be ok Chase. Meet me in the lounge Chase so your dean doesn't get confused again. He thought I was some girl that got lost in the street."

Chase tried to laugh and said "alright Zoey now I really have to go."

Zoey hung up and went down stairs to talk her dad. Zoey found her dad sitting in the living room. She said "dad my friend Chase's grandfather died this morning. I was wondering if you minded if I took a taxi down to his school. It's only a few hours away from the house and he needs me."

"Zoey's father looked at her and said "I thought you were mad at him for something he said. I'm very proud of you for being willing to help him even if you are still mad at him. You can go help your friend but I'm driving you."

Zoey hugged her father and said "thank you so much you're the best! I'll go pack I love you dad."

Zoey ran up to her room and started packing. Then she saw something sitting at the bottom of her suitcase. She picked it up and looked at it. It was an old picture of her and Chase. She put the photo on her dresser. Then she finished packing.


	4. friends in trouble

Friends in trouble

**Friends in trouble**

Logan and Michael had just got off the plane. They were waiting for a taxi to take them to Chase's school. Logan said "Michael call Chase and tell him we're on our way and are just waiting for a taxi."

Michael called Chase but the line was busy. Michael looked at Logan and said "the line is busy he's probably talking to his mom."

Logan sighed and said "we'll have to get there faster. His mom is probably making him talk about how he feels and that's not going to anything. We won't wait for the cab we'll just take a bus."

Michael looked at Logan and said "the last bus leaves in five minutes how do we find a bus stop in five minutes when we're in a strange place."

Logan said we'll just ask the people at information where the bus stops are."

Logan and Michael asked the lady at the information desk where the bus stop was and she said that it was across the street from the airport. Logan and Michael got on the bus and went to the school.

Chase was in the lounge waiting for Zoey. He was sure she would have been there by now. He had just got off the phone with his mom. She had not only made him talk about his feelings but said his sisters needed him at home and that he couldn't go back to PCA.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. His mom had ruined everything! Chase was just about to call Zoey when he saw her get out of her dad's car. He ran outside and hugged her. He had never been so glad to see her in the three and half years that he'd known her. He tried to smile and said "I'm sorry Zoey."

Zoey said "you seem even more upset then when I talked to you before. What did your mom make you talk about that made you more upset?"

Chase wanted to tell her the truth but he wasn't sure how she would take it. So he said "mom just made me talk about my feelings. As usual she didn't stop until she was sure that she brought everything to the surface. She did the same thing after she told me that my grandma died that's why I asked to be alone."

Zoey hugged him and asked are you sure that that's all you have to tell me Chase?"

Chase quickly changed the subject and asked "Hey have you heard from Quinn and Lola I'm worried they should have gotten here this morning?"

Zoey let go of Chase and said "just answer my question I hate it when people lie to me. Wait did you say that Quinn and Lola haven't called and aren't here yet!"

"Chase sighed and said "yes and I'm worried about them. What am I going to tell Logan he loves Quinn if something happened to her I don't know what he'd do Zoey help me!"

Zoey said "Chase calm down all we need to do is see what plane they got on in California. Then we find them before Michael and Logan get here and they won't ever know that they weren't here before. Now let's go upstairs to your dorm so we can talk privately."

Zoey followed Chase upstairs to his dorm room. Zoey called the airport and the information person said "I'm sorry miss the plane that your friends were on ran out fuel and crashed about half way to England. We lost contact with the pilot so we don't know if any of the passengers survived the crash. If we receive any answers to your question about your friends I'll have someone contact you. Goodbye Miss and I'm sorry the news wasn't better for you but don't lose hope."

Zoey hung up and threw her arms around Chase. Chase held Zoey for a long time while she cried. Once Zoey had stopped crying Chase asked "Zoey what did they say to you? You look like they told you that you lost your best friends."

Zoey closed her eyes and said "The people at information said that the plane Quinn and Lola were on ran out of fuel and crashed about half way here. They don't know if anyone survived the crash! How do we tell Logan and Michael that Quinn and Lola might be dead?"

Chase sighed and said "tell him exactly what you told me. He's going to need both of us to be strong for him. Also what ever he says you need to hug him Zoey we both are going to have to hug him."

Zoey laid her head on Chase's shoulder and said "Chase Maybe you should tell him by yourself. Quinn and Lola were my roommates and best friends."

Chase held Zoey and lifted her face toward his. Then he said "Zoey Michael and Logan won't be here for another few hours. So if you need to cry I'll hold you until you feel better. Logan likes to hide how he feels until he blows up and he will need us after we tell him."

Zoey squeezed Chase tighter and said "thank you" when she went to look at Chase's face again her vision was blurred with tears.

Chase sat down on the bed and pulled Zoey into his lap. Then he pointed to his shoulder and said "put your head here everything's going to be alright Zoey."

He had been with her like that for almost three hours when Michael and Logan got there. Logan looked at Zoey who had cried herself to sleep in Chase's arms and said "man you're the one who lost someone and she cries on you. Some friend she should be holding you. Are you ok Chase? Zoey doesn't care about you enough to help you get through this."

Chase spoke softly and said "quiet you'll wake her up. She's had a hard day and needs me. She heard news about Quinn and Lola that upset her."

All the color drained from Logan's face he sat down in a chair. Then he asked "what did she hear tell me? I need to know what happened to Quinn I love her Chase surely you can understand that."

Chase sighed and said "If I tell you what Zoey heard you have to promise not to get upset. Zoey heard that the plane that Quinn and Lola were on ran out of fuel and crashed. They don't know if anyone survived the crash."

Logan squeezed the arms of the chair. He stood up and snapped "Chase I know you lost someone close to you! That doesn't give the right to play sick jokes on your friends! Did Zoey put you up to this just so I would prove that I was in love with Quinn?"

Chase pushed Logan into the chair and said "I wish I was joking man. I knew how much Quinn meant to you. I wouldn't play a game that would hurt you and Michael and I love Zoey so why would I hurt her."

The color that had started to come back to Logan's face drained out again. He looked at Chase and said "you're telling me that my girlfriend might be dead. I know you wouldn't lie to me about this but I wish you were."

Chase hugged Logan and said "it's ok to be upset I know that you love Quinn. Everything's going to be alright. We just can't lose hope that they'll be ok. Our biggest problem is going to be telling Michael about Lola. You know that he wears his heart on his sleeve. He's going to take this pretty hard. Zoey cried for three hours and Michael takes things worse then Zoey does."

Just then Zoey mumbled "Chase what happened? Did I get ran over by a truck because I feel awful?"

Chase helped Zoey sit up and then he said "Zoey don't worry about telling Logan about Quinn and Lola. I took care of it but you still need to help me comfort Michael after we tell him about this he's going to be pretty upset."

Zoey looked at Logan and asked "where's Michael anyway you two got on the same plane right?"

Logan laughed and said "oh I forgot to tell him what dorm Chase was in and had him carry our bags. When Chase called me I told Dean Rivers that he needed me and Michael and that we were going to spend spring break with him. The best part is after break all of us will return to PCA. Every thing's going to go back to the way it should be."

Logan looked at Chase and said "hey cheer up man you're with you girlfriend and your best friends. Is something else bothering you besides the whole Quinn and Lola thing and your grandfather dying?"

Chase shook his head but tears rolled down his cheeks. Zoey hugged him but Logan snapped "you fuzzy headed moron just tell us what's wrong! I'm your friend and roommate you can me anything. What ever it is I'm sure that Zoey won't hate you either she's your girlfriend and she loves you very much."

Chase was just about to explain everything when Michael walked into the dorm room. He looked at Chase and asked "are you ok man? Logan said you were really upset when you called which I completely understand. Chase is something else bothering you?"

Zoey turned to Michael and said "you might want to sit down. The reason Quinn and Lola aren't here with us is because their plane ran out of fuel and crashed. They don't know if anyone survived the crash. Michael I'm so sorry I know how much you love Lola but everything will be ok."

Michael stared at Zoey and snapped "I'd expect Logan to play this kind of sick Joke but not you!"

Zoey started to cry Chase got up and pulled her close to him. Then he yelled "how could you say that to her Michael! She wouldn't want to hurt you and you know it so until you stop being a jerk I'm not talking to you!"

Zoey sobbed harder Chase sat back down on the bed with her in his lap. Then he said "hey don't listen to him. Please don't cry everything is going to be fine. Just lay your head on my shoulder like you did before."

Zoey drew in a shaking breath and said "Chase this isn't something that can fixed by just laying my head on your shoulder. I won't be able to calm down until I hear about Quinn and Lola. I promise that as soon as I hear something no matter what it is I'll be ok."

Chase looked at Michael and said "I'm sorry I'm not mad at you. It's just that you hurt Zoey and I got over protective. I love her as much as you love Lola and Logan loves Quinn. We ok man? I need all of you guys to get me through this."

Zoey got off of Chase's lap and said "right now I think all of us need to know that Quinn and Lola are ok. Or at least know what happened to them. Let's think about this they would have had to jump out of the plane in order to survive the crash. They might have gotten hurt badly and been taken to a hospital in the area."

Chase said "Zoey don't get your hopes up too high I don't want you to start crying again. I also think that it wouldn't hurt to call the hospital and find out if Quinn and Lola were brought into the emergency room."

Logan sighed and said "but what if they couldn't talk or were knocked out by the amount of pain their injuries caused them and they couldn't give their names. Then what do we do just take a taxi the eight miles to get to the nearest hospital."

Michael stood up and said "it's worth a try this way we know if they're alright even if they're hurt. That's a lot better then them being dead right."

Chase said "yeah but a bus will be both cheaper and safer."

Logan looked at Chase and said "Zoey's not coming with us. If Quinn and Lola are hurt badly the last this thing any of us including them are going to need is her crying. I know that you might need her but she can't keep her emotions under control. That can't happen in front of people who are seriously hurt. That can cause them to go into shock or worse."! Zoey's eyes filled with tears but she held them back.

When Chase tried to hug her she turned away from him. Chase asked "Zoey are you ok?"

Zoey refused to turn around she said "Yeah Chase I'm fine Logan's right you guys should just go. The last thing I want to cause Quinn and Lola to go into shock or worse because I'll cry if I see them hurt."

Chase said "Zoey look at me. You know Logan's a jerk. I know you don't mean what you're saying. I want you to come with us. If you think you're going to cry just squeeze my hand until you feel better. Remember I love you and I'm always going to be here for you."

Zoey hugged Chase and said "alright I'll come with you."

Chase grabbed something and handed it to Zoey. It was a DVD. Then he said "Zoey when we get back from the hospital I want you to watch this. It will tell you why I seemed more upset when you got here."

Zoey sighed and said "can we just go please. The others already went to the bus stop and the bus leaves in two minutes."

Chase stood up and said "you're right we should just get going."


	5. Quinn loves Logan

Quinn Loves Logan

**Quinn Loves Logan?**

When Chase, Logan, Zoey, and Michael got to the hospital Chase asked the woman at the visitor's desk whether two girls had been admitted to the hospital that had been involved in a plane crash that happened yesterday.

The woman said "yes there's a girl who was brought in at about 5am. She said her name was Quinn she's ok she just needs to rest for a few days."

Chase politely asked "what room is she in. we're friends. She was coming to see us when the plane crashed?"

The woman sighed and said "doctor's orders she's only allowed one visitor at a time. You four can decide for yourselves who should see her first. Just let me know when you're ready."

Zoey looked at Chase and said "if she's only allowed on visitor at a time how am I supposed to squeeze your hand when I think I'm going to cry."

Chase smiled and said "don't get upset at least we know that Quinn is all right. Zoey you also need to understand that when someone loves you that even when they're not there beside you they're there because you love them. What If I didn't go back to PCA would you do would you break up with me because I couldn't stand beside you when need me or would remember that I love you."

Tears rolled down Zoey's cheeks she brushed them away and snapped "What do you mean you might not come back to PCA? I love you Chase just because I'm a little tense you say you might not come back with me Michael, Quinn, Lola, and Logan! To answer you question of course I'll remember that you love me no matter how far apart we are I'll always love you."

Chase said "I think that Logan should see Quinn first because he loves her." Logan came up behind Zoey and said "hey is everything alright? The nurse said that Quinn is feeling well enough to see all of us together. Zoey forget about what I said about you not being able to keep your emotions under control. I heard what Chase said and you didn't get mad or cry I was wrong."

Zoey hugged Logan and said "does Quinn know that you love her because if she doesn't then you should talk to her alone."

Logan said "Zoey you don't get it do you? I can't tell her I've never been anything but a jerk to her. She won't believe me."

Zoey sighed and said "I'll be right there next to you. You have to tell her how you feel or both you and Quinn will spend the rest of your lives wondering if that kiss meant anything."

Logan looked at Zoey and asked "how do you manage to help people even when for as long as you've known them they've been nothing but a jerk to you?

Zoey smiled and said "I just put myself in that person's shoes and try to understand how they feel. I understand how you feel Logan because I feel the same way. I love both Chase and James. I asked Chase to marry me but James still thinks that I'm his girlfriend. What do I do I don't want to hurt James because he and I have become really close friends?"

Logan said "all that matters right now is Quinn's alright. We should go see her."

Zoey and Logan went into the room that Quinn was in. Quinn had her eyes closed and was propped up on pillows. Logan spoke softly and said "Quinn I shouldn't have let you and Lola go by yourselves. Thank god that you're alright."

Quinn mumbled "Lola is that you what happened? My head did we fall from a hundred feet or something." Logan got down on his knees and said "hush its ok Quinn I'm here."

Quinn opened her eyes and sighed "Logan where's Lola I said I wouldn't jump without her?"

Quinn opened her eyes and sighed "Logan where's Lola I said I wouldn't jump without her?"

Logan took Quinn's hand and said "That doesn't matter. Remember when Mark broke up with you and you had been crying and I kissed you? I love you Quinn you're different from the other girls that I've dated you're smart. Your mind is beautiful and I love you for it."

Quinn sat up and said "I'm not beautiful you're just saying that so I won't get mad about you kissing me."

Logan got up and hugged her then he said "I love you I don't care about anyone else but you. When I heard that something might have happened to you I was so worried I couldn't think straight."

When Quinn refused to look at Logan he said "I told you how I feel if you don't want to accept it fine. I glad you're alright goodnight Quinn."

Logan turned and left the room tears were rolling down his face he tried to hide them from Zoey but she saw them as the light hit his face.

Zoey put her arm around him and asked "what's wrong is Quinn ok? Did you tell her how you felt and why you love her? If you just said that you loved her she wouldn't believe you because you've said that to so many other girls and didn't mean it."

Logan sniffed and said "I don't understand I told her exactly why I love her. I said she had a beautiful mind and that she was smart. All she did was throw it in my face. She's not the same girl that kissed me at PCA. I never should have let her go."

Zoey said "this isn't going to be easy for her Logan. Try to understand. She jumped out of a plane then she wakes up in a hospital without Lola and she has no clue what happened to her. Just wait until she gets over the shock. She'll calm down then you can tell her how you feel."

Chase said "visiting hours are over so will just have to see Quinn tomorrow."

Zoey said "cover for me ok I need to talk to Quinn alone for just a second."

Chase started to say no but Logan grabbed his arm and said "she's doing me a favor by telling Quinn that I love her because she won't trust me. Just let her do this and I swear I'll change."

Chase said "alright just don't take to long."

Zoey walked into Quinn's room she gave her a hug. Then she asked "how are you feeling are you alright?"

Quinn said "Zoey when Logan was here earlier he said that he was in love with me. Did he mean it or was he lying to me?"

Zoey sat down and said "believe me Quinn he means it. He was pretty hurt that you didn't trust him when he said that he loved you. He's never felt this way about anyone until he met you."

Quinn buried her head in her hands and started to cry. Zoey put her arms around her and asked "what's wrong any girl would be happy to have been kissed by Logan? He did more than just kiss you he said he loved you and you're not happy why?"

Without lifting her head Quinn sobbed "I'm scared there's no scientific answer to why he would be in love with me. Just look at me I'm not pretty all I am is a freak! He's lying to me Zoey he could have any girl he wants so he's playing games with me. The sad truth Zoey is that I wish that it wasn't a game because I love him."

Zoey spoke gently and said "sometimes there is no scientific answer and you just need to do what feels right. What I mean is if you love Logan just ask him out because he already said that he loves you."

Quinn picked her head up when Chase ran into the room and whispered "Zoey the nurses are going to be making night rounds soon so we should go and let Quinn get some sleep."

Before Chase and Zoey left the room Chase hugged Quinn and said "you are very lucky to be alive right now. Get some sleep and Logan, Zoey, Michael, and I will see you first thing in the morning goodnight."

Zoey and Chase quickly left the room. When they got back to the school Logan pulled Zoey aside and asked "did you talk to her? Is she in love with me or did I just admit how I really felt for nothing?"

Zoey sighed and said "she's in love with you but she's not sure that you're really in love with her. Just give her time she'll calm down once she's out of the hospital."

Then Chase said "Zoey when you're finished talking to Logan please watch the DVD I made."

Zoey sat down on the bed and put the DVD that Chase had made in her laptop. It was a video of all the good times that she and Chase had been through together at PCA. At the end of the tape Chase was sitting on a chair he said "Zoey I made this tape for you because there's been a change of plans. My mom says that I can't go back to PCA because my sisters need me at home. I love you so much Zoey and it kills me that we have to say goodbye again when we were almost back together. Please don't tell Logan or Michael yet that I'm not coming back. Zoey I'm so sorry that I got your hopes up only to break your heart. Please remember that I love you."

Zoey stopped the DVD. Her eyes filled with tears she couldn't believe that Chase wasn't coming back to PCA. She went into the bathroom to take a hot shower. Chase saw her in the hallway and tried to hug her but she pushed him away. Chase was stunned he said "Zoey I don't have a choice. I love you very much I didn't want to tell you until later because I knew that it would be hard for you."

Zoey ran into Chase's arms and cried. Chase pulled her close and said "its ok Zoey I'll call you every night. It will be just like when you'd come into the boys dorm while I was doing homework. The only difference will be that I can't hold you in my arms because you'll be in California and I'll be in Boston."

Zoey picked her head up and asked "how much longer do we have together before your mom rips us apart?"

Chase sighed and said "need to be on a plane at 3am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just didn't want to hurt you before I had to."

Zoey screamed "so because you didn't tell me until the last minute I only have one hour to spend with you!"


	6. Chase helps Lola remember

Chase's Choice

**Chase helps Lola remember**

Zoey ran out of the dorm room. Michael who had been sleeping on the couch woke up. He asked "why are you and Zoey still awake? You guys aren't fighting are you? That's the last thing we need right now with the possibility of Lola being dead."

Chase said "Michael please don't accuse me of being a horrible person I have a plane to catch. I'm going home back to Boston."

Michael's eyes filled with tears. He swallowed and asked "why would you do this to me man? I thought you were coming back to PCA what happened?"

Chase hugged Michael and said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just told Zoey and she flipped out. It's almost like she doesn't understand that I don't have a choice my little sisters were closer to my grandfather than I was and mom says that they need me so I can't return to PCA at least not right now."

Michael said "I think Zoey would have understood if you had told her exactly what you just told me. Before you leave talk to her so she knows that you love her."

Chase said "I would but I have to pack and be on a plane in 15 minutes."

Chase ran to grab his suite case when his foot hit something soft. Logan woke up and said "I can't breath you're standing on my chest. What the heck are you two morons doing it's the middle of the night! Go back to bed before I hurt you both."

Logan had just started to go back to sleep when Michael shook him and said "wake up Chase isn't going back to PCA with you, me, Zoey, Quinn, and hopefully Lola. He's getting on a plane to Boston we won't see him after tonight. He just wanted to say goodbye to you before he left."

Logan rolled over and said "goodbye Chase see you at PCA."

Michael started to tell Logan that Chase wasn't coming to PCA but Logan had gone back to sleep. Chase went back to packing once he had finished he hugged Michael and said "take care of Zoey and Logan but really take care of Zoey she's very special to me."

Then Chase left the room and took a taxi to the airport. When Zoey came back to the room she asked "Michael where's Chase I have to talk to him?"

Michael started to cry "he woke me and Logan up said he had a plane to catch and left."

Zoey grabbed her cell phone and called Chase. He answered right away and said "Zoey are you mad at me? You ran away without saying goodbye. I'm sorry that I only had you watch that DVD because I didn't want to hurt you I thought I'd have more time but my mom sent me a email saying that she booked my flight in advance and I'd be flying tonight at 3am."

Zoey said "Chase I just found out that your plane had some engine trouble and is not flying for another three months."

Chase said "that's great now I can come back for awhile and go to PCA!"

Zoey said that's not the best part. Michael called your mom and she's coming to pick you up from PCA at the end of the semester!"

Chase said "Zoey when I get back I'm going to kiss you!"

Chase took a taxi back to the school and ran to his dorm. Zoey was sitting in a chair waiting for him Logan was sprawled out on the floor sound asleep and Michael was lying on the couch dreaming. He came up behind Zoey and covered her eyes with his hands. Then he whispered "guess who?"

Zoey laughed and said "there's something even better that I have to tell you. You're not going back to Boston. I managed to convince your mom to let you finish going to school at PCA so you'll be coming back next semester."

Chase picked Zoey up and spun her around. Then he said "I love you Zoey."

Zoey said "it's late and I should go to bed goodnight Chase."

Chase picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Since Collin was on Spring break his bed was empty so Chase slept in his bed and put Zoey in Collin's. In the morning Logan woke up and saw Chase then he said "you stepped on me last night. What were you doing up at quarter to 3am anyway?"

Chase said "it doesn't matter now. The important thing is I'm coming back to PCA. We should wake up Michael and Zoey so can go see Quinn."

Chase went over to Zoey and shook her gently. Then he said "Zoey time to get up we're going to see Quinn this morning remember."

Zoey stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. Logan turned his CD player's volume up to full blast and put the head phones in Michael's ears. Michael sat up and screamed "Logan there better be a good reason that you're waking me up before 8am!"

Chase was still trying to wake Zoey when Logan came up behind him with an air horn. Zoey fell out of bed screaming. Chase caught her and said "Zoey I know that it's early but we're going to see Quinn and we promised we'd get there early so she could see everyone."

Logan said "Zoey your cell phone rang at 6am it was the airport in California. They said that you called asking about Quinn and Lola. I said that we knew that Quinn was safe and that we wanted to know if another girl had been found that would have been on the same flight. They said that they found a 17 year old girl that looked like Lola. She had two broken legs and was unconscious. They took her to the hospital this morning. That's why we need to get there early so we can see both Quinn and Lola."

Zoey jumped out of bed and got dressed. Then she, Chase, Michael, and Logan took a bus to the hospital. When they got there the same nurse that had met them yesterday said "Quinn is a complete mental wreck she keeps saying that it's her fault her friend is hurt."

Logan stepped forward and said "let me talk to her I'll manage to convince her that nothing that happened is her fault."

The nurse said "I'm sorry but she's sedated right now. She tried to get out of bed and hug the girl that we had just brought into the room. She was screaming that it was Lola and that she was so sorry that she jumped without her. Until she wakes up no one can see her."

Zoey hugged Chase and asked "is there anyway for us to get in to see Quinn and Lola?"

Chase said "Logan you owe me a favor for covering Zoey last night. Go talk to the nurse and get all of us into see Quinn and Lola."

Logan went to speak to the nurse.

He said "you know I have a very rich daddy. He gives me a thousand bucks once a month. I'm willing to pay you to let me and my friends in say five hundred dollars."

The nurse said "alright just don't disturb either one of the girls."

Logan handed the woman five hundred dollars and went to tell Zoey, Chase, and Michael that they could see Quinn and Lola.

Zoey went into Quinn's room with Michael. Quinn was sitting propped up on pillows. Tears and sweat were on her face. Even though her eyes were close Zoey knew that she was awake. Zoey knelt down next to Quinn and asked "Quinn what's wrong? Did that girl they brought in look like Lola or were you dreaming."

Quinn opened her eyes they were blood shot and swollen from crying. Then she said "Zoey I'm not crazy that girl was Lola when I said her name she started to wake up."

Michael asked "Quinn is Lola alright or was she hurt badly?"

Quinn sighed and said "she was unconscious when the nurse brought her in. I only knew that it was Lola because I saw the bracelet on her arm that you gave her. She doesn't have it on now because when they took ex-rays she couldn't have any medal on her and the bracelet was made of gold."

Zoey looked at the girl lying in the bed next to Quinn's sure enough the girl was Lola! Zoey said "I'm going to go let Chase and Logan know that Lola's alright. Michael you stay with Quinn and Lola."

Zoey went into the hallway where Chase and Logan were waiting. Zoey said "Lola's fine she is still unconscious but otherwise fine."

Chase hugged Zoey and said "if she's unconscious how do you know that it's Lola and not just some girl that looks like her."

Zoey smiled and said "the look on her face was enough."

Just then Michael ran into the hallway and said "Zoey Lola's awake! I think she's just trying to scare me though because when I said I loved her she said she wasn't Lola and hit me!"

Logan looked at Michael and said "I don't think she's playing games Michael. She probably hit her head when she fell. The fall might have caused her to lose her memories. She might not remember any of us. We just need to remain calm and not treat her any differently."

Tears rolled down Zoey's cheeks Chase held her close and said "Zoey it doesn't matter that she might not remember you. The important thing is that she's safe. If all of us work together to her remembering one of us might help her remember all of us."

Zoey sighed and said "who's going to go in there first myself you or Logan?"

Michael said "what about me she's my girl I love her."

Chase let go of Zoey and put his arm around Michael and said "we just don't want you to get smacked again man. Once she remembers me or Logan then the one of us that she remembers will make a reference so she'll remember you."

Zoey said "will someone just answer me please! I need to know who's going in first out of me you or Logan!"

Chase said "easy Zoey easy I'll go in first ok. I think I'm the calmest person out of all of you right now. I'll get her to remember me and then find someway for her to remember Michael or Logan."

Chase went into the room that Quinn and Lola were in and said "hey Lola what character you creating for yourself this time?" Lola stared and said "I told your crazy friends I'm not Lola! Don't even try flirting with me because I don't even know you. This might sound silly but I don't even know who I am or what happened in my life before I woke up here."

Chase thought for a minute and then said "that's awful but I think I know what might help. A friend of mine was an actress and when she couldn't remember something like her lines she'd close her eyes and create a character for herself. Try it because it always worked for my friend."

Lola asked "if I do know who I am then how will this excise help me? What character should I create for myself to help me remember?"

Chase said "I think I know you from somewhere so I'll help you create a character based on the girl I think you are by asking some very easy questions."

Lola said "it's worth a try these stupid doctors won't let me go home until I remember my name, my friends, and what school I go to."

Chase said "alright close your eyes here's the first question. Are you dating anyone?"

Lola thought for a second and said "yes he's tall has a head of hair that looks like a bush."

Chase said "no the boy you're dating is shorter then me has brown eyes and a big smile whenever he's around you."

Lola said "ok now tell me about my other friends."

Chase said "well two of your closest friends are girls. There names are Zoey and Quinn. Zoey is smart, blonde, kind, and fun to be around. Quinn is also fun to be around but she's a science freak. She's also dating another one of your friends named Logan. Logan can be a little selfish and a jerk sometimes but he's a great friend to me and your boyfriend Michael."

Lola said "ok I've made some progress but I still don't know who you're or who I am."

Chase said "Your name is Lola you go to school at PCA. I'm Chase I'm dumb, clumsy, and one of your many friends from PCA."

Lola stared and said "Chase oh my god is Quinn alright!"

Chase said "yeah she's lying in the bed right next to yours."

Lola tried to sit up but fell back on the pillows. Chase said "Lola Quinn can get up you have two broken legs."

Quinn got out of bed and hugged her friend. Then she asked "how'd you get out of the plane before it crashed? When you pushed me off the plane I was so scared not only of not being able grab the pillowcase but also because I thought I'd never see you again."

Chase took Lola's hand and said "Quinn we shouldn't ask that she just woke up from being unconscious. The important thing is that once Lola's legs heal all of us can go back to PCA together."

Lola said "I want to tell her what happened but first I want to tell Michael that I'm sorry I slapped him."

Chase said "ok I'll go get Michael. Just get some rest ok."

Michael came into the room that Quinn and Lola were staying in. He went over to Lola's bed and hugged her gently. Then he said "don't worry about the slap girl. I understand you didn't remember me. I'm just glad you and Quinn are alright. You scared me Lola I thought I'd have to find a new girlfriend."

Lola said "if I could get up I'd kiss you."

Michael said "don't worry I'll come to you but you have to close your eyes."

Lola closed her eyes Michael bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Then he put something in her hand. Chase said "Michael what are you doing that's the ring I gave you so I could give it to Zoey when the time was right."

Michael said "don't worry this isn't the ring that you asked me to keep for you. I bought this one for Lola I'm going to ask her to marry me at the end of our senior year."

Lola opened her eyes and said "Michael it's beautiful!"

Michael asked "Lola will you marry me? I think that you're the most beautiful most caring girl I've ever met."

Lola put her head in her hands and cried. Michael said "Chase can I talk to Lola alone for a minute."

Lola lifted her head and said "Michael "I'm not mad at you. You didn't upset me either its just I can't believe that you would want to marry me. It's both sad and beautiful at the same time because I love you."

Michael said "so you do want to marry me perfect."

Lola asked "where are Logan and Zoey?"

Michael said "I'll go get Logan and Zoey just get some rest."

Zoey and Logan came into the room Quinn and Lola were sleeping in. Zoey hugged Lola and said "don't scare me like that! If you do I'll kick your little acting butt."

Lola smiled and said "same old Zoey always making promises and never delivering."

Quinn got of bed and hugged Zoey. Then she said "Zoey always keeps her word just ask my lie detector test."

Zoey said "Quinn we're just kidding around. Besides I would never kick Lola's butt she's my friend."

Quinn said "alright I'll let my guard down this time Zoey."

Logan turned to Quinn and asked "can I talk to you outside for just a minute."

Quinn got up and followed Logan outside. Once they were outside Logan said "Quinn what I said the other day I meant it I love you."

Quinn took a deep breath and said "I love you to Logan. Why doesn't this make any since? I know that I love you but I don't trust my feelings."

Logan smiled and said "sometimes things don't make since and you just need to roll with it."

Quinn laid her head on Logan's arm and said "I guess your right I love you."

Meanwhile Michael and Zoey were in the room with Lola. Lola sighed and said "I'll tell you how I managed to escape before the plane crash. I pushed Quinn out of the plane and tried to remain calm. Then five seconds before I hit the ground I grabbed my blanket. I held on to the blanket with both hands and jumped. I thought the blanket would cushion the impact of the fall so I wouldn't die. The next thing I remember is feeling Quinn try to hug me and I heard a nurse say that she was crazy."

Lola began to cry and Michael hugged her. Zoey said "Lola you were very brave to push Quinn out of that plane. You could have just as easily used the pillowcase yourself."

Michael said "Lola Zoey is right. The important thing is that both of you are alive."

Lola said "that's not why I'm crying. I'm crying because I'm scared. The nurse said that I might not be able to walk again."

Zoey put her hand over her mouth and ran from the room.


	7. His answer

His Answer

_**His Answer **_

Chase put his arms around Zoey and asked "why are you crying Zoey? Both of our friends are alive you should be happy."

Zoey sobbed "Chase can we just go back to the school please."

Chase said "not until you tell me what is upsetting you Zoey. We also can't leave until Michael and Logan are done visiting Quinn and Lola."

Zoey sobbed "Chase I'll tell you what is bothering me when we are back in your dorm room. I can't say it here."

Chase said "alright Zoey it's ok. I'll go get Michael and Logan and then we'll take a bus back to the school. Just stop crying. It makes me sad to see you cry because I love you."

Zoey squeezed Chase and said "ok but I can't promise I won't cry anymore."

Chase went back into the room and saw Michael sitting in a chair away from Lola's bed crying. Chase went to Michael and said "what happened man. First Zoey runs out of the room in tears and asks to leave. When I come back here to get you and Logan you're sitting away from Lola and you're upset."

Michael sniffed and said "you and Zoey go back to the school. I'm going to stay with Lola for a while longer."

Chase said "alright man if that's what you want. Where's Logan I should find out if he's ready to leave before me and Zoey go."

Michael said "he's talking to Quinn outside so you should just leave them be. He and I will catch the bus after visiting hours are over."

Chase left the room. When he and Zoey got back to his dorm room Chase looked at her and said "Zoey please tell me."

Zoey said "Chase Lola told me and Michael that she might not be able to walk again."

Chase hugged Zoey close to him and said "oh god it's ok Zoey everything is going to be ok."

Zoey asked "can you hold me?"

Chase said "here just let me sit down." Chase sat down and pulled Zoey into his lap. Then he said "just lay your head on my shoulder." Zoey hesitated but Chase put her head there and began to sing _"a million rain drops let them fall and kiss your face."_

After Chase finished singing tears fell down his cheeks. Zoey picked her head up and asked "if that song makes you sad why did you sing it?"

Chase sobbed "whenever I felt sad my grandmother would sing that song to me. You were crying and I didn't know what to do. So I just closed my eyes and sang that song to you Zoey."

Zoey said "I'll hold you now you must miss your grandparents very much."

Chase stood up and let Zoey sit in the chair. Then he sat in Zoey's lap and laid his head on her shoulder. Zoey rubbed Chase's head and whispered "it's ok to cry Chase its ok."

Chase cried until he fell asleep. Meanwhile Logan was sitting on a bench with Quinn in his arms. It was late at night and the last stars were just coming out. Logan looked at his watch and said "you should go back into your room before the nurses do bed checks."

Quinn said "the nurse said that I could go home tomorrow as long as someone is going to be able to take care of me."

Logan kissed Quinn and said "of course they'll be people to take care of you. Now I need to find Michael and Chase so we can go back to the school."

Logan carried a tired Quinn back to her room and laid her in bed. Then he looked at Michael and asked "where's Chase and Zoey? I thought we were going to leave together."

Michael said "Zoey asked Chase whether they could leave because she was upset. Chase said she was crying."

Logan said "Quinn and I talked and she admitted that she loves me. I've never been so happy in all my life." Michael said "I'm happy for you man but please keep your happiness down to a dull roar. Chase and Zoey are both very stressed out right now."

Logan asked "what's wrong with those two now they always fight."

Michael said "Logan just be a kind person for once in your life."

Logan said "what's eating you."

Michael said "Logan I'll tell you later. If we don't leave now we're going to miss the bus."

Logan kissed Quinn and then left the room. When Michael and Logan when up to Chase's dorm room they found Chase sleeping in Zoey's lap. His eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. Michael walked towards Zoey and asked "what happened he was alright when he left the hospital."

Zoey said he misses his grandparents and was crying so I let him sit in my lap. Michael said "Chase never cries he must really miss his grandparents."

Zoey said "I hate to have to wake him up but I need to go to the bathroom."

Michael said "I'll wake him up so you don't feel guilty."

Zoey said thank you Michael but do it gently."

Michael shook Chase gently and said "hey man it's time to get up."

Chase sat up and grunted "I feel like I've been hit by a member of the wrestling team."

Zoey said "Chase you've been sleeping in my lap for six hours. I really need to use the bathroom."

Chase got up and Zoey ran to the bathroom. Logan looked at Chase and said "wash your face you look like a zombie."

Michael said "Logan Chase misses his grandparents very much so cut him some slack."

Chase said "guys I'm ok Zoey helped me get it out of my system."

Zoey came out of the bathroom and said "Chase if you need to you can sit in my lap again."

Chase smiled at Zoey and said "Zoey I'm ok thanks."

Michael said "are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Chase said "I was hoping to do it at a fancy restaurant but it's too late to do that. So I'll ask her tomorrow." Zoey looked at Chase and said "If you're trying to ask me what I asked you earlier the answer is yes. I will marry you because I love you with all my heart."

Chase said "Michael can you hand me the ring I asked you to hold."

Chase slipped the ring on Zoey's hand and said "this was my grandmother's wedding ring. My mom said that my grandmother wanted the girl who cared enough about me to try to bring her to my birthday to have this."

Chase slipped the ring on Zoey's hand and said "this was my grandmother's wedding ring. My mom said that my grandmother wanted the girl who cared enough about me to try to bring her to my birthday to have this."

Zoey looked at the ring and her eyes filled with tears. Chase hugged her and asked "Zoey don't you like it because if you don't I saved some money up to buy you a ring?"

Zoey sniffed and said "I love it Chase I just can't believe that your grandmother would want me to have her wedding ring. She didn't even know me. It's a great honor and it means a lot to me thank you."

Chase said "my grandmother might not have personally known you but I talked about you all the time through email so she knew that you meant a lot to me and that I loved you."

Zoey hugged Chase and said "thank you I love you."

Michael said "well when are you two getting married."

Chase thought for a minute and said "at the end of our senior year! I refuse to wait any longer then that."

Zoey hugged Chase. The she said "it's late so we should all get some sleep. Zoey you're sleeping next to me tonight. Michael you and Logan can fight over the extra bed."

Michael said "Logan you're sleeping in the extra bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

Logan said "Michael that's really nice of you. Are you sure you don't want the bed?"

Michael said "yes can we all just go to sleep please."

Logan went into the bathroom and washed his face. Then he came back to the room and went to sleep. When Zoey woke up in the morning she realized that Chase wasn't sleeping beside her. She got up and threw a pillow at Michael.

Michael yelled "why must people hit me with pillows before sunrise?"

Zoey said "Chase was sleeping right next to me and now he's gone."

Michael said "stay calm maybe he went to the bathroom."

Zoey said "no because several times during the night I was cold and moved closer to him. He had his arm around me at some point and if he had to use the bathroom he would have asked me to move."

Michael said "if we wake up Logan before sun rise he'll kill us. So why don't we just go back to sleep and if he's still missing in the morning we'll deal with it then. Goodnight Zoey."

Zoey climbed back into bed but she couldn't sleep. She pulled out her laptop and checked her mail. Right at the top of the list of unread mail was an email from Fro boy 21. She knew that was Chase's email address and opened it right away. Tears filled her eyes as she read the subject Zoey finished reading the email and woke Michael up.

Michael read the email twice and then said "Zoey its ok he said he loves you but he had to return to Boston right away."

Zoey cried "Michael if he loves me why did he leave without saying goodbye!"

Michael said "get some sleep everything will be ok."

Zoey lay down in bed and cried. She didn't care why Chase left. She just wanted to hold him and it hurt her so much she felt sick. Michael tried to hug her like Chase had but she yelled "just leave me alone I'm going to bed!"

Michael sighed and went to sleep. When Logan woke up he found both Zoey and Chase missing. He screamed "Michael get up! Zoey and Chase are gone!"

Michael yawned and said "what do you mean gone Zoey went back to bed and Chase went back to Boston."

Logan said "I mean what I said both Zoey and Chase are gone."

Michael got up and said "hey there's a voice mail on my phone from Chase."

Michael checked the voice mail and Chase said "hey Michael its Chase I guess you're still asleep. My little sister Ann left me a message saying that my other sister Rose misses our grandfather so much she has been crying for the past two days. Call me later and I promise to explain everything to Zoey you and Logan good night."

Michael said "Logan he left because his sisters missed their grandfather. We have to call him and let him know that Zoey's missing."

Logan said "I'll call him just help me talk him down."

Logan called Chase and said "Logan I wanted Michael to call me. I guess I can talk to you what's wrong."

Logan said "Chase don't go crazy but Zoey's missing we have no clue where she is."

Chase said "stop right there Logan. Are you telling me that my bride to be is gone?"

Logan sighed and said "yes me and Michael will find her."

Chase started to tell Logan that he won't have left if he had known that Zoey would have ran off when his little sister Rose came into the room.

Rose said "Chase I had a bad dream. Can I sit up with you?"

Chase said "Logan older brother duties come first call you later."

Chase picked Rose up and gave her a hug. Then he said "Rose you know you're supposed to be asleep. I'll sing you the song that grandma used to sing to me when I was your age and frightened." Chase began to sing_ "Like a million rain drops let them fall and kiss your face."_

Chase finished the song and said "now Rose it's past your bedtime. I'll come tuck you in just go upstairs and don't wake up Ann."

Rose said "Chase I'm still scared can't I sleep with you?"

Chase frowned and said "Rose it's time to go to sleep. I'll hold your hand until you fall asleep."

Rose said "come upstairs with me."

Chase said "alright just go upstairs."

Chase followed his little sister upstairs. Rose climbed into bed. Chase sat down on the end of the bed. After Rose had fallen asleep Chase started to leave the room. Then he heard Ann crying. He gently pulled her head on to his lap without waking her up. He stroked her head gently and whispered "I'm here Ann its ok."

Ann lifted her head and threw her arms around Chase. Chase said "Ann what's wrong talk to me."

Ann sobbed "first you leave and then grandpa dies. I've been trying to be the brave person in the house. It worked for a while but I just can't do it anymore."

Chase held Ann close and said "it's ok to cry I won't tell anyone if you don't. In fact when mom called to tell me I cried and I'm your older brother."

Ann sighed and said "thanks puffy head I needed that."

Chase said "hey that's what big brothers are for Ann. Now do you feel like you can go back to sleep if I leave or do you want me to stay until you fall asleep."

Ann asked "do you want the truth?"

Chase said "Ann. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Just promise me that you won't hide how you feel anymore."

Chase tucked Ann into bed and sat down at the end of it. He stayed upstairs in his sister's room until her heard Ann's breathing become relaxed and even then he turned off the light and left the room.

Chase went into his room and called Logan back. Logan answered and said "Chase everything ok you seemed distracted when I called earlier."

Chase said "well I just had to hold my little sister's hands until they fell asleep. They're afraid that since our grandfather died that if I leave they might never see me again."

Logan said "Chase that's not what I meant. Are you ok with the fact that Zoey's missing?"

Chase sighed and said "I know Zoey she's a smart girl. If she was in any trouble she'd call."

Logan said "Is it like Zoey to just get up and leave without saying goodbye."

Chase sighed and said "no it's not like her. I'm really tired and just want to go to bed."

Logan hung up his phone and said "Michael Chase isn't worried about Zoey. He thinks that if she was in trouble she'd call him."

Michael said "I don't know that doesn't seem like Chase to me. He loves Zoey he probably just doesn't want to deal with the thought that Zoey could be hurt."

Logan said "Quinn might be able to come out of the hospital if there is someone to take care of her. I'm going to take a bus to the hospital and go get her."

Michael said "wait a minute Zoey came here to see Chase and now Chase left. So maybe she just went back to PCA by herself."

Logan said "hold on Zoey wouldn't have the money to make the trip unless she sold the ring that Chase gave her."

Michael said "Zoey wouldn't do that it was Chase's grandmother's ring even if he gave it to her. She probably just talked to her parents and got them to give her the money for the trip back to PCA." Logan said "I'll call her cell phone and see where she is. Then I'm going to pick up Quinn from the hospital."

Logan called Zoey's cell phone. Zoey answered it and said "Logan have you heard from Chase yet? I'm at PCA. When you here from Chase tell him I'm fine. I just needed to go back where I belonged. I got to go so I'll see you guys after spring break."

Mean while Chase was upstairs in his room trying not to cry. His mom had just told him that he wouldn't be going back to PCA. He was so mad he couldn't think straight. He didn't want to have to do this but he wasn't going to wait until it was too late again. He picked up his cell phone and called Michael.

Michael answered and said "Chase are you ok? Zoey's fine she's at PCA. We don't know why she left. When do you think you'll be coming back to PCA?"

Chase's voice shook. He took in a deep breath and said "Michael I'm not coming back to PCA. Last night Ann was crying in her sleep. Both her and Rose need me. I have to be the big brother no matter how unfair it might seem."

Michael started to cry. Chase said "please Michael don't do this to me. It's not an easy decision for me to make. You are not making it any easier by getting upset."

Michael said "Chase I'm sorry I know this isn't easy for you. I'm just going to miss you so much. Does Zoey know you're not coming back yet?"

Chase said "Zoey doesn't know yet. It's going to kill me to have to tell her." Then Chase heard a knock on his door. He said "Michael I'll call you later Rose and Ann need to talk to me."

Chase hung up and said "Ann Rose you can come in."

Ann and Rose came into the room. Tears were rolling down Ann's face. Chase stood up and hugged her. He spoke gently "Ann what's wrong? You can tell me anything."

Ann sobbed "mom says you're not going back to PCA. I'm sad because I feel like it's partly my fault."

Chase forced a smile on his face. Then he said "Ann I don't want to return to PCA. The only thing I want is to stay as close to you mom dad and Rose as possible."

Rose said "we heard you tell Michael that it was going to kill you to have to tell Zoey you aren't going back. Ann and I can prove to mom that we can make it with out you if you love PCA that much."

Chase said "you guys do need me to stay here. I can't go back until I know that you and Ann aren't going to be up half the night crying because you miss grandpa."


	8. Chase or James

**Chase or James**

Mean while Zoey in her dorm room unpacking. She had just gone to put the picture of her and Chase on her nightstand when she heard a high pitched scream. She turned around and Nicole hugged her. Suddenly she forgot about how much she missed Chase.

Nicole said "Logan told me that you'd gone to England for awhile. What made you decide to leave Convention?"

Zoey sighed and said "a lot of things caused me to leave. Chase was one of them. He asked me to marry him and then went back to Boston without even saying goodbye."

Nicole said "Zoey did you just come back so Chase would feel guilty about going to Boston without saying goodbye?"

Zoey said "of course not why would I do something dumb like that."

Nicole said "I was just making sure. There's no need to get defensive."

Zoey said "I miss him very much Nicole. Should I call him or wait for him to call me? I'm afraid that he might fall in love with someone else now that we're so far apart."

Nicole said "the blonde boy that shares a dorm with Michael and Logan who is he?"

Zoey sat down on her bed and cried. Nicole whispered "Zoey if you're dating him I promise I won't steal him from you. Just don't cry any more."

Zoey sobbed "you don't get it. I'm in love with both Chase and James. James is sweet and I don't have to wait for him. I've known Chase since the first I came to PCA and he loves me so much that he gave me his dead grandmother's wedding ring."

Nicole hugged Zoey and said "just date them both until you and Chase get married."

Zoey said "I couldn't do that to Chase or James."

Nicole said "so you don't mind if I date James then after you break up with him?"

Zoey said "I don't mind just let me break it off gently."

Just them James came into the room. He ran to Zoey and hugged her. Then he said "hello beautiful. When did you get back? I guess Chase was happy to see you."

Zoey said "James this is Nicole. Nicole this is James. Now that you two have met how would you both like to have dinner at Sushi Rocks?"

James said "Zoey what's wrong? You seem sad and distracted. Tell me the truth. Are you in love with Chase?"

Zoey ran from the room in tears. James looked at Nicole and said "it's nothing against you but suddenly I don't feel much like sushi. I have to talk to Zoey and fix this."

Zoey was sitting on the steps of the fountain crying. She closed her eyes and remembered all of the times she and Chase had shared on these steps. She even remembered Chase's birthday when she comforted him after his grandmother had died. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She sobbed "James please go away. Why don't you and Nicole go have dinner and get to know each other."

James said "come on Zoey you should come. It might help you forget about Chase."

Zoey snapped "maybe I don't want to forget about Chase! He and I had so many good times here. Like when he learned to dance and when his grandmother past away I held him while he cried! Both of those moments happened right here on these steps and no one is going to take those memories away from me!"

James said "Zoey when I asked you whether you were still in love with Chase all you had to say was yes. Come on Nicole let's just go to dinner."

Nicole said "James you go on ahead I want to make sure that Zoey is ok."

James walked away from Zoey and Nicole. Nicole said "Zoey what was that all about? Do you really consider this the spot where you and Chase shared your most beautiful moments? Was that your idea of being gentle because he seemed rather sad?"

Zoey said "He wants me to forget everything about Chase. I can't do that because I'll miss him so much if I do." Nicole spoke softly "Zoey call Chase find out when he's coming back."

Zoey picked up her cell phone and called Chase. Chase was sitting on the end of Ann's bed waiting for her to fall asleep. He answered his phone and said "Zoey I'm sorry I can't talk right now. I'm waiting for my sisters to fall asleep."

Zoey said "Chase I can wait just listen to me."

Rose woke up and said "Chase I had that nightmare again."

Chase said "I'll be right there Rose just wait one minute.

Zoey said "well it sounds like you're busy so I'll let you go. Goodnight Chase."

Chase went over to Rose and picked her up. Then he said "Rose Ann I'm going to sing the song that grandma used to sing to me. Chase began to sing _"A million Rain drops let them fall and kiss your face."_

Chase went over to Rose and picked her up. Then he said "Rose Ann I'm going to sing the song that grandma used to sing to me. Chase began to sing _"A million Rain drops let them fall and kiss your face."_

Ann said "Chase you look like you're about to cry."

Chase said "I'm fine. Just go to sleep both of you."

Chase went into his bedroom sat on the bed and cried. He missed both his grandparents very much. He picked up the phone and called Zoey. Zoey answered right away.

She said "Chase what's wrong I can tell you've been crying."

Chase swallowed and said "Zoey I'm not coming back to PCA. My sisters miss my grandparents so much that they can't sleep unless I'm sitting at the end of their bed holding their hands. I sing the song a million rain drops to them every night and it makes them feel better but I miss my grandmother even more."

Zoey said "Chase is it your choice to stay or did your mom pull the guilt trip on you?" Chase said "does it really matter Zoey? I'm trying not to cry right now because if the girls hear me they'll think that I don't want to stay. That will cause Ann to act like she doesn't need me so mom will let me come back to PCA."

Zoey said "Chase it's ok to cry when you lose someone you love. Isn't that why the girls are having a hard time dealing with losing their grandparents because they don't let their feelings out."

Chase stayed on the phone with Zoey until he fell asleep. When he woke up his mom was standing in the door way. His mom said "I heard you sing a million rain drops to your sisters. I realize that it has special meaning to you and that you must miss your grandmother very much."

Chase said "mom it is the middle of the night can we talk about this in the morning?"

His mom said "what I mean Chase is that I have not been fair to you. You put your sisters to bed at night and comfort them when they're scared. You're not happy I can tell. If I hadn't asked you to stay you'd be at PCA right now. I brought the plane ticket and you fly back to California first thing in the morning."

Chase got out of bed and hugged his mom. She said "I'm going to miss you so much. You remind me of both your grandparents. You have your grandfather's eyes and your grandmother's kindness and her smile."

Chase said "mom it's ok to cry if you miss them."

She hugged Chase and said "get some sleep so you're not tired. Morning is going to come sooner then you think."

His mom turned and left the room. Chase grabbed his cell phone and called Logan. Logan answered and said "why are you calling me? I thought you had to be the big brother."

Chase said "hey don't be like that I'm coming back to PCA first thing in the morning."

Logan said "does Zoey know you're going back?"

Chase said "she doesn't. I'm going to surprise her!"

Chase hung up and went to sleep. At 5am his mother shook him and said "pack your suitcase. You need to be at the airport in one hour."

Chase got out of bed and started packing. He was in such a rush that he almost fell on the floor and broke a lamp. His mom said "slow down Chase you're going to break your leg."

Chase said "before I leave I want to say goodbye to Ann and Rose."

His mom said "before I came in here to wake you up Ann was crying in her sleep again. When I woke her up she wanted me to get you. So you would sing a million rain drops to her. I tried to sing it but I don't remember the words. Could you sing it to me Chase just so after you leave I can sing it to them."

Chase sang _"A million rain drops let them fall and kiss your face."_

His mom gave Chase a hug and said "I have to drive you to the airport before you miss your flight. Rose and Ann just went back to sleep. So I'm afraid you can't say goodbye to them before you go."

Chase said "just let me quietly go in and give Ann a hug. The first night I went to comfort her when she was crying in her sleep I managed to put her head in my lap without waking her up."

His mom said "alright just make it quick."

Chase went into his sister's room and sneaked over to Ann's bed. Then he got down on his knees and hugged her. Before he left the room he got a damp cloth and wiped the tears from Ann's face. She stirred in her sleep and mumbled "puffy head sing."

Chase said "not tonight Ann go back to sleep." Chase blinked back tears as he gave Rose a hug. Rose sat up half asleep and said "Chase mom said "she wasn't going to get you. Did Ann's crying wake you up?"

Chase said "no I just thought I'd check on my favorite little sisters. Go back to sleep."

Chase wiped the tears off his cheeks before he went out to the car. When he got to the airport Chase's mother hugged him and said "I'm going to miss you so much Chase. I'll tell Rose and Ann where you are first thing tonight. Make sure you call me as soon as you get to the school. Ann is going to want to talk to you. I'll make sure that they don't ask you to sing a million rain drops again. Until you're ready unless you want to."

Chase said "mom I got to go or I'm going to miss the plane."

Chase grabbed his suitcase and ran to catch his plane. When he got to PCA he asked Coco "have you seen Zoey it's important?"

Coco stuffed a bite of cake in her mouth and said "yeah she's in room 101 same as before Chase."

Chase ran to room 101 and knocked on the door. Zoey opened it and said "Chase come in and sit down. You look like you hardly got any sleep."

Chase walked in to the familiar dorm room and hugged Zoey. Tears rolled down Zoey's face Chase took his finger and wiped them away. Then he said "don't cry I told you it makes me sad when you cry. I'm not just here to visit I'm staying and going to school here."

Zoey said "I'm so happy! I missed you so much and now we're together again."

Nicole came back from doing a load of laundry. When she saw Chase she ran and hugged him. Chase said "Nicole I haven't seen you in years. How was the all girl boarding school?"

Nicole said "it sucked there were no cute boys. I hated it so much I swore to my parents that I would change if they would let me come back to PCA."

Chase said "don't change to much Nicole. Zoey and I like you just the way you are."

Zoey said "Chase come out to our special place. I have something to share with you."

Chase said "Zoey would you just tell me where our special place is." Zoey said "you know where it is."

Chase followed Zoey he knew they were at the fountain. He spoke gently "Zoey I'd have to say that we've had more beautiful moments in your dorm room."

Zoey said "we danced here after you practiced dancing all day. When your grandmother pasted away I held you while you cried right at this spot. This place might not mean anything to you or anybody else at PCA but it means a lot to me. You said you wanted to ask me to marry you at a special place. I think this place is special enough."

Chase smiled at Zoey and said "are you sure this is what you want Zoey?"

Zoey shook her head and then said "here's the ring Chase." Chase took the ring and put it on Zoey's right hand. Then he said "Zoey will you marry me? I love you more then life itself. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Zoey said "yes Chase I love you! I loved you since the first day I saw you. When you fell off your bike and you walked me to my dorm."

Chase said "we should get back to the dorm so Coco doesn't worry about you."

Zoey said "wait Chase when you road your bike into the flag pole what was your first impression of me."

Chase said "well I thought you were beautiful, graceful, understanding, and a girl that I could spend the rest of my life with."

Zoey said "Chase it means a lot to me to hear you say that."

Chase started to head back to the girls dorm. Zoey grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him gently on to the grass. Chase laughed and said "Zoey we need to go back to the dorm now."

Zoey said "if you want to get up you have to tell me you love me."

Chase said "oh when I do get up you'll pay for this."

Zoey got behind Chase and tied his shoes together. Then she said "I'm so scared."

Chase started to get up and fell flat on his face. He said "some things that you do will never change will they? Now get over here and untangle my shoe laces."

Zoey walked over to Chase but instead of untangling his shoes she lay down on her stomach beside him. She said "Chase let's just lay here for a while. I think you have a place that means a lot to you as well."

Chase said "I do you have been with there with me a lot to."

Zoey said "take me there Chase." Chase said "close your eyes first. I'll lead you it's on the other side of campus."

Zoey closed her eyes and gave Chase her hand. Chase led her to the river and helped her sit down on the bank. Chase said "open your eyes now!"

Zoey opened her eyes and said "this is beautiful but what special moments did we share here?" Chase said "remember when I tried to get you to dance with me by getting you to tell me what you were putting on the data match test and you got mad when you found out. Also when I thought you were dating Logan you told me I was sweet but was lame at throwing rocks." Zoey laughed and said "how could I have forgotten all of those funny things we did together but remember when I held you because your grandmother died."

Chase said "Logan, Michael, Quinn, and Lola are coming back tomorrow. Spring break is almost over."

Zoey said "we still have three days to spend together. For the first time in almost four years all of us are together."

Chase said "let's go to Sushi Rocks for dinner I'm starving."

Zoey went into Sushi Rocks with Chase. James was sitting a table alone. He had his head in his hands and was crying. Zoey said "Chase you remember what my favorite thing is right. You go order food I'll find us a table."

Chase went to go order food. Zoey walked over to James and placed a hand on his shoulder. James sobbed harder. Zoey spoke softly "James what's wrong? I thought Nicole was supposed to have dinner with you."

James picked his head up and said "we got into a fight. She spilled sauce down the front of her shirt and I didn't see it. She said that I was a jerk for not telling her she had food on her shirt. I told her at least I wasn't a selfish food wearing pig."

Zoey frowned and said "James Nicole is my best friend. How could you say that to her even if you were angry?"

James said "Zoey I was under a lot of pressure. You had just broken up with me. I go to eat dinner with a friend of yours hoping it will make me feel better but I get called a jerk."

Zoey said "I wanted to say I was sorry for breaking up with you the way I did. I just felt like you were forcing me to forget everything about Chase and got upset because I do love him very much."

James said "I accept your apology. I figured you loved him. My question for you is why you said yes when I asked you to be my girl friend if you love Chase?"

Zoey started to tell James that she just missed Chase so much that she had needed to hold on to someone when Chase came up behind her.

Zoey said "Chase how much of that did you hear?"

Chase snapped "Zoey suddenly I'm not hungry! When you're finished talking to your boyfriend we need to talk!" Zoey started to cry as she watched Chase run away.


	9. Her answer

Her answer

**Her answer**

James stood up and hugged Zoey. Then he said "he'll calm down once you explain everything to him. Sit down I'll go pick up the food you just relax."

Zoey tried to smile when James walked her back to her room after they had finished eating. James hugged Zoey and said "are you sure you're alright?"

Zoey said "I'm fine I just want me and Chase to be ok."

James said "I'm not leaving Zoey."

Zoey pushed James out of her room and locked the door. Zoey made sure she was alone before she sat down on the bed and cried. Her cell phone rang but she threw it at the wall and put a pillow over her head. Once she had started to calm down she heard someone knocking on her door.

She got up and unlocked it. She recognized the knock and said "you can come in Chase."

Chase came into the room and looked at Zoey. Then he said "Zoey are you ok? James told me that I made you cry. I feel like such a jerk. Do you still love me? I completely understand if you don't."

Chase put his head in his hands and waited for Zoey to answer. Zoey said "I don't know how I feel right now. Just give me a few days to think."

Chase picked his head up and said "I guess this is goodbye then."

Zoey hugged Chase and said "no fuzzy head it's not. I love you remember the promise you made me after you broke up with Rebecca."

Chase stood up and kissed Zoey. Then he said "you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that! If you still love me then why did you say you needed time to think?"

Zoey said "James was kind to me after you had been a jerk. I don't know who I'm in love with more you or him. I'm not saying I don't love you. I just think that we that – I need more before we get married."

Chase said "Goodnight Zoey."

Chase left the room tears falling down his cheeks. Then he remembered he promised he'd call his mom as soon as he got to PCA. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and called his mom. Ann answered the phone and said "Puffy head you promised me you wouldn't leave. I miss you please sing a million rain drops before I go to sleep."

Chase set the phone down for a second and took a deep breath. When he picked it up again he said "Ann mom knows the song have her sing it to you and Rose. I'm not really in the singing mood."

Ann began to cry. Hearing his little sister cry hurt more then hearing Zoey cry. He wanted to reach out and wipe them off her face. He said "Ann if you stop crying I'll sing it to you tomorrow night."

Ann sobbed "mom started crying when she tried to sing it. I can't ask mom to sing it."

Chase said "Ann can't you go one night without that song?"

Ann stopped crying and asked "when you were hurt and you ran to Grandma did she ever refuse to sing a million rain drops to you?"

Chase stopped and said "hey how would you like it if I came up with a song that was just between me and you."

Ann said "would you really do that? I would love that! Would you sing it to me now puffy head?"

Chase closed his eyes and sang_** "who can you turn to when you're lost and scared? When you think your dreams have fallen out of the sky call your puffy headed brother. He's there for you no matter where the two of you are. He's never too far. You're not just my sister you're my wishing star. I'll never forget where you are."**_

Chase said "Ann that song is just between me and you. Now it's late so let me talk to Rose so you both can go to bed."

Ann handed Rose the phone. Rose said "Chase why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

Chase said "Rose I did come in and say goodbye. You woke up when I gave you a hug and I told you to go back to sleep."

Rose said "before I go to bed sing a million rain drops."

Chase said "let me talk to mom. You go upstairs and get into bed and I'll have mom bring the phone up then you and Ann can listen to me sing it while you fall asleep."

Rose handed the phone to her mom. She said "Chase I see you finally called. Are you sure you want to sing the song a million rain drops to Ann and Rose. The last time you sang it you cried."

Chase said "mom I'll sing it but not until they're both in bed."

His mom went upstairs and saw both Ann and Rose lying down in bed. She put the phone on speaker and set on the nightstand in between both beds. She said "Chase you can sing now. Both girls are in bed."

Chase said "mom this for you to. So don't leave until I'm finished. I realized that I missed grandma so much that I forgot most of the words. Chase sang_ "a million rain drops upon your face tears disappear without a trace. Like a million rain drops let them fall and kiss your face."_

Chase was just about to say goodnight and go to sleep when he heard his mom crying. He said "mom are you ok? I thought hearing grandma's favorite song would help all of us miss her a little less. All I did was hurt you I'm sorry."

His mom said "Chase you didn't upset me. I just miss them so much that sometimes I just can't think straight. You made me realize that sometimes you just need to cry. I love you Chase. The girls are sound asleep. So I guess I should let you go. Goodnight Chase I love you."

James asked Chase are you all right?"

Chase said "she asked me to marry her but she said she needed more time to figure out who she's in love with she's in love with. I gave her my grandmother's wedding ring because she means the world to me. She had me ask her twice once in England and at the fountain because she considers that spot to be our special place."

James said "Chase I'm sorry you had to find out about me and her the way you did. I thought she would have told you before you came back."

Chase said "you don't ask someone to marry you unless you're sure beyond all doubt that it's what you want. Zoey said she needed more time before we got married. She said she was also still in love with me."

James said "that doesn't sound bad. Give Zoey more time as your girlfriend and when you both think the time is right you will get married and be happy. Zoey isn't my girlfriend anymore she broke up with me because she still loves you. I asked her if she still loved you and she said "that no one was going to take her memories of you away from her."

Chase said "I'm going to go talk to her and tell her I love her."

Chase ran to Zoey's dorm and knocked on the door. Nicole answered it and said "Zoey get up Chase is here to see you."

Zoey sat up and snapped "Chase it's late. I told you I need more time before we get married."

Chase started to walk away but Zoey put something in his hand. He blinked back tears when he saw what it was. He said "Zoey if you still love me why did you give me back my grandmother's wedding ring? If you need more time you can have it I just came here to tell you that." Chase walked away tears running down his cheeks.

Mean while Logan and Michael were packing suitcases.

Michael said "Logan have you heard from Chase? He said he'd let us know when he got to PCA."

Logan said "I haven't heard from him. You're going to have to push Lola's wheelchair because her legs aren't healed yet."

Quinn came out of the bathroom and said "Michael we're all going back to PCA together."

Michael started to cry. Quinn hugged him and said "Logan what did you say to him? He was so happy earlier."

Logan said "all I said was that he was going to be responsible for pushing Lola's wheelchair. Then he started crying I have nothing to do with this."

Michael sniffed "The nurse at the hospital said that Lola might never be able to walk again. That scares me more then either one of you can understand."

Logan said "you should have told us sooner! How long have you known this?"

Michael said "I've known for about two days now. I just didn't want to worry anyone."

Quinn sat down in a chair a cried. Logan pulled her close to his heart and whispered "Quinn its ok. Everything is going to be ok."

Quinn threw her arms around Logan and sobbed. Logan held her close. He glared at Michael and snapped "do you see what you've done! Quinn blames herself for Lola getting hurt in that crash! She was just starting to calm down and you had to keep that little piece of information from us! What kind of friend does that?"

Quinn sobbed harder and squeezed Logan. Michael said "I'm going to take a bus down to go get Lola from the hospital."

Michael got to the hospital and said "I here to pick up Lola."

The nurse said "Lola's in surgery right now. She's getting pins put in her legs to help them heal faster. If the surgery is a success she'll be able to walk again once the pins are removed."

The nurse said "Lola's in surgery right now. She's getting pins put in her legs to help them heal faster. If the surgery is a success she'll be able to walk again once the pins are removed."

The nurse said "the surgery will only take three hours. We'll keep her here at the hospital over night to make sure she's alright."

Michael said "thank you when she gets out of the surgery let her know Michael was here to see her."

Michael took a bus back to the school and went to tell Logan and Quinn that Lola was having surgery done so she would be able to walk again. Logan still had Quinn leaning against his shoulder. Michael said "I went to go get Lola and the nurse told me that she's having surgery on her legs and that if it's a success she'll be able to walk again."

Quinn got off Logan's lap and hugged Michael. Then she said "Logan you owe Michael an apology. Lola's going to be fine the three of us just need to be there for her as long as it takes."

Logan said "one of us should call Chase and Zoey so they know that we're going to be late."

Michael said "I'll call Chase." Michael dialed Chase's number. Chase wiped the tears off his cheeks and answered his phone. He said "Michael Zoey gave back my grandmother's wedding ring. She said she's not sure who she's in love with me or James. I told you almost four years ago that I wasn't going to tell Zoey I loved her for this reason. I took your advice and told her now she doesn't love me back!"

Michael said "Zoey gave you back the ring? Chase did you say anything that might have offended her in anyway? This doesn't sound like something Zoey would do unless she was either really hurt or confused."

Chase said "you're defending her! She hurt me and you take her side! It's because she's a girl right!"

Michael sighed and said "Chase calm down I'm not taking anybody's side. I'm just as shocked as you are about her actions. I just called to tell you that Logan, Quinn, Lola, and I are going to be a couple of days late."

Chase asked "why I thought you were flying back tonight?"

Michael said "Lola's having surgery done on her legs. She'll be alright but we can't fly back to California until after the doctors make sure her legs are going to heal."

Chase said "what do I say to Zoey. I hurt so much right now I can't even look at a picture of her without crying."

Michael said "don't talk to her anymore tonight just get some sleep. Think about all the good times you shared together and in a few days all your pain and sadness will go away."

Chase said "Michael thanks but I think I'm just going to take a walk goodnight."

Chase got off his cell grabbed his coat and went to the lake. He sat down on the bank and tried to remember the day Zoey had told him he was lame at throwing rocks. He closed his eyes every time he would start to see her face tears would fall down his cheeks. He picked up a rock and threw it. Instead of hearing a splash he heard "ouch Chase that was my head!"

He looked up and saw James riding Zoey's Jet- X. James road towards him and said "Chase its fine that you're mad at me but there's no need to throw rocks at my head. I came here to think after Zoey asked me a question and heard you crying. Do you want to talk about it? You can trust me no matter what it is."

Chase said "Zoey gave me back my grandmother's wedding ring. I'm afraid she doesn't love me anymore. I've loved Zoey for almost four years that's why I asked her to marry me. I don't need your help I'll get her to prove that she loves me on my own!"

James frowned and said "it sounds like a bad idea Chase. If you're not careful you could end up losing Zoey and hurting her."

Chase said "If I wanted the option from the boy that stole my future wife from me I'd ask for it! Now I'm going to bed goodnight."

Chase walked back to the dorm room he was sharing with James. He sat down on the bed and cried.

Mean while Logan, Michael were standing around Lola's hospital bed. Lola was sitting on the bed trying to get into her wheelchair. Michael wanted to help her but Lola's nurse had told him that Lola couldn't leave the hospital until she could get in and out of the wheelchair by herself. Every time Lola would push off the bed and manage to stand she would fall back on the bed.

Logan said "Michael maybe you should wait outside with Quinn."

Lola said "Logan please let Michael stay I need him." Every time Lola would wince in pain or cry out Michael would say "Lola you can do it I love you."

Lola finally managed to get into her wheelchair. The nurse looked at Michael and said "do you think you could give her the strength to get out of the wheelchair herself?"

Lola looked at Michael and said "come over here and kiss me."

Michael said "you need to get out of the chair and kiss me."

Lola didn't struggle more then once. She got up and kissed Michael. The nurse said "you can go home."

Michael tried to help Lola into the wheelchair but she said "I can do it myself Michael. I can't wait until we get back to PCA."

Michael said "Lola you are the luckiest person I've ever met. I love you."

Logan said "hey love birds we should get going."

Michael said "give us a minute please."

Lola said "I want to leave tonight and be at PCA before Zoey wakes up."

Michael said "Lola you need to rest. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Logan said "did you tell Chase and Zoey we'd be late."

Michael said "I told Chase but they weren't together so Zoey doesn't know yet. Chase said that Zoey gave him back the wedding ring. He's really upset and doesn't think she loves him anymore. I think one of us should fly back and fix this."

Logan said "Michael you're not going back by yourself. Lola needs you. I don't want Quinn flying alone so she's not going. I'll go tonight and talk to Chase."

Quinn said "Logan baby can I please go with you. I could talk to Zoey while you talked to Chase so it would get fixed faster."

Logan said "Quinn you need to stay here where you're safe. I see you tomorrow morning when you, Michael, and Lola get back to PCA."

Quinn hugged Logan and said "you'll call me as soon as you get to PCA."

Logan said "just help Lola get her things together. I call you as soon as I can. You know that Chase and Zoë fight like cats and dogs this is going to take time to fix Quinn and you know it"

Quinn helped Lola get her things together and they waited for the wheelchair bus to take them back to the school. When they got back Quinn flung herself on the bed and cried. Logan sighed and said "Quinn what's wrong talk to me."

Lola wheeled herself over to Quinn and hugged her. Quinn said "why do you have to go by yourself. I'm going to miss you so much even if I'll see you again in one day."

Logan said "I love you Quinn. Don't cry because that will never change."

Quinn lifted her head and hugged Logan. She laughed "I know that Logan and I love you."

Michael said "you should print off your ticket for later tonight."

Logan got on his laptop and printed his ticket. Then he hugged Quinn again and whispered "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Logan packed his suitcases and left the room. Michael said "Lola call Zoey I think you can talk some sense into her."

Lola got her cell phone and called Zoey. Zoey had her face buried in her pillow she hadn't been able to stop crying sense she had given Chase back the ring. She heard the ring she had set for Lola and answered the phone. Lola said "Zoey what's wrong?"

Zoey said "I'm not crying. I just don't feel well that's all. Call me back when I feel better in about three weeks."

Lola said "Zoe talk to me I've never seen you like this. Does it have something to do with Chase? If he hurt you I'm going to strangle him!"

Zoey sobbed "Lola Chase didn't hurt me I hurt him badly. I gave back the wedding ring that belonged to his grandmother before she died."

Lola said "Logan is coming to go talk to you and Chase."

Zoey said "I don't want to see anyone right now Lola unless it's Chase."

Lola said "the nurse says that I'll be able to walk again. I'll see you and Chase first thing tomorrow night."

Zoey sniffed and said "at least there's some good news right now. I wish none of this had happened. Why did I ask James to be my boyfriend when I love Chase?"

Lola sighed "calm down Zoey it's true that you made a few mistakes. If Chase loves you he'll understand that you were upset and didn't mean anything you said."


	10. Chase's plan

Chase's plan

**Chase's plan**

Zoey said "Lola just tell Logan that I don't want to talk. I'm really tired and should just go to bed."

Lola said "Zoey everything's going to be ok. Just get some sleep you'll feel better in the morning goodnight."

Zoey hung up and fell asleep. Logan's plane had just landed he wiped the sleep from his eyes and grabbed his bags. He took a cab to PCA and banged on Chase's dorm room door. James answered it and said "where's everybody else? Well never mind that it's late at night lets just get some sleep."

Logan said "I can sleep in the lounge if you want."

James said "no sleep in the bunk bed I'll sleep on the bottom you can have the top."

James said "we won't wake him if we just go to sleep now."

Logan said "alright if you're absolutely sure."

James asked "why are you back by yourself? You and Quinn aren't fighting are you?"

Logan said "we're not fighting I thought I could fix things between Chase Zoey. Wait how you know about me and Quinn?"

James said "I just took a guess you wouldn't have been fighting more than normal if you weren't in love with her."

Logan said "hey is Chase ok I know how close he and Zoey were."

James said "I don't know but he hates me. He got upset and said I stole her from him. Then he went back to the dorm room."

Logan said "is Zoey ok or did you just try to talk to Chase? Zoey tends to force a smile on her face when she's in front of friends but she cries when she's alone."

James said "Zoey asked me to be her boyfriend again. I didn't know what to say so I said I needed to go for a walk."

Logan said "James what ever you do don't say yes! She and Chase are in love more you and I could ever understand."

James sat down on the bottom bunk. He said "if Zoey doesn't love me then why did she ask me to be her boyfriend?"

Logan said "the only one of us who can answer that is Zoey. In the morning go talk to her. I'll go talk to Chase. Then both of us can talk to them together."

James sighed and said "Chase won't look at her. I heard him crying by the lake."

Logan said "let Chase get some sleep. When he wakes up he'll want to talk to Zoey."

James turned out the lights and went to sleep. In the morning Chase saw Logan and said "Logan what are you doing here? I'm not really in the mood to talk to anybody. If you want to know why speak to Zoey."

Chase put his head in his hands and tried not to cry. Logan said "you and Zoey have been through so much together. It would be stupid to ignore and throw all of your feelings for her away. I understand that you're upset but Zoey loves you very much and would have explained why she gave back the ring if you didn't run away from her."

Chase said "I probably made her feel worse about giving me back the ring when I ran away. I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again."

After Chase had finished speaking he started to cry. Logan said "Chase this isn't over yet. Zoey is probably in her dorm room feeling the same way you do right now. The only way to find out is by talking to Zoey. Tell me exactly what happened when you came back."

Chase told Logan everything. Once Chase finished speaking Logan said "She asked for more time before you two got married. That doesn't that she's not in love with you. That means that you mean more to her then ever because she wants to make sure that marriage is what both of you really want."

Chase said "if she felt that way she wouldn't have given me back the ring. I want her to prove that she loves me. Logan do you remember how you felt when you thought Quinn was dead?"

Logan said "how could I forget. I was scared and wanted to tell her how much I loved her. What does this have to do with Zoey Chase?"

Chase said "I think that if I pretend to be dead Zoey will admit that she loves me."

Logan said "Chase you fuzzy hard headed moron! Pretending to be dead is the worst thing you could do!"

Chase stared at Logan and asked "what's wrong with it? Zoey needs to show that she loves me before I even think about forgiving her for this."

Logan said "remember how upset she was when she thought Quinn and Lola were dead. She cried for three hours. They are just her roommates imagine if something happened to you she'd be a mess and cry for days. When she finds out you were faking it she's going to rip you to pieces and never speak to you again. It's much safer to talk to Zoey and tell her how you feel."

Chase said "since when do you care about how someone else feels. I'm not talking to Zoey or anyone else until she says that she's in love with me!"

Just then Zoey came into the boy's dorm. Her eyes were red but she had a smile on her face. She spoke softly "Chase You didn't even let me explain why I gave the ring back. You just ran off. I gave it back because I love you too much to risk ruining our friendship."

Chase turned away from Zoey. Zoey ran from the room crying. James saw her in the hallway and pulled her close to him. He said "Zoey what's wrong? You were ok when you went to talk to Chase."

Zoey sobbed "he won't even look at me! You said that if I told him why I gave him back the ring he'd understand. I love him that's why I gave it back because I wasn't ready and didn't want to hurt him. Now I've lost him as both a boyfriend and a best friend. I can't stand it James I need him please help me!"

James said "Zoey he'll calm down. He loves you. That's why I think you and I should just be friends."

Zoey said "ok James you're probably right. I just want Chase to say that he still loves me and I'm still his best friend."

Meanwhile Chase's mother was sitting in a chair holding Ann. She wiped the sweat off Ann's face with a damp cloth and called Chase's cell phone. Chase answered his phone and said "mom is everything alright? You seem worried. Are Ann and Rose ok? His mom said "Rose is fine but Ann is sick. We haven't heard from you in two days. Are you alright Chase?"

Chase said "mom what's wrong with Ann?" His mom said "she's just got a high fever. I'm taking her to the doctor in the morning. The reason I called is Ann wanted to hear the song you came up with just for her."

Chase said "mom I'm not in the mood to sing right now. Tell Ann I hope she feels better goodnight."

Chase hung up put his head in his hands and cried. He realized that he needed Zoey and was going to make her prove that she loved him. He set up everything and sent Zoey a text message telling her to meet him in the lounge.

Meanwhile Michael, Quinn, Lola got off the plane and took a taxi to PCA. When they got to the school Quinn said "I can't wait to see Logan I love him so much!"

Michael said "Quinn Logan said that getting Chase and Zoey back together was going to take time. Just let him come to us. I really hope that he can fix things between Zoey and Chase because I afraid that he might do something crazy if he can't be with Zoey."

Quinn said "Lola's right Michael but you might be right too that's why we need to talk to him right away."

Zoey got Chase's text message and ran to the lounge. She walked towards Chase who was laying face first on the couch. She blinked when she stepped in something sticky and red. She got closer to Chase and touched his arm. When Chase didn't move Zoey rolled him over. Zoey panicked when she saw blood on his face and shirt. She dialed 911 and sat beside Chase tears rolling down her cheeks.


	11. Chase's mistake

Chase's mistake

**Chase's mistake**

Zoey went with Chase to the hospital. When the doctor came out of the room he was in he said "he's not breathing miss. We're giving him oxygen but he might not make it. If you have anything you need to tell him now would be a good time to do it. Even through he's unconscious he can still hear everything you say."

Zoey went into the room and closed the door. Chase was lying on the hospital bed with his shirt off. Zoey touched his forehead and said "please don't leave me Chase I love you. I've loved you since the first day I met you. I can't believe it's come to this Just because of James. If by some miracle you would sit up and say Zoey I love you I would hug you close and never let you go."

Zoey saw Chase twitch and reach to grab her hand. Zoey reached to take it but the twitching stopped and when Zoey touched Chase's face again it was cold. Zoey sat on the end of the bed put her head on Chase's chest and sobbed.

A nurse came in and said "miss is everything alright?"

Zoey sobbed "don't touch him! He'll be fine he has to be alright! He and I are getting married. I love him with all my heart and Chase if you can hear me I mean it with all my heart."

After the nurse left the room Chase sat up. He heard Zoey sobbing hard and could feel her whole body shaking. He leaned down and touched her arm. When Zoey didn't look up he realized that Logan was right. He knew that this had to stop before Zoey really believed that he was dead.

He said "Zoey don't cry please. I'm alright."

Zoey lifted her tear stained face and looked at Chase. She said "I stepped in blood when I went to meet you in the lounge. Then when I take you to the hospital the doctor says that you weren't breathing. So do you mean that you are ok now or did you decide to play a stupid prank that went out of control?"

Chase took a deep breath and said "Zoey I wasn't really hurt. I just wanted you to prove that you loved me. I'm sorry I scared you. Are you and I ok or are you mad at me?"

Zoey got up and snapped "let me think you thought I didn't love you so you played dead! Of Course I'm angry I'm way past angry!"

Chase said "Zoey don't get upset. I just wanted to make sure that you loved me."

Zoey cried "don't talk to me Chase. I thought you loved me but apparently you only care about yourself!"

Chase said "Zoey I love you please don't do this. I'll admit I was an idiot I should have realized that you would always love me."

Zoey said "you are such a baby Chase! I could kill you sometimes! Let's just take a bus back to PCA so we can talk."

Chase stood up and tried to hug Zoey but she pushed him off and snapped "you are not my favorite person right now! Until you explain yourself we're not friends anymore!"

Chase and Zoey left the room and took a bus back to PCA. When they got back Michael hugged Chase and said "I see you and Zoey are alright. I knew Logan could do it. Now all of us are together just like it should be. I've never been so happy I missed you Chase. What's wrong? You're with your friends and the girl of your dreams just asked you to marry her. Yet you're still sad why?"

Chase said "Michael Zoey hates me. I did something dumb and until I explain myself to her she – won't talk to me anymore. If I tell you what I did you'll hate me too and I can't live with that right now I just can't."

Meanwhile Zoey was in her dorm room crying. Nicole hugged her and said "Chase wouldn't just hurt you for no reason. Listen to what he has to say and then decide if you want to kill him. What did he do anyway?"

Zoey sniffed and said "he thought I wasn't in love with him so he pretended to be dead. It scared me half to death because I love him so much and I thought I'd lost him."

Nicole said "Zoey Chase is an idiot and does dumb things to try to get the attention of the ones he loves. I think that he did that because he was scared that he was going to lose you."

Zoey sobbed "what should I do Nicole? He was wrong to do this but I still love him with all my heart. I know that I can't just let him get away with scaring me. I also think that if he's going to act like this I can't marry him."

Nicole said "just get some sleep Zoey everything will be ok in the morning."

Zoey went to sleep. When she woke up Lola and Quinn were standing beside her bed. She hugged Lola and Quinn at once and said "I really need you two right now. Chase did a horrible thing he pretended to be dead. So I would prove that I loved him."

Lola hugged Zoey and said "it'll be ok Zoey. You don't need people who act that way you really don't."

Quinn started to cry. Zoey hugged her and asked "what's wrong Quinn all of us are at PCA and Lola can walk you should be happy."

Quinn sobbed "Logan promised he would fix this- this fight between you and Chase. I can't love someone who doesn't keep there word no matter how good looking they're."

Lola said "Quinn just because Zoey is still upset doesn't mean Logan didn't try. It just means that Chase acted like a jerk and hurt Zoey because he was unsure of how she felt about him."

Zoey said "I have to talk to Chase you guys are right. I love him."


	12. Sorry doesn't fix it

Zoey Makes her Choice

**Sorry doesn't fix it**

Zoey went into Chase's room without even knocking.

Chase had his head in his hands and was crying softly.

Zoey gently touched his arm and said "Chase we need to talk."

Chase sobbed "Zoey I get it I was a complete idiot. I don't know what happened to me. When you gave me back the ring my heart split into a million pieces. I couldn't think I couldn't even eat without missing you. So would you give me a second chance to prove how much you mean to me?"

Zoey said "I came here to say I was sorry for over reacting about last night." Quinn said some things that really made me think. I just got so mad when you did that because you scared me. I thought I lost you."

Zoey swallowed she was determined not to cry because she knew that Chase had enough on his plate. Chase turned to face her and saw the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Chase spoke gently "hey Zoey do get upset. I'm right here and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Zoey voice shook she threw her arms around Chase and said "I thought you'd killed yourself because you couldn't be with me. Please explain to me how I'm supposed to just forget all the pain fear that you put me through last night?"

Chase said "Zoey I wouldn't do something that stupid. Yes I love you but I also love life and my friends. You're also one of my closest friends don't ever forget that."

Zoey hugged Chase hard and let the tears fall. Chase rubbed her back and stroked her hair. He hated it when Zoey cried but this time he wasn't going to tell her to stop. He was just going to hold her close until she felt better again. He was going to show her that he was her best friend as well as her boyfriend.

After a long time Chase heard Zoey stop crying. He looked at her red eyes and said "Zoey when I did this I wasn't expecting you to get this upset. I never meant to hurt you. I heard what you said when I was in the hospital you said Chase if you can hear me I love you. That was when I realized it all had to stop because you did love me and I screwed it up. Everything will be different now I promise." Zoey stood up and said "I really should go. I don't want you to have to sit there while I cry. I know you hate that but the good news is you won't ever have to see it again. I can't deal with someone who can't admit it when he makes a big mistake. Goodbye Chase. Oh don't even think Logan will fix this one for you because until you can come up with a better reason I should still love you then you're my best friend this is over!"

Zoey left the room in tears. Chase was too mad to care but part of him knew that Zoey was right. If she really was his best friend he wouldn't have done it. He wanted to follow her but Logan came into the room and put something in front of the door so Chase couldn't leave the room.

Logan said "Zoey just left this room in tears what did you say to her?"

Chase said "I did a very dumb thing and she won't accept my apology. She asked why she should forgive me and I said she was my best friend. She got upset and said that until I can come up with a better reason we weren't friends anymore."

Logan said "Chase what ever you did you can tell me. I'm your friend remember. Maybe I can even help you fix it. I came back early to help you two fix this because you and I both know that you can't live without her in your life."

Chase sighed you're right but how can I spend the rest of my life with a girl who hates me."

Logan said "Chase get a hold of yourself. Zoey doesn't hate you she's just upset. Tell me what you did and I can talk to her for you."

Chase looked at Logan and said "you've changed."

Logan said "hey my girlfriend doesn't run away from me in tears. I'm not the one who needs to explain to my girlfriend why I did something stupid. So just listen to me and maybe we can get to the bottom of this before the end of spring break."

Chase said "I don't want you to fix it for me Logan. You're right I made a mistake and I have to fix it. All I want you to do is get Zoey for me so she and I can talk about this."

Logan sighed "Chase getting her back isn't going to be as easy as saying I'm sorry. If you pulled the plan I think you pulled it's going to take a miracle to get her back."

Chase snapped "I don't care how long it takes just get her!"

Logan shrugged his shoulders and said "alright but she slammed the door in my face when I asked what was wrong."

Chase started to cry once he was sure that Logan left the room and was out of earshot. He grabbed his cell phone and called his mom.

His mom answered and she was crying. Chase was shocked he had only heard his mom cry like this twice. Once when his grandmother had died and again recently when his grandfather past away.

Chase spoke softly "mom it's me Chase is everything alright?"

His mom let out a sob and said "Chase Ann is really sick. The doctors have no idea what's wrong with her. I've been waiting for you to call for a few days now but you couldn't even be bothered to call and let us know you're alive!"

Chase said "let me talk to Ann please. I want to sing to her tonight so she has a reason to hold on and knows that her big brother loves her very much."

His mom said "Chase I'm so sorry. Ann is at the hospital she's been there for three days now. Your dad's staying with her I'd be there too but I just couldn't stay it hurt too much. Rose is here though and she can't sleep maybe you could sing to her."

Chase said "mom put Rose on the phone I haven't been a good big brother it's time I start. Rose said "Chase is Ann going to be ok? I'm scared and mom won't stop crying enough to help me."

Chase slowly began to sing _"A million rain drops upon your face tears disappear without a trace of a million rain drops let them fall and kiss your face."_

Rose said "thank you Chase but are you sure you're alright?"

Chase said "Rose just give the phone back to mom. I'm fine just go to sleep."

Chase's mother said "Rose is worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong you did call for a reason right."

Chase said "mom don't worry about me. Just take care of Ann and Rose. I promise I'm alright."

Chase hung up and for the first time in a long time he was thinking clearly. He heard Zoey knock on the door softly. He opened the door and hugged her.

Before Zoey could even apologize Chase said "Zoey you're right I did a dumb thing. The sad thing is I don't even know why I did it anymore. You have every right to be angry with me. I wasn't thinking about how you would feel. I love you so much I can think unless you're beside me. So I'm asking again please think about everything we've been through together and remember I will always love you."

Zoey sighed and said "Chase that is a good reason why I shouldn't be angry with you. You made me remember why I said yes in the first place. If you love someone no matter how far you drift apart or what stupid things they do you always love them.

Chase I love you and I just need a little more time before we get married. Maybe you and I are better off a boyfriend and girlfriend for right now. I'll take back the ring but not as a wedding ring."

Chase asked "what do you mean Zoey?"

Zoey laughed and said "going steady. That makes it official that I'm your girlfriend. Then the whole school will know and it won't be just between us anymore."

Chase said "I don't think that my grandmother's wedding ring should be used for that. Close your eyes because I have something else for you Zoey."

Zoey was confused but she closed her eyes and felt Chase put something around her neck.

Zoey opened her eyes and reached for her key necklace. In its place was a gold locket.

Zoey asked "Chase how did you afford this? It's beautiful I love it thank you."

Chase said "don't thank me yet you haven't read the engraving on the back."

Zoey had Chase take the locket off her neck and hand it to her.

Then she turned it over and she read the poem on the back "_a thousand words caught in a storm. Do I tell you or is it the wrong time? Winds of change are blowing. I go my way you go yours. I want you to stay in the worst possible way. I did dumb things played tricks but when I say I do it won't be just for kicks Zoey and Chase forever."_

Zoey's eyes filled with tears when she read the last line of the poem.

She threw her arms around Chase and said "this is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you for your heart as well as your hand."

Chase felt his own eyes fill with tears he tried to smile at Zoey when he said "mom found this in a box of my grandfather's stuff that was meant to go to me. I just took the picture of him and grandma out and put a picture of you and me in.

My grandmother wrote a poem about me and you before she died. When I took the locket in to get it polished I had them engrave the poem on the back and put our names on it."

Zoey hugged Chase and asked "are you sure you want to give this to me? I haven't been there for you when you needed me. Half the time I didn't know you did needed me."

Chase couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Zoey felt his body loosen up as he leaned against her.

She rubbed his back gently and whispered "Chase I'm right hear. Talk to me please."

Once Chase had calmed down he sniffed and said "oh god I feel like such a jerk right now. I ask you to come so I can talk to you and then start crying."

Zoey said "you aren't a jerk you're the farthest thing from it. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met."

Chase said "Zoey can I ask you never to tell Logan, James or Michael that you saw me cry."

Zoey said "Chase why do you care if any of your friends besides me see you upset.

I've seen you at your best and your worst. Michael and Logan have only seen what you've allowed them to see. How can Michael call himself your best friend if he's never seen you loose it? Do you know how many times I've held you close to me and helped you just like I'm doing now?"

Chase said "Zoey it's late and I don't want to fight with you. So I'll walk you to your dorm and we can talk in the morning."

Then Chase remembered that tonight was the end of spring break. If he waited until morning to talk to Zoey he wouldn't be able to talk to her alone.

He quickly looked at Zoey and said "I don't want to be fighting with you on the last night before we go back to classes. Can we talk now? I'll buy you a coffee and some sushi."

Zoey sighed and laid her head on Chase's arm. It was midnight and she had to go to class in the morning but she figured that whatever Chase had to tell her was important.

Chase looked at Zoey and asked "is that a yes or a no?"

Zoey said "I'll go but stop being so dumb it's not like you to beg."

Chase laughed and said "you make me do some things that I would never think of doing in a million years."

Zoey said "I'm going to have to say the same thing about you Chase. Let's just get some coffee and forget about the talk because I don't want to fight with you either."


	13. He's not ready

He's not ready

**He's not ready**

Chase walked Zoey back to her dorm and said goodnight. Before Chase could leave Zoey grabbed him by the arm and kissed him hard on the lips. Chase could hardly get his breath when she let go.

Chase swallowed and said "Zoey what was that about? I love you to but there's such a thing as breathing."

Zoey said "fuzzy head come on. Why didn't you kiss back?"

Chase said "Zoey give me time ok. Goodnight Zoey I love you."

Zoey felt tears well in her eyes but she refused to let Chase see her cry.

She took a deep breath and said "I love you Chase what's wrong tell me please."

Chase wanted to tell her about Ann but he saw the tears starting to fall down her cheeks and decided not to.

Chase put on a fake smile and hugged Zoey close then he said "nothing's wrong I just think that we're moving a bit too fast."

Zoey said "why didn't you tell me Chase. I thought I did something wrong when I kissed you."

Chase said "some things are better left unsaid. Now school starts in five minutes so I'll see you in class."

Zoey said "let's have breakfast in my room."

Chase said "Zoey if I don't get back to the boys dorm Michael Logan and James are going to kill me."

Zoey said "I spent the whole night talking to you the least you can do is have breakfast with me."

Chase sighed and said "alright but I need coffee before I hurt someone."

Zoey said "I'll go get the coffee but before I bring it to you I need you to close your eyes."

Chase was confused and tired but closed his eyes. By the time Zoey returned with the coffees he had fallen asleep on her bed.

Zoey laughed and when she watched him sleeping she realized how tired she was.

She lied down beside him and fell asleep. When Lola, Quinn, and Nicole woke up and saw both Zoey and Chase sleeping on Zoey's bed they ran over and tickled her.

Zoey laughed softly and said "guys stop it. You're going to wake Chase. I just got him to fall asleep five minutes ago."

Nicole asked "Zoey why is he in our dorm?"

Before Zoey could answer Nicole's question Lola asked "where were you last night?"

Zoey opened up her mouth to answer both Nicole's and Lola's questions when Quinn asked "why did you guys just get to sleep five minutes ago?"

Zoey said "will you guys stop for five seconds. I can only answer one question at a time. I was talking to Chase last night. He and I had started to fight and he said he wanted to buy me a coffee and fix it. After he bought me the coffee school started in five minutes anyway so I asked him to have breakfast with me. When I went to go get coffees and doughnuts I could tell he was tired so I told him to close his eyes. When I got back he was asleep on my bed. I was too tired to wake him up so I climbed on the bed beside him and feel asleep. I would still be asleep right now if the three of you hadn't started tickling me."

Nicole said "Zoey someone still needs to wake Chase up. Our first class starts in less then a minute."

Zoey said "you guys go ahead I wake Chase."

After Lola Quinn and Nicole left Zoey climbed back on the bed and stroked Chase's hair.

Chase stirred in his sleep and whispered "Zoey what time is it?"

Zoey sighed and said "its morning Chase. Class starts in less then a minute. We have to get up now."

Chase got up and said "I have something to tell you."

Zoey blinked back tears and said "Chase can we just get to class please."

Chase said "we need to talk now Zoey this is important. I need you to understand this now."

Zoey said "alright you talk I'll listen."

Chase said "Zoey my sister is really sick. I should be with my family right now but I'm not because I loved you to much to stay away. If I can't be responsible enough to take care of my little sister then how can I get married? I'm just not ready to do this Zoey but I still love you."

Zoey wiped tears from her eyes and said "I told you the same thing and you didn't understand. Yet you expect me to drop everything and wait for you. I have to go to class."

Zoey left the room but instead of going to class she went to the beach. She lied down on the sand and put her back to the sunrise. She hadn't been there very long when she felt a touch on her shoulder.

Dustin sat down next to his sister and said "Zoe you alright? Chase was worried about you. He said that he told you that he didn't think that he was ready to get married and you freaked out."

Zoey hugged her little brother and said "you should be in class. Go before you get in trouble."

Dustin said "I'm not leaving until I know that you're ok. You're my older sister you've always helped me now you need help. I'm not going to walk away from you Zoe no matter what you say to me."

Zoey said "Dustin I'm fine please just go to class."

Dustin frowned at Zoey and said "if you're ok Zoe then why are you crying."

Zoey knew that her little brother had caught her but she didn't want Chase to see her upset. She stood up and walked away from Dustin.

Meanwhile in biology Chase was trying to focus on the nervous system. Every time the teacher asked him a question his mind would snap right back to the look on Zoey's face when he said he wasn't ready to get married.

Logan tapped him on the shoulder and asked "Chase was Zoey with you last night? We couldn't find you and Quinn, Nicole, and Lola couldn't find Zoey."

Chase said "Logan I don't want to talk about last night. I got in to another fight with Zoey. Sometimes I don't understand why she says she's not ready to get married and I have to be ok with it but when I tell her the same thing she freaks and walks away from me."

Logan said "you weren't ok with it at first. All of us had to help you."

Chase said "I'm such an idiot! I've been selfish and mean to her that's why I can't marry her right now. I'm not ready and neither is she for anything other then being my girlfriend."

Logan said "you should have just told her that."

Chase said "you're absolutely right but how do I tell her without her getting more upset."

Logan said "first of all stop worrying about making her upset. Then you just say what you need to say it's that simple."

Chase followed Logan outside for lunch and found Zoey sitting a table by herself crying. He looked at Logan and tried to run to her.

Logan grabbed Chase and said "play hard to get. That is the best way to get a girl to love you."

Chase sat down at a table with Logan and tried not to look at Zoey. When he went to throw out his trash she caught his eyes and sobbed hard. Chase couldn't wait any longer. He threw his arms around Zoey and sat down beside her. He rubbed Zoey's back and hoped that he hadn't caused her to cry like this.

Chase whispered "Zoey who hurt you? I'm sorry about this morning really I am. Zoey buried her face in his arms and continued sobbing. Chase could feel Zoey's body shake with sadness. He wanted to strangle the jerk that had done this to her.

After a long time Zoey stopped crying and said "Chase I'm the one who should be sorry. I asked for more time just because I was trying to keep our friendship together. You had a good reason for it. Your sister is sick and you're scared. That shows that you care about your family."

Chase sighed and said "so you did understand and I'm not the one who hurt you.

Tell me who did so I can strangle them."

Zoey laughed and said "of course I understood Chase. What kind of person do you think I am? I don't just understand I respect your request for more time. You can have as much time as you need"

Chase said "Zoey I don't understand why you got so upset. If I didn't hurt you by saying that I needed more time why were you crying? You scared me Zoey I thought I had ruined everything."

Zoey said "Chase your mom called and you left your cell phone in my dorm room. She said that Ann really wanted to say goodbye to you but couldn't speak."

Chase was shocked he didn't want to believe what Zoey had just said. He knew that Zoey wouldn't lie to him about this.

When he did speak he said "oh god! Zoey did my mom say anything else about Ann. Zoey I need to be alone please."

Zoey watched Chase walk away. She felt awful she knew that she should have brought Chase his phone as soon as she heard the message she also new that she shouldn't have listened to it in the first place.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Logan walked over to her and said "what's got Chase all upset? I've never seen him act this way."

Zoey said "Logan I just had to tell him that his little sister might be dieing. I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupidity!"

Logan sat down on the bench and said "Zoey you shouldn't have let him walk away. He needs his friends right now. I know what it's like to lose a sister I'm not going to explain how I know that so don't ask."

Before Zoey could stop herself she laid her head on Logan's shoulder and cried. Logan didn't know what to do. He had never had someone lean on him before. Then he remembered how he had comforted Quinn. He put his arms around Zoey and held her close for a long time.

After Zoey had stopped crying Logan said "Zoey you are the most caring person I've ever met. Don't worry about Chase. You did the best thing that you could have done by telling him what you heard. I couldn't have done it. By telling him the truth you've shown that you're a better friend then me or Michael."

Zoey stood up and said "Logan I know where Chase is. I think he's in trouble come with me!"

Logan followed Zoey until they reached the fountain. Chase was sitting on the steps sobbing. Zoey felt guilty she knew that Chase had been happy until she told him about his sister. She wanted to hug him but Logan held her back.

Zoey snapped "Logan he needs me! This is partly my fault for telling him about his sister. Let me talk to him."

Logan sighed "Zoey give him time to pull himself together. There's one thing guys can't stand it's when a girl sees them cry."

Zoey reluctantly stayed next to Logan while Chase cried as through his heart were broken. Once Chase stopped crying Logan pushed Zoey toward him.

Zoey walked slowly over to him and asked "do you want to talk?"

Chase couldn't say anything. He just motioned for her to sit beside him. Zoey sat down and put her arms around him. She hummed a gentle song and ran her fingers threw his hair.

After awhile Chase lifted his head and said "I'm sorry Zoey. I don't know what came over me back there. You told me the truth and that's the kindest thing anyone could ever do for me."

Zoey said "Chase you don't need to be sorry. I told some news that upset you and you asked to be alone. I'm not mad at you I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Chase asked "you didn't tell Michael or Logan about Ann did you? I don't want anyone to know but you because you're the only one who'll understand."

Zoey started to cry and Chase hugged her. He didn't know what to say to her because he still needed her.

Then he heard a voice singing _"A million rain drops upon your face tears disappear without a trace a million rain drops let them fall and kiss your face."_

Chase turned around to see who was singing and saw his mom. She ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. When his mom hugged him Zoey felt Chase completely relax."

Chase's mom held him for a long time without talking. Then she sighed and said "Chase I'm going to need you to come home for a few months. Ann is starting to get better but she either can't or won't speak. I need you to help take care of her."

Zoey stood up and said "I'll just leave you two alone. Nice meeting you Mrs. Matthews."

Chase glared at his mother and snapped "you promised I could stay at PCA! Then you have the nerve to leave a message on my phone saying that Ann might be dieing! I love Ann very much mom. You and dad know that so why are you using how close she and I are against me?"

Chase's mom wiped the tears off her cheeks and said "you're right Chase. It's not fair for me to use the fact that Ann is sick as a reason to get you to come home. It's just your father and I miss you so much."

Chase said "mom I didn't mean it like that I just-."

Chase's mom sobbed "you're our only son and Ann and Rose miss you so much. Please tell me that you'll consider coming home with me just for three months Chase."

Chase said "mom I want to finish school at PCA. I love Zoey and her and I plan to get married. I can't prove to her that we are both ready unless I'm here beside her."

His mom said "alright but you're coming home with me for at least one month Chase."

Chase said "alright mom. Just let me go tell Zoey and pack. I promise I'll stay until Ann gets better."

His mom said "no matter how long it takes."

Chase said "yes no matter how long it takes. Or what Zoey's reaction is to me leaving I'll stay in Boston until Ann gets better."


	14. He said he wouldn't but he did

He said he wouldn't but now he has to

**He said he wouldn't but he did**

Chase went to Zoey's dorm room. He knew she'd be alone because everyone else would still be at lunch. He held back tears when he knocked on the door he didn't want Zoey to get upset or think something was wrong.

Zoey opened the door and asked "what did your mom want Chase?"

Chase said "Zoey my sister is doing better but she can't talk. Mom and dad need my help taking care of her."

Zoey tried to keep the anger out of her voice when she asked "when are you leaving this time?"

Chase tried to put his arms around Zoey but she pushed him off her. He hit his head on the headboard of her bed and passed out. Zoey looked at Chase and started to cry. She got down on her knees beside him ran her fingers threw his hair and prayed that he would be alright.

Nicole came back from lunch and asked "Zoey are you ok?"

Zoey shook her head and pointed to Chase who was unconscious on the floor.

Then Zoey said "he told me he was leaving to go take care of his sister. I freaked out and pushed him away when he tried to hug me. Nicole what am I going to do?"

Nicole hugged Zoey and said "I hear him breathing so you didn't kill him. He's going to have a bruise on his head so get some ice and put it on his head. When he wakes up he might not remember fighting with you. So if he asks you what happened tell him the truth. I'm going to go get some ice for his head. Stay with him Zoey until he wakes up."

Right after Nicole left the room Chase stirred and moaned. He reached for Zoey's hand and squeezed it. Tears fell down Zoey's cheeks and she hugged him tight.

Chase sat up and said "ouch my head. What did I hit it on? Zoey why are you crying? I'm alright I promise. Oh crap I promised mom I'd be right outside after I told you I was going home to Boston for a little while. I'll be back at PCA before you know it Zoey. I'll call you every night. I love you so much."

Zoey hugged Chase and said "I love you to and I hope Ann feels better soon."

Chase stood up and said "Zoey want to walk out to the car with me."

Zoey said "yes Chase let me just put my shoes on."

Zoey walked Chase out to the car and hugged him tight again. Then said "Chase remember what you promised me. I love you so much come back as soon as you can."

Chase let go of Zoey and said "Zoey I might not be coming back right away. I promised mom that I'd stay until Ann was feeling better."

Zoey said "I said come back as soon as you can. That means as soon as Ann is better I want to hold you in my arms."

Chase said "you can still do that Zoe. We have the web cam and I'll call you every night."

Zoey said "alright I better let you go. Nice meeting you Mrs. Matthews goodbye have a safe trip."

When Chase and his mom got to Boston his mom said "Chase how did Zoey take it. Was she upset or did she understand."

Chase said "mom you saw how Zoey acted when she walked me to the car."

His mom asked "does Zoey ever show how she really feels up front? Do any of your other friends know that you are returning home with me for a while or did you just tell Zoey?"

Chase said "Michael and Logan didn't need to know. They aren't as close as me and Zoey."

His mom smiled and asked "Chase do you remember what you said when you got home from PCA the first year you met Zoey?"

Chase said "no mom I don't. What did I tell you?"

His mom said "you couldn't stop talking about her. I finally asked you about Michael and Logan and you said they're like my brothers. I'll never stop telling them what's going on because of a girl."

Chase said "what am I going to do. I didn't tell Michael or Logan I was leaving PCA. I remember how upset I got with Zoey over hearing that she was going to leave from someone else."

When they pulled into the driveway his mom said "Ann's home but she can't talk. I need you to keep Rose relaxed while your dad and I take care of Ann."

Chase asked "mom when do I get to see Ann? I'm worried about her. She's my little sister."

His mom spoke calmly "Chase Rose is also your little sister. Your dad and I have been too busy with Ann to help her that's why we need you at home."

Chase said "I want to see Ann so I know that she's ok. Then I will take care of Rose mom."

His mom said "alright Chase but don't cry that will just upset her more."

Chase asked "mom is there something you're not telling me? If Ann's alright why would I start crying? Yes I'm a little worried that she can't talk but that won't last forever."

They went into the house Rose ran to Chase. He picked her up and hugged her. After he put her down Rose said "I missed you Chase."

Chase said "I missed you to Rose. Mom where's Ann? I want to see her before I spend time with Rose."

His mom said "Ann is upstairs sleeping. I want her to rest and she won't go to sleep at all if she knew you were here."

Chase went upstairs anyway. When he got to Ann and Rose's room he saw Ann sitting in bed. She opened her mouth to speak when she saw him but she couldn't. Chase sat down on the bed and hugged Ann. Then Ann closed her mouth and hugged him back.

Chase said "Ann I promise that I won't leave until you are able to speak again. I love you so much. Now get some sleep Ann."

Chase started to leave but Ann grabbed his hand and pointed to the chair next to the bed. Chase sat down and held Ann's hand until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile James sat next to Zoey holding her hand. Zoey was sobbing uncontrollably. James was one of Zoey's friends but he had no clue how to comfort her. He had found her in the girl's lounge crying and wanted to help. He had no clue why she was upset but he knew that she needed help. He took her to the boy's dorm and sat on his bed. He tried talking to her but he only made it worse. Finally James gave up and left the room.

Logan came into the room and said "Zoey get out I need to get dressed for basketball. Why are you in my dorm by yourself? Just because you and Chase are getting married it doesn't give you the right to be in here unless you're with him. Did Chase give you an extra key?"

Zoey drew in a shaking breath and said "no he didn't he's not even here anymore. He went back to Boston to take care of his sister. I know that the two of them are really close so I shouldn't be upset with him. It's just so hard to let go because I love him."

Logan said "Zoey Chase would have told me and Michael if he was going. Now leave before I get Dean Rivers."

Zoey stood up and Logan saw the tears glistening on her face. He didn't know why but he felt sorry for her. He put his arms around her.

Logan asked "Zoey what's bothering you? I've never seen you act like this. Talk to me or I'm going to have to kiss you."

Logan kissed Zoey gently on the lips just like he had done to Quinn. When he let go Quinn was staring at both him and Zoey. Her eyes were filled with hate and pain. Logan pushed Zoey off his lap and walked over to Quinn.

He said "baby I didn't mean it. I just wanted to make her feel better. I love you Quinn. Don't do this to me please."

Quinn left the room tears running down her cheeks. Logan slammed the door and flung himself in to a chair. Zoey sighed and put her arms around him.

Logan asked "Zoey why did I kiss you? Why did you let me kiss you? I'm in love with Quinn and you and Chase are going to get married. Why did we throw everything that we had away?"

Zoey said "go talk to her. Explain that it didn't mean anything. If Quinn really loves you she'll understand."

Logan said "you're right Zoey. I made a mistake and need to fix it. Zoey how did it feel when I kissed you?"

Zoey said "Logan I'm in love with Chase and I can't risk losing him. The only reason you would ask me that is if you were in love with me."

Logan said "I don't know what happened and I'd rather just forget it. I'm in love with Quinn and now I've hurt her. I promised I would never hurt her Zoey."

Zoey said "I didn't feel anything when you kissed me. It meant nothing I only stopped crying because I was shocked. Thank you for cheering me up Logan. I better leave so you can get changed for basketball."

Meanwhile Chase was downstairs playing chess with Rose. Rose laughed and said "I beat you again Chase. That means you owe me three bedtime stories instead of one."

Chase said "alright Rose but Ann gets to pick the first one. The other part of the deal is you need to take a bath and be in bed on time. Is that fair Rose?"

Rose said "yes Chase it does sound fair. Can you and I play your favorite game?"

Chase asked "what is my favorite game Rose?"

Rose said "I want to learn how to play would you rather. After one round I promise I will get ready for bed right away."

Chase thought for a minute and then asked "would you rather eat raw fish or rotten peanuts?"

Rose said "I'd rather eat the raw fish."

Chase laughed and said "now you ask me anything. It doesn't matter how gross the two choices are."

Rose asked "if I and Zoey were tied to a burning tree and you could only save one of us who would you save?"

Chase said "that's a really hard question Rose. I love Zoey and would die for her. That's why I asked her to marry me. Did you ask me this because you're jealous of how I feel about Zoey?"

Rose started to cry Chase held her close for a long time. He rubbed her back and slowly sang _**"who can you turn to when you're lost and scared? When you think your dreams have fallen out of the sky call your puffy headed brother. He's there for you no matter where the two of you are. He's never too far. You're not just my sister you're my wishing star. I'll never forget where you are."**_

Then Ann came downstairs tears were falling down her cheeks. Chase said "Rose get ready for bed."

Chase followed Ann into her room and sat down next to her on the bed. Ann sobbed hard.

Then she opened her mouth and then stuttered "get out of here! You said that was just between you and me."

Chase had mixed feelings he was happy that Ann was able to speak but he was upset that she had told him to go away."

He said "Ann you can talk that's great."

Ann snapped "of course I can talk puffy head! I only pretended not to be able to talk so mom would make you come home."

Chase was shocked and angry he had been very worried about his sister. He turned and left the room without kissing her goodnight.

He went into his room called Zoey. Zoey answered right away. When she saw that it was Chase.

Chase said "Zoey Ann was fine. She lied to mom and dad just so mom would make me come home."

Zoey asked "when do you think you'll be back?"

Chase said "as soon as I can Zoey. I'm so mad at Ann right now. I was so scared I love her."

Zoey said "now you know how I felt when you pretended to be dead."

Chase said "that's not the important thing Zoe. The important thing is I'm coming back to PCA."

Zoey said "Logan kissed me. I was crying after you left because I missed you Logan came into your dorm room and kissed me. Quinn saw us and she won't speak to him or me."

Chase tried to keep the anger out of his voice when he said "How could you kiss Logan Zoey? I could understand James or maybe even Michael but Logan what was running through your head? I'm really tired goodnight Zoey."

Chase hung up and punched his pillow. He put his head in his hands and cried. He had started to calm down when his dad knocked on the door. Chase was happy and surprised his dad had been on a trip for work in Florida. He was not supposed to be home for another month.

His dad said "Chase Ann just told me and your mom what she did. Your mom and I talked and you'll be going back to PCA tomorrow night."

Chase said "dad why are you back early?"

His dad said "that's the best part Chase I got reassigned and am now going to be writing a story about how girls being at PCA have affected the boys. The boarding schools in Florida want to do the same thing. The problem is that they don't have the research to show that it's a good idea. The reason I was in Florida was I had to talk to the dean and get his opinion on the situation. I couldn't get answer out of him so my boss wanted me to connect with students at PCA and find out how they felt. That means I'll be at PCA while you're on campus and we can spend some time together."

Chase said "dad the last time you and I spent time together you embarrassed in front of Rebecca. If you're going to be working on campus please don't embarrass me."

Chase's dad looked hurt but he said "Chase I promise that I won't embarrass you ok. How is Rebecca any way Chase we haven't heard from her in a long time?"

Chase sighed and said "she was trying to keep me from hanging out with Zoey. I told her to get lost. It was the only way to keep my friendship with Zoey."

Chase's dad said "Chase I'm sorry I did realize that you felt so strongly about your friendship with Zoey. Now it's late so get some sleep."

Chase tried to go to sleep but images of Logan kissing Zoey pounded in his brain. He wasn't angry with Zoey he was just confused. He wanted to hold Zoey close and ask why she kissed Logan when she loved him. He had just started to drift into a peaceful sleep when he heard Ann sobbing like her heart had been broken. He got up and ran into Ann and Rose's room. He went over to Ann's side of the room and put her head in his lap. He rubbed her back gently and didn't leave her side until she stopped crying. Ann didn't wake up until Chase left the room. She would never know that her older brother had been the one to help end her nightmare.

Mean while at PCA Quinn was sitting on the floor of the dorm room that she shared with Lola and Zoey crying. She thought that after Logan kissed her she would never be this heart broken again. She heard the door knob turn and ran into the bathroom to wash her face. She was not going to let Zoey or Lola see her cry. She had always been a brave scientific girl. She was not going to lose that reputation because of Logan.

When she thought she was done crying she opened the door ands sat down in a chair. Zoey was lying on her stomach reading email. She saw an email from Chase and opened it. When she read the subject she screamed. Lola said "Zoey Chase is coming back. There's no reason to get upset. Is he going to be late or is he on his way?"

Zoey said "Chase's dad is coming to PCA with Chase. He never talks about his father. I think this might be my chance to find out why. He sent this email this morning while in the car. So he should be here soon."

Chase and his dad pulled into the PCA parking lot. Chase got out and said "dad remember not to embarrass me in front of Zoey."

His dad said "I promise. Just let me meet her and then I'll let you do your thing."

Chase said "dad I need to talk to Zoey first. She might be having a hard time. She's my best friend and always will be."

His dad asked "what kind of hard time? Did she break a nail?"

Chase said "seriously she needs me. One of my friends kissed her. I'm not mad at Zoey dad if you're going to tell me to calm down before I talk to her. I'm pissed at Logan! How could he have had the nerve to kiss my girlfriend? I just don't know what to do."

His dad said "first you're going to talk to Zoey. What ever you do don't yell. Fighting will only make her feel worse. When you talk to Logan keep your other friends out of it. That will help save face and your friendship."

Chase gave his dad a hug and said "as much as you embarrass me I love you. I wish you'd been home when grandma died. You would have been much better at comforting me then mom."

His dad asked "do you really mean that Chase? I love you to son but I think there're two things you care about more then me right now Zoey and Logan."

Chase ran to room 101 and found Zoey hugging Nicole who was sobbing. Chase looked at Zoey and she tried to smile.

Chase left the room and went to talk to Logan. Logan was in his dorm room alone. Chase went into the room and said "sit down now. You and I really need to talk."

Logan sat down in a chair and said "ok man shoot. Tell me what ever you need to tell me."

Chase sat down in a chair across from Logan and asked "why did you kiss Zoey? You know I love her more then life itself."

Logan said "I found her crying in the dorm room. I wanted her to stop and leave so I could get changed. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't stop crying. I kissed her just so she would stop. It didn't mean anything."

Chase said "I'm not upset. You cheered her up the only way you knew how. I should go talk to her. When I tried talking to her earlier Nicole was crying. So I didn't get a chance to let her know that I'm not mad at her. Come outside with me for a minute. I would like you to meet my dad."

Logan followed Chase and saw a tall man with hair that was bushier then Chase's leaned up against a large tree.

Logan was shocked he had known Chase for several years and he had never once mentioned his father. Chase hugged the man in the suite and motioned for Logan to come closer.

Chase said "dad this is my friend Logan. The one I told you about. After I go talk to Zoey all of us are going out to dinner my treat."

Chase's dad spoke gently "son I'll pay for dinner. Just you and your friends will go out. I need to check into a hotel anyway. You don't need your old man ruining your fun."

Chase frowned at his father and said "dad I want you to meet Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Nicole, and Michael. Plus you won't need to get a hotel because Logan can get you a bed in our dorm."

Chase's dad said "I'll meet Zoey but that's it. You need some alone time with your friends. Unlike your mom I understand that. I refuse to get in the way of my son having a good time."

Tears welled up in Logan's eyes. He turned his head away from Chase and sniffed hard. Chase put his arm around him and smacked him on the shoulder.

Logan said "Chase I should go make sure that Quinn is ok. I'll see you at dinner."

Chase's dad asked "does your friend have a poor relationship with his father? He got upset when I said that I wasn't going to interfere with my son having a good time."

Chase said "Logan's father is a movie producer and he travels a lot. Logan barley sees his father. I guess he thought that because I never mentioned you that I was in a similar situation. I think that he's mad at me because I have something he wants a father who isn't too busy with work to spend time with him."

Chase's father said "go get the girl of your dreams. That's who you want me to meet right."

Chase ran to Zoey's dorm and went into the room. Zoey tackled him to the ground. Chase rolled over and kissed her softly on the lips. Zoey pulled away and helped him stand up.

Zoey asked "Chase when you came in before why didn't you hug me? I missed you fuzzy head."

Chase said "it didn't seem like the right time. Nicole was crying and you were comforting her. I didn't want to seem insensitive. What was bothering her anyway? She was crying pretty hard. I want you to come meet my dad Zoey."

Zoey said "Chase Nicole might have to leave PCA. I told her to go talk to her parents who were here to come get her. She hasn't come back yet but I hope that she won't have to leave. I would love to meet your father but I don't want to leave until Nicole comes back so I know what's going on."

Chase asked "Zoe you're ok right? I get the feeling you're either upset or angry with me. I didn't talk about my dad because I didn't want Logan getting upset. I already had Logan meet my dad and he took off."

Zoey said "Logan was here. He took Quinn out dancing to prove that he loved her." I really hope that Nicole is alright Chase. She was so happy to be back I'd hate to see that happiness destroyed."

Chase wiped the tears from Zoey's eyes and said "you can't meet my dad crying like that. I told him you were the best thing in my life. He might not be willing to chip in money for the wedding if he thinks we're fighting. Is Logan alright he trying not to cry when he met my dad."

Zoey said "He's fine Chase. I just hope Nicole comes back soon."

Chase said "my dad wants to meet the girl of my dreams. Before he checks into the hotel I want all of us to go out to dinner."

Zoey asked "why can't your dad check into the hotel before dinner? That would give Nicole time to get here. I think your dad would want to meet all of your friends not just me and Logan."

Chase said "dad doesn't wasn't want to interfere when I hang out with my friends. If he checks into the hotel he'll stay. He won't join us for dinner. My dad and I haven't spent time together in years Zoey. I really missed him. This assignment could actually be a chance for us to spend time together. I don't want anything to mess it up."

Zoey sighed and said "why didn't you just tell me I would've understood. Let's just go meet your father."

Chase said "Zoe you aren't mad at me are you. We can wait for Nicole. That will give me a chance to introduce my dad to my other friends. I don't want him to meet you until right before dinner. I'm taking everybody to that new fancy restaurant that they built on the beach."

Zoey felt tears prick her eyes she turned her head away from Chase. As if Chase could feel the tears start falling he put his arms around her. She leaned into him silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Chase waited until Zoey had stopped crying before he asked "what's wrong Zoe? Don't worry I can afford to take you there because my grandma left me a large amount of money."

Zoey said "Chase it's not about where you're taking us for dinner. I'm worried I might not be good enough for you the way your father sees me. I don't want to be judged by my boyfriend's father. He doesn't even know me Chase and he's going to form his own opinion that might be wrong."

Chase said "no matter what my father's opinion of you is I will always love you remember that Zoey."

Then Nicole came into the room. Her eyes were red from crying but she had a big smile on her face. She hugged Chase and Zoey.

Nicole let go of Zoey and said "I'm staying here at PCA. Zoey thank you. I owe you big time but could I ask both you and Chase for help. I told my parents that James was my boyfriend. The problem is that I never fixed the problem that happened a few weeks ago."

Chase said "we'll help you. I'll invite James to join us for dinner. I want my dad to meet all my friends not just Zoey. I'm hoping that having all of our friends there when I ask my dad to pay for the wedding will help Zoey relax. She's afraid that my dad might not think that she's good enough for me.

Just then Lola came into the room. She hugged Chase and Zoey. Nicole started looking for a dress. She held up a blue one with flowers and a red one with sparkles.

Zoey said "I know what you're going to ask me. I love the red one and so will James. Now help me and Lola pick out a dress."

Zoey held up a dark green dress with sparkles and a red and cream one.

Lola said "I love the red and cream one! Nicole which dress do you like?"

Nicole said "I love the red and cream one as well. Red is your color Zoey. Lola you should wear the green one."

Lola said "Chase could you please leave so we can get changed."

As soon as Chase left the room Zoey dropped the dress on the floor and started to cry.

Nicole and Lola put their arms around her. The rubbed her back and wondered what was wrong. Chase was taking Zoey out on a real date. This is what she always wanted a date with someone she really cared about.

Once Zoey stopped crying Lola asked "what's the matter Zoe? You're going out with your boyfriend you should be happy. Did he do something incredibly stupid before Nicole and I got here?"

Zoey voice shook when she said "just tell Chase I got sick."

Nicole said "Zoey that would be lying. You're not sick and best friends don't lie to each other."

A fresh wave of tears fell down Zoey's cheeks. Lola and Nicole had no clue what to say to her. So they got dressed and went to meet Chase's dad.

Meanwhile Logan swept Quinn off her feet. They had been dancing for almost two hours and were both very tired.

Logan asked "does this prove that what happened with Zoey didn't mean anything?"

Quinn said "It proves that you love me. It doesn't prove that you're not in love with Zoey."

Logan said "Quinn listen to me. You just came in at the wrong time. She was crying because she missed Chase. I had basket ball practice and couldn't change with her in the dorm. I kissed her so she would stop crying not because I loved her."

Quinn said "I'm sorry Logan. I guess part of me still sees you as the jerk that would go out with six girls at a time."

Logan asked "what do I need to do to change that? I love you Quinn. I'd do anything for you. I've never felt this way about any one before. What I'm trying to say is will you marry me?"

Quinn said "I don't know what to say. I love you to Logan but give me time to think."

Logan said "that's fair enough. It's late and we're having dinner with Chase and his dad tonight."

Quinn asked "Logan is it a wear a dress type dinner or wear pants dinner? If it's a relaxing dinner Sushi Rocks then I should change."

Logan said "it's a wear a dress dinner so both of us are dressed alright. We better go now though so Chase doesn't think we bailed on him. Tonight is really important to him."

Meanwhile Chase was standing on the beach waiting for Zoey. His dad had met everyone but Quinn, James, and Zoey."

Chase's dad asked "where's Zoey we can't wait forever?"

Chase said "dad you, Michael, Lola, and Nicole go find a table. I'll go find Zoey, Quinn, and Logan."

Chase ran to Zoey's dorm and knocked on the door. No one answered but Chase heard heart wrenching sobs. The door was unlocked so he pushed it open. Zoey was laying on her bed sobbing. An open scrap book was next to the bed.

Chase touched Zoey lightly on the shoulder. She looked up and sobbed "Chase I forgot about dinner just let me get changed"

Chase said "why were you crying Zoe. Are you sure that you're alright. You can always talk to me."

Zoey sobbed "I can't do this. I can't meet your dad. I'm scared that if your dad doesn't like me you might not – love me anymore. It's clear to me that how your dad feels about me is important to you."

Chase said "you're right Zoe. I put too much pressure on you. You should know that I will always love you. It matters what my dad thinks but only to a certain point."

Zoey said "let me get dressed and I'll meet you outside Chase."

Chase went outside and saw Quinn and Logan walking up the beach. Logan took Quinn's wrap off her shoulders and hugged her close. Quinn had a bright smile on her face. Logan winked at her and kissed her on the lips.

They went inside the restaurant. Zoey came outside a few minutes later. The tears had been washed off her face and she smiled at Chase.

Chase took her wrap and hung it up on a hook. James came into the restaurant. He frowned at Chase.

Chase said "James you're not going to be eating alone. Nicole told her parents that she was dating you. Go sit next to her she's asking for a second chance."

James sat down next to Nicole. Nicole blushed when James put his arm around her.

Chase's dad said "Chase I've met all of your friends except Zoey. Is she here or was she sick?"

Chase said "dad can you meet her after dinner. She's a little scared that you won't like her."

After dinner every body except Zoey, Chase, and his dad went back to their dorms. As if Chase could tell that she was nervous he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Zoey instantly relaxed and smiled at him.

Chase's dad kissed Zoey's hand and said "she's much prettier than Rebecca. I can see why she means so much to you. If you want her to become part of the family she has to show me that she's more than just a pretty face."

Zoey said "Mr. Matthews give me a chance to prove myself to you. I love Chase more then anything."

Chase's dad said "it's no wonder that his sisters are jealous of you. Why just last night his sister Rose asked him who he would save if both you and her were tied to a burning tree. He said that he would rescue you because he loves you so much."

Zoey said "Chase no matter how much you love me your sisters should always come first. I don't care what the situation is."

Chase's eyes filled with tears he said "dad you promised you wouldn't embarrass me in front of her. You not only embarrassed me you started a fight! I have to talk to her."

Chase's dad said "Chase I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I didn't think she'd get upset. I'll talk to her and explain everything."

Chase snapped "dad you've done enough! Just go check into the hotel! I don't want to even know you're here for the rest of the semester!"

Chase's dad sighed and said "son you're right I screwed up. Give me a chance to prove to you that I can change."

Chase watched Zoey run away from him tears falling down her cheeks. Chase knew that there were two places that Zoey would go. One was fountain and the other was the lake. He also knew that because of the fight his dad had caused he was the last person she wanted to see. He turned and followed her anyway because he knew that she needed him.

Meanwhile back at the girl's lounge Nicole, Quinn, and Lola were talking about how strange Chase had been acting.

Lola said "when he first sat down he wouldn't stop staring at his dad. I hope that he's ok. He and Zoey didn't come back with us. Chase has never even mentioned his dad before today."

Quinn said "I want to know why tonight was so important to him. He scared Zoey half to death. She thought that Chase wouldn't love her anymore if his dad didn't like her."

Nicole said "I think I know why tonight was such a big deal. Chase asked Zoey to marry him right. Neither of them have the money to pay for the wedding. I think that Chase wanted his dad to meet Zoey so he could ask him for the money to pay for the wedding. I don't think he meant to scare Zoey either. That doesn't seem like something he would do."


	15. A storm saves a relationship

Dreams save a relationship

**A storm saves a relationship**

Zoey was sitting at the fountain crying. She knew that Chase's dad wouldn't like her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She loved Chase more than anything that was one thing that she'd always been sure of. She felt her feelings for him changing. She wasn't sure if she really loved him. She didn't want to think about what had happened anymore. She also didn't want to talk to Chase until she knew how she felt. She got up and went to her dorm room.

Chase had given up on looking for Zoey. He sat on the bank on of the lake. He put his head in his hands and cried. He had been so happy that his dad was coming to PCA. Now his dad had destroyed the relationship that he had worked for three years keep together. He was so upset and angry that he didn't even realize that he'd fallen asleep.

Meanwhile Zoey laid awake tossing and turning. Through all her years at PCA Zoey had been sure that she and Chase would always be together. When she finally did fall asleep she had several strange dreams. All of them involved her and Chase.

The one that she remembered the most was she and Chase had been horse back riding. The strange part was when she and Chase came to a river their horses' sprouted wings. Chase's horse flew next to Zoey and he kissed her. Then Chase and his horse disappeared into the night.

Zoey woke up from this dream shaking. She knew that she had to talk to Chase. She quietly got out of bed and went to the boy's dorm to find Chase.

When Zoey got to Chase's dorm room Logan answered the door. He looked at her pointed to the clock and slammed the door in her face.

Michael opened the door and said "Zoey what going on? It's late and we can't find Chase. There's going to be a really bad storm so we need to find him."Zoey said "Michael he and I got into a fight. I know we seem to do nothing but fight anymore. I think I know where he is. At the lake that's our favorite place."

Michael said "it's not safe for you to leave the dorm room. This storm seems calm now but the wind will pick up quick. Stay here where it's safe if you're right about where Chase is I don't have a lot of time to find him."

Zoey said "alright Michael just be careful. Hurry so you can both come here where it's safe."

Meanwhile Chase woke up from a nightmare. In the dream there had been a terrible storm! He and Zoey were trapped in it. The sky was a black mass of rain wind and sand. In the dream he had tied Zoey to him. Then when the storm hit fire caught a branch and the branch landed on Zoey's shirt. Zoey was screaming that in order to save himself he had to untie her. Chase untied her. The worst part of the dream was when Zoey reached to grab his hand and a wave dragged her out to sea.

Chase was soaked with sweat he saw the water rising and felt the wind pick up. It was just like his nightmare except Zoey wasn't with him. He was worried about her. He knew that storms could get very violent especially on the coast. He started to go look for Zoey again when he saw a figure running toward him. He thought it was Zoey so he ran to the figure and kissed it on the lips.

The figure screamed "Chase I know I'm saving your stupid puffy headed butt. Why did you kiss me Chase?"

That was when Chase realized it was Michael. He had to shout to be heard over the wind "I thought you were Zoey! I wanted her to know that I still love her! This is just like my nightmare!"

Michael shouted over the noise of the wind "we can talk once we're safe in our dorm! Zoey already there! She was looking for you so she could tell you that she loved you!"

Once Chase and Michael got to the boy's dorm it started to rain hard. Chase used his key to open the door to his room. Zoey threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. Chase was out of breath when she let go.

Zoey said "Chase thank god you're alright. I was so worried about you."

Michael asked "you alright man? When I found you were saying that it was just like your nightmare. Do you want to talk about it? I promise that Zoey and I won't laugh at you. I can't make promises for Logan and James though."

Chase shivered as he remembered Zoey trying to grab his hand when a wave pulled her out to sea.

His voice shook and he said "I don't need to talk about it. I know what it meant. It meant that if Zoey and I don't stop fighting I'm going to lose her. That's the last thing I want. I love you Zoey. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop loving you."

James woke up and saw Zoey in his dorm. He grabbed his bathrobe and put it on. Then he knelt on the floor beside her, Michael, and, Chase.

James said "Michael I'm glad you found Chase. The weather is getting pretty nasty out there. If he'd been missing for much longer we would have to call Dean Rivers."

Zoey said "James could you be a friend and get me some tea please. I'm really stressed out and something warm to drink will calm my nerves."

James said "I'll right Zoey do you want lemon and honey or just milk. Does anybody else want anything? Dean Rivers said that each dorm is allowed to send one person to get anything they might need during the storm?"

Logan woke up and said "James I left my sweatshirt in the lounge could you get it please."

Chase said "just get me a coffee and I also left my sweatshirt in the lounge."

Michael said "get Lola please. I need to know that she's safe. Thanks James for doing this for us."

James said "it's no problem. It's the least I can do for my friends. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

After James left Zoey leaned into Chase and started to cry. Chase pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly. He didn't need to ask what was wrong this time. He could feel it. She was crying because she was scared.

Michael looked at Chase and said "she's really freaking out isn't she. I've never seen her like this before."

Chase said "Zoey look at me. I'm not going anywhere I promise. The storm will blow over in a few hours you'll see."

Zoey sobbed "Chase what's going to happen to us?"

Chase said "Zoe you and I are going to always be together no matter how bad the storm is."

James went to the girls' dorm and knocked on the door. Nicole answered the door she smiled at James.

James said "I was just making sure that you girls weren't scared by the storm. Is everybody ok or would you like to come with me to my dorm? Zoey's already there I just thought I check on you girls."

Nicole shivered but she said "I'm not scared of a little storm."

Quinn got out of bed and hugged a whimpering Lola. Then Quinn said "James where's Zoey? That storm is pretty nasty I hope she's alright."

Lola wiped the tears off her cheeks and said "James what are you doing here? I'm embarrassed to admit that I'm scared of this little storm."

James said "Lola it's ok to be scared. This isn't a little storm I would feel better if all of you would come to the boys' dorm with me. I just need to get a few things first."

Lola hugged James and said "thank you for not laughing at me."

James said "I would never laugh at you. I'm your friend."

James went and quickly grabbed the rest of the things that his friends asked for. Then he came back for the girls.

When they got to the boy's dorm James had Nicole open the door. She leaned up against James and helped him carry the stuff.

Logan looked at James then at Lola, Quinn, and Nicole. He had a worried frown on his face.

Quinn asked "baby what's wrong? Everybody is going to be fine."

Logan said "Quinn this isn't a regular storm. It's a hurricane Dean Rivers just announced that this is the first hurricane in 28years that has affected PCA!"

Quinn pulled Logan into a tight hug. He tried to shake off how frightened he really was. He said "James they're going to be staying with us for a while. I'm worried about Zoey. She's been sitting in Chase's lap crying for an hour. I think she's really scared or something else is bothering her."

James walked over towards Zoey who had her head buried in Chase's shoulder. Chase flashed James a look that seemed to say get away from her. James set the tea and Chase's coffee on the table then he walked away.

Chase rubbed Zoey's back and said "Zoey James got your tea. Drink it you'll feel better. Michael what should I do? She's been crying like this for an hour?"

Michael said "get her to drink her tea. That will get her to calm down. Once she's stopped crying get her to lie down and then sing her that song you wrote for her."

Chase said "Zoey I wrote a song for you but I can't sing it until you lay down."

Zoey sniffed drank her tea and then laid her head in Chase's lap.

Chase motioned for Michael to cover Zoey up with an extra blanket. Then he began to sing to her _"Blonde hair, warm blue eyes always open to a surprise. I love her ups her downs even more I love spinning her around. I love kissing her late at night without a sound without a sight. When she cries she pulls my heart strings tight. I fall hard every time I see her. I love her more each time hit the ground. I have more fun when she's around."_

Zoey had fallen asleep in Chase's lap. She had a smile on her face and seemed more relaxed.

Michael said "maybe there's the reason that the storm hit. It brought you and Zoey back together."

Chase sarcastically said "having her sit in my lap and cry really brought us closer together. The important thing is that this storm will blow over in a few hours."

Logan said "Chase what's bothering you. You know that you can tell us anything."

Chase said "I'm scared to. I just couldn't show it because Zoey was having a nervous break down. I just hope that my dad got out of the area before the storm hit."

Michael said "you should've told us man we could've helped you. I'm sure your dad is fine."

Logan said "if you want to contact him you'll have to use email. All of the phone lines are dead because of the wind."

Chase grabbed his coffee and his laptop. When he checked his messages there was one from his dad saying that he wanted to make things right. The message also said that his area had been evacuated due to hurricane warning."

Chase smiled and said "my dad's alright and so are my friends. Now I can get some sleep."

Chase had Michael help him carry Zoey over to Chase's bed. He covered Zoey up. Then he lay down beside her.


	16. PCA might close

PCA Might Close

**PCA Might Close!**

Chase woke up to a loud siren blaring in his ear. He had heard the signal before during a drill. It was the hurricane warning signal.

Chase woke up Michael and Logan. Then he said "the storm has hit land."

Michael woke up Lola. He said "get your things the storm has hit land! We need to get to higher ground."

Lola woke up Zoey, Quinn, and Nicole. Zoey rubbed her eyes that were red from crying.

Logan woke up James he said "we need to get to higher ground. Only grab what you can carry."

James said "our dorm is the highest on Campus. Where are we going to go the roof?"

Logan said "yes that exactly where we're going to go. It's not going to flood because it's so high off the ground."

Chase said "how are we going to get to the roof without going outside? Now that the storm has hit land the weather's going to get worse."

Logan said "there happens to be a ladder hidden in our dorm. That ladder goes straight to the roof. We need to get to higher ground quickly! Quinn you, Nicole, Lola, and Zoey go first." I, Chase, Michael, and James will be right behind you."

Lola took a step towards the ladder and whimpered. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Michael put his arms around her. He kissed her and she took a step farther towards the ladder. Zoey climbed up the ladder slowly but she didn't panic. After Quinn, Nicole, Lola had climbed up the ladder Chase, Logan, Michael, and James climbed up the ladder.

Zoey flung herself into Chase's arms. Chase held her and wished he could take away all of her fear. He felt the cold wind hit his face and wrapped himself and Zoey in one of the blankets that he brought out.

James said "Chase I can have Zoey sit with me for a while if you need a break."

Chase glared at James but didn't say anything. He rubbed Zoey's back while she sobbed as though her heart had been split in two.

Logan looked at Quinn who was sitting in a lawn chair. She told him that she wasn't scared but Logan knew her better than that. He knew that just like the rest of them she was scared. He went over to her and sat down in one of the other lawn chairs.

He said "Quinn baby it's alright if you're scared. I'm even scared this is nothing that any of us expected. I love you Quinn. If you love me back then you'll allow yourself to cry in front of me."

Quinn said "Logan I love you. You're right I'm scared to death. I've never actually had to ride out a hurricane before. I was afraid that you'd laugh at me."

Logan said "Quinn relax I'd never laugh at you."

James was sitting next to Nicole trying to figure out how to help Zoey.

James asked "Nicole did I do anything to upset Chase? He won't talk to me and he won't let me talk to Zoey. I really want to help her but Chase tries to keep me away from her." How can I prove to Zoey that I'm still her friend if I can't talk to her?"

Nicole said "Zoey knows that you care about her. She's not stupid James. You brought her tea to her didn't you? That proves that you're still her friend. Chase is just under a lot of pressure. He cares about Zoey so much that he gets over protective. Once Zoey stops crying he'll calm down."

James hugged Nicole and then asked "Nicole are you scared? You're shaking hard."

Nicole said "no James I'm not scared it's just cold up here that's all."

James got a blanket and put it around Nicole's shoulders. Then she lay down and went to sleep.

Michael was lying on his back asleep. Lola had her head on his chest and was also asleep. James went over to where Zoey and Chase were sleeping and kissed Zoey lightly on the cheek. Then he lay down and went to sleep.

Logan went to sleep in the lawn chair with Quinn's head buried in his arm. He had never felt more in love with her. He thought she looked beautiful when she slept.

When Chase woke up in the early morning he couldn't believe his eyes. The campus was a complete and total mess. Debris was everywhere Chase had to fight back tears when he looked at the school. Zoey heard Chase wake up and hugged him good morning. Chase thought that it was a good thing that she was only half awake and didn't open her eyes.

Chase woke Michael and said "this is bad! I never thought that a simple storm could do this much damage. How are we going to tell the girls?"

Michael said "I'll tell Lola she'll take the best of any of them. You're going to talk to Zoey because she only seems to want to come to you when she's upset. James and Logan will talk to Quinn and Nicole."

Logan woke up and said "what the heck happened here! It looks like someone threw a party on campus and didn't clean up the mess."

Chase said "the school might have to close depending on the damage."

Logan said "Dean Rivers won't do that unless he absolutely has to. My dad will pay for the damages if he has to."

Chase said "Logan it might not be safe for Dean Rivers to keep the school open. If power lines are down then he might have to close the school. I'm not happy about this either man."

When James saw the mess he was too shocked to say anything. Tears filled his eyes and fell down his cheeks. Nicole woke up and screamed when she saw the mess.

Chase put his arm around Nicole and said "everything will be ok. You'll see PCA will remain open as long as Dean Rivers thinks it's safe.

Zoey stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. When she saw the mess she started to cry. Chase hugged her close and kissed her.

Zoey sobbed Chase stop it. PCA was destroyed in this storm! I love it here but now I might have to find somewhere else to go to school. That means I might never see you, Michael, James, Quinn, Nicole, Logan, and Lola again."

Chase said "I'll go talk to Dean Rivers right now Zoe. I'll find out if PCA is going to be open. No matter what happens I promise that you and I will be together."

Chase climbed down the ladder into the boys' dorm. He went to Dean River's office and found him sitting in a chair crying.

He walk towards Dean Rivers and asked "what's wrong? Is the damage really that bad Sir?"

Dean Rivers said "the damage is a disaster! The girls' dorms are flooded with more than a foot of water. The class rooms are also flooded and the science center and the gym clasped because of the wind. The only rooms that weren't damaged were the boys' dorms the boy's lounge and Sushi Rocks. It's going to cost billions of dollars to keep PCA open and I'm afraid that if we reopen PCA it will only be for guys!"

Chase was speechless he blinked back tears and left the room. When he got back to the roof he sat down in a chair and hugged Zoey close to him.

Zoey asked "Chase how did it go with Dean Rivers? Is PCA still going to be open?"

Chase said "Zoey I have some bad news. PCA will be open but it might be for boys only."

Zoey stood up and walked away from Chase. Her face was hidden in her hands and she was crying softly. Nicole, Quinn, and Lola hugged her. Chase stood with his back to her he couldn't do anything and that hurt worse than seeing her cry.

Nicole said "Zoey Chase said might that means that there is still a chance that PCA will still accept girls and boys."

Logan said "Zoey when you first came to PCA I know that I was a total jerk. Now I'm going to offer you some advice. Don't shoot the messenger. Chase feels bad enough about what he had to tell you. Talk to him he loves you. I'll leave you two alone."

Michael asked "Chase you alright man? I know Zoey took that pretty hard. Maybe if you talk to her everything will be ok. You'll never know unless you try."

Zoey turned to face Chase her eyes were bright red from crying. Chase sighed and gave her a look that said I don't want to fight anymore. Zoey ran into his arms and he held her for a long time.

After Zoey let got she said "I'm really going to miss you Chase. You have been the highlight of all my years at PCA. Even when we fought we had fun. Can we have one last grape war?"

Chase said "Zoe don't talk like that. Michael, Logan, James, and I will find a way for the girls to be able to stay at PCA. We'll be glad to do it. We love having you girls here. It makes s our lives much nicer. Yes you and I can have a grape war but first I want to play would you rather."

Zoey said "alright but how do you plan to get the girls to be able to stay at PCA?"

Chase said "you'll find out in three months Zoey. Let's just say this is payback for not letting me watch your DVD."

Zoey said "you don't need to watch it now. You already know how I feel. Now tell me your plan. The semester ends in three months. I want to know if I should say goodbye to you guys now or if I'm coming back next semester."

Chase said "I don't have a plan right now. It's going to take some time to come up with one."

Zoey asked "Chase If the girls do have to leave PCA you'll still love me right?"

Chase said "did you see the engraving on that locket Zoey and Chase forever I meant it. It doesn't matter how far apart we are."

Zoey asked "is it safe for us to sleep in your dorm again or did it flood?"

Chase said "all the boys' dorms are fine. The girls are flooded with more than a foot of water. It's going to cost billions of dollars to rebuild all of the dorms plus the science center and the gym."

Zoey said "let's go to your dorm where it's warm. Everybody is probably looking for us."

Chase and Zoey went into his dorm and sat down on the bed. Zoey smiled at Chase and James both. James got up and went to go sit on the top bunk.

Chase said "you don't have to move. This is your dorm to. I'm sorry I was such a pig before. I just hate seeing Zoey hurt. When you offered to help her instead of me I felt useless and that made me angry. I hope we can be friends because all of us are going to have to work together so Zoey can stay here."

James said "I know that you love Zoey very much. I never wanted to take her away from you. I think that we can be friends Chase if the next time Zoey gets upset you'll let me help her if you can't."

James sat back down and Zoey hugged both of them. Just then Dean Rivers knocked on the door. He came into the room and asked "excuse me can I talk to Chase Mathews alone?"

Chase was nervous but he let his friends leave the room. Dean Rivers sat on the couch across from the bed.

Chase asked "what did you need Sir? If it's about this morning I didn't mean any disrespect to you."

Dean Rivers said "if you can come up with a way for us to make six billion dollars then Zoey, Quinn, Nicole, and, Lola can stay. You have three months to make the money. Let me know when you have an idea. The reason I asked everyone to leave is Zoey might think it's unfair that she and her friends are the only girls that are allowed to stay."

Chase said "alright Sir I'll let you know when I come up with an idea."

When everybody came back into the room Chase said "I have good news and bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?"

Zoey said "bad news first."

Chase said "I have to come up with six billion dollars for the girls to stay here at PCA. The other part of the bad news is that you, Nicole, Quinn, and Lola are the only ones that can stay. The good news is that hopefully if I raise more than six billion dollars all of the girls can stay."

Zoey said "Chase its sweet of you to try but you can't raise six billon dollars by yourself. I love you but we need to face the music. We need to – I need to accept that these few months might be the last time I see your beautiful smile and that big bushy head of yours."

Chase sighed and asked "do you want it to be the last time Zoe? I don't because I love you. I enjoy starting each school year falling when I see you. I didn't fall because I was clumsy. I fell because I love you. You make me feel so happy that I don't pay attention. I don't want this year to be the last time I will feel that way."

Zoey felt her will not to cry in front of Chase breaking. She slowly took a few deep breaths and then she forced a smile. She didn't want the end of the school year to be the end of her and Chase. She also knew that there was no way that Chase could earn billions of dollars by himself. She wanted to be honest with him tell him that she was hurting inside. Instead she kept the fake smile on her face and kissed him gently.

Chase held her in his arms he wanted the kiss to last as long as possible. He was sad when she pulled away. He saw the traces of tears on her cheeks. He figured out why she had broken away so quickly.

Zoey gasped for breath. Small sobs escaped her every once in a while. She didn't come to Chase at all she couldn't even look at him. This time Zoey crying made him angry. She had lied to him by forcing that smile. He told her how she made him feel and she had thrown it in his face. He couldn't look at her. He didn't want to look at her. He also didn't want to fight. So he turned and walked away.

Zoey felt terrible she needed Chase but when she turned to face him he was gone. Tears once again filled her eyes. It was bad enough that she and Chase were fighting again but something else filled her heart with fear her dream. Chase had kissed her and then disappeared. The only difference was that it wasn't beautiful. She had been crying the whole time Chase had been kissing her. All the sadness that she had been hiding about the mess at PCA broke out she sobbed until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile was sitting at the fountain trying to make since out of why he left Zoey when she was obviously upset. He closed his eyes and remembered his birthday one year ago. When he realized that Zoey was more then a friend **"he had been sitting on the edge of the fountain crying in the rain. He wished that what he heard wasn't true but deep in his gut he knew it was. He felt like his world should stop. She had made his world spin when she was alive now that she was dead he wanted life to stop. Then he heard two gentle voices speaking to him. One was inside his head that was his grandmother saying that she was alright and she was sorry that she had missed his birthday. The other voice however was Zoey she spoke so softly he could barely hear her. He could tell by her actions though that she wanted to sit beside him and hold him in her arms. He nodded and she sat down beside him. After a long time he leaned into her sobbing hard. He was grateful that she was there thankful that his world wouldn't stop."**

Chase was taken out of his memory by someone setting a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Dustin. Chase ruffled Dustin's hair and he laughed.

Then Dustin said "Chase something is bothering you. What is it you can tell me?"

Chase said "Dustin you're just a kid. Go pester your sister and leave me alone!"

Dustin's eyes filled with tears he said "my sister asked me to come and talk to you. She was worried about you Chase. You've changed a lot. Before you told Zoey you loved her you would have never pushed me away like this."

Dustin ran back to his dorm crying. He had never heard Chase talk to anyone like that. Even when he was upset he was always kind and gentle. He didn't want to tell Zoey what had happened but he knew he had to. He wiped the tears off his cheeks and went to talk to his sister.

Dustin knocked on the door to the room that Zoey was sleeping in.

Nicole opened the door and called "Zoe your little brother is here."

Zoey ran to the door and hugged Dustin. Then she asked "Dustin what did Chase say to you? If he hurt you I'm going to ring his neck!"

Dustin started to cry Zoey hugged him and said "let's go outside and talk ok."

Dustin and Zoey went outside they sat down on the beach watching the sunset.

Dustin said "Zoe I don't think Chase meant to hurt me. I think he's just having a hard time dealing with the fact that PCA might have to close. He's under a lot of pressure because if he doesn't convince Dean Rivers that there's a way to earn enough money to fix the school it will close and then every one would hate him."

Zoey ruffled Dustin's hair and asked "did Chase tell you this?"

Dustin said "I heard him and Dean Rivers talking. I was worried that the school might close so I listened in. Was it wrong for me to eaves drop Zoey?"

Zoey said "Dustin you're too smart for your age. Are you still worried about PCA closing Dustin? It won't close Chase and Dean Rivers made an agreement that if Chase could raise six billion dollars by the end of the school year PCA will stay open."

Dustin said "Zoe I hate it when you and Chase fight. Do you think that you could stop dragging me into it?"

Zoey hugged Dustin and said "yes but let's go back inside its cold out here."

Dustin sighed and asked "Zoe you don't think I'm just a kid do you?"

Zoey stopped walking and asked "where'd you get an idea like that? You're my little brother I love you. You might be annoying sometimes and there are times that I've wished I was an only child but then I realize that without you I would have a very boring life."

Dustin hugged his sister and said "Chase told me that I was just a little kid. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't feel that way."

Zoey said "Dustin you should have known that I wouldn't but I'm glad you talked to me. Is there anything else bothering you?"

Dustin said "thanks for helping me out Zoe."

Meanwhile Logan was sitting with Quinn. She was reading a book while he massaged her shoulders. Logan couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was bugging her. Every time he would stop rubbing her shoulders they would tense up again.

Finally Logan asked "Quinn why are you so uptight? Your back and shoulders are a mess."

Quinn couldn't hold it back any longer she began to cry.

Logan said "Quinn baby I didn't mean it like that. What's wrong?"

Quinn sobbed "I love you Logan but now every things ruined. If Chase can't raise the money I might never see you again. I was never accepted at my old school. People called me a freak. Here at PCA I'm accepted I have friends and something I never thought I would get a boyfriend. I don't want to lose all that just because of a stupid storm."

Logan said "baby you won't lose me. I'll call you every night this summer. Better yet you're spending the entire summer at my summer home. We'll be together one way or another I promise."

Quinn wiped her eyes and said "god I don't know what came over me. I feel so uncomfortable crying in front of people. I love you and I hope you won't hold my weakness against me."

Logan said "I wouldn't baby and you know that. I love you and when you love someone nothing embarrassing that they might say or do matters. Chase taught me that. No matter what crazy things he did in front of Zoey she still loved him. I want you and me to have the same type of relationship."


	17. Chase's idea

Chase's idea

**Chase's idea**

Chase thought about what Dustin had said. He had changed when he told Zoey he loved her. According to Michael and Logan he had become more self confident and relaxed around her. James however until they had agreed to become friends had been afraid of him. More importantly he had upset Dustin by calling him a kid. He didn't know what to do. If Dustin told Zoey about what happened she would never speak to him again.

After a lot of thinking he came up with an idea that would save his relationship with Zoey and keep girls at PCA. He ran to Dean Rivers's office and asked to speak to him.

Chase said "Dean Rivers I was wondering if you would consider my idea to raise money for the school."

Dean Rivers said "alright talk Matthews. What is your idea?"

Chase said "it's kind of fuzzy but maybe if we held a carnival like we did for that one dance."

Dean Rivers said "that carnival we had a few years ago cost more money than we made. We only made money on it because Zoey made t-shirts and a band bought all of them."

Chase said "we could have two events we could have Zoey make custom t- shirts and backpacks. I could have a pie eating contest."

Dean Rivers asked "how are the custom shirts and backpacks going to work?"

Chase said "the students will bring Zoey a shirt with a picture they want on it and Zoey will put it on the shirt. The backpacks will work the same way."

Dean Rivers said "alright Chase you got yourself a deal. The t-shirts can be sold until the end of the school year. However the pie eating contest can only happen on the last day before summer break. We'll have the carnival on the last day as well."

Chase said "thank you Dean Rivers. I really think that these ideas will raise at least six billion dollars maybe more."

Chase left Dean Rivers' office and went to talk to Zoey. He used his key and opened the door. Michael was sitting with Lola. He guessed that they were talking about how he wouldn't be able to raise the money by himself because when he came into the room they stopped talking.

He asked "Michael have you seen Zoey? I need to talk to her. That nightmare I had seemed just a little bit too real. She died Michael because I couldn't save her fast enough!"

Michael said "I think she spent the night in her brother's dorm. We haven't seen her all morning. This isn't just about your dream is it? You love her but because she didn't come to you when she was crying you think she doesn't love you."

Chase asked "Michael did you know she was crying the whole time? She probably didn't turn to me because I kissed her when she was upset. What kind of person am I? I'm just as bad as Logan!"

Michael said "wait up Chase don't jump to conclusions. Zoey loves you and deep inside of your thick scull you know it."

Chase said "I need to hear Zoey say it. Last night she ultimately said that I couldn't raise the money. If she loves me she would support me. I need to talk to her Michael."

Chase got half way to Dustin's dorm room. Then he turned around and went to the beach. He found Zoey sitting at the edge of a sand dune. Her back was to him. Chase snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

Before he could even say guess who Zoey said "I love you Chase. I'm sorry about last night. I know that it's not going to be easy for you to raise the money. That's why your friends are going to help you. The girls are going to sell t-shirts and the boys are going to hold a dance off contest and a pie eating contest. Dustin and I already talked to Dean Rivers early this morning. Here I made this for you. Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Zoey set a shirt in Chase's hands. Chase was shocked the front of the shirt had several pictures of him and Zoey. The words printed on the front of the shirt read we will always love each other no matter how hard the storm.

Chase hugged Zoey and said "Zoe this shirt is great! How did you get the pictures on the shirt? I also talked to Dean Rivers about maybe having a carnival like we had a few years ago. He said we could set one up on the last day of classes that's when the boys will run the pie eating contest and the dance off."

Zoey said "we make a great team Chase."

Chase laughed and said "what makes you say that. You came up with the idea and went to Dean Rivers before I did."

Zoey said "Chase Dustin hates it when you and I fight. Do you think we can stop it please?"

Chase said "I don't want to fight anymore either Zoe. That's why I walked away when you were crying. I felt like you had lied to me by trying not to cry as long as you did. You don't need to be sorry because you did nothing wrong."

Zoey said "alright Chase where were we last night?"

Chase said "grape war and would you rather. Boys' lounge tonight just you and me."

Zoey said "let's go on a real date tonight. That restaurant on the beach was very nice. This time let's go just the two of us."

Chase said "alright Miss Brooks you've got yourself a date. I should go change for dinner."

Zoey said "did you really want to spend the night with me playing would you rather and having a grape war."

Chase said "Zoey I wanted a real date to but you didn't seem to want it. How about we compromise instead of having a big expensive dinner how about I take you to you to a movie and we get ice cream after my treat. Then we'll play would you rather and have a grape war."

Zoey said "let's forget the movie and just play would you rather and have the grape war. That's what I really want Chase. Just the two of us and No pressure being put on the other person to be perfect."

Chase said "that sounds prefect Zoey. What time should I meet you in the boys' lounge?"

Zoey said "meet me in the lounge at eight thirty. I love you Chase."

Chase sighed and went to talk to Michael, Logan, Quinn, Lola, James, and Nicole about what had happened with Zoey.

Meanwhile Lola and Michael were sitting on the bed together. Tears were falling down her cheeks. Michael said "Lola just because I called Lisa my little Lisa doesn't mean I love her. You're over reacting it didn't bother you before spring break. I love you or I wouldn't have asked you to marry me."

Lola sobbed "that's not the point Michael you're supposed to have a nickname like that for me. Am I your little Lola?"

Michael said "do you want to be my little Lola? I love you more than anything. I want us to have the relationship that Zoey and Chase have. I know it'll take time but I don't care. I'm willing to work for it as long as it takes."

Lola said "yes I want to be your little Lola! That's why I said yes when you asked me to marry you. We don't need to have what Zoey and Chase have. I'm happy with our relationship just the way it is. I'm sorry I didn't trust you Michael."

Michael said "it's alright Lola I understand and I probably shouldn't call her that anymore either."

Chase came into the room and said "Michael I have a problem! Zoey wants to spend the night in the boys' lounge just the two of us."

Michael said "how is that a problem you big haired freak? You love her I thought you wanted to have a night alone with her."

Chase said "she wants to play would you rather and have a grape war. That's not my idea of a date. She said she wants to do that because then no one is under any pressure to be prefect."

Michael said "I don't think she has forgotten what your dad said to her. You said he told her she had to prove herself to him. That couldn't have been easy for her to hear Chase."

Chase said "you're right Michael I need to meet her in the lounge at eight thirty. Michael said "its eight o clock now so you better go. Did she say what time you guys would be done?"

Chase said "no and that's the other problem. I don't know if she wants me to spend the night with her or not. I'm not ready for that and it scares me."

Michael said "alright if she asks just tell her you aren't ready. She'll understand because she really loves you."

Chase saw Zoey in the lounge and came up with an idea. He grabbed her hand and said "come with me."

Zoey was shocked but she followed him any way. Chase took her to the beach and then spun her around. Zoey looked at the stars that were just starting to come out.

She said "Chase I thought we were going play would you rather."

Chase said we are. Would you rather continue playing this game or enjoy a night of sushi and dancing outside under the stars?"

Zoey said "I would rather go dancing and eat sushi outside with you. This is the most perfect idea you've ever came up with. You know what else you're going to raise over six billion dollars so that all the girls can stay at PCA. I love you Chase more than anything in the world."

Chase smiled at her and said "I love you to Zoe. You're something in my life that will never change. Are you sure that this is how you want our first real date be just a night on the beach Zoe?"

Zoey said "I told you one of the conditions of our date tonight was that no one had to worry about being perfect. That meant you to silly. Your idea was perfect spicy California rolls are my favorite and this music is heavenly. Where did you get this idea? I'm sure you didn't just look at me and decide to take me dancing."

Chase whispered "like you said the thing about tonight was it was supposed to be random. I just followed your instructions. I wanted to prove that I didn't care what my dad thought of you. I thought this would be a great way to prove it. Was I right Zoe or did I screw up?"

Zoey said "you big haired freak! What part of how I'm acting says I think you screwed up? Would you rather I tell how much I love tonight with a kiss or counting stars?"

Chase asked "what you mean counting stars? The stars already are starting to go in."

Zoey said "counting stars means I tell you how many stars it would take for me to do this night over with you."

Chase said "I'll take the kiss Zoe."

Zoey leaned over and kissed Chase hard on the lips. He could smell the perfume she put on. He spun her around on the sand and swept her off her feet. He danced with her until sun rise. He had never seen her so happy in the three and a half years he'd known her. When they walked back to their dorm Zoey kissed him.

That night before Chase went to sleep he looked at a picture of his grandparents and whispered "grandma I took your advice. I asked Zoey to marry me. She loved your wedding ring and the locket that you left me to give to her. I guess what you said was true when you let the rain drops hit your face you don't feel sad anymore. Thank you for helping me. Tonight was perfect she knows how much I really love her."

Chase was having really strange dreams about his grandmother. In one of the dreams he was a young child. He was sitting in her lap and she was singing to him. He laid his head on her shoulder and she said "Chase its time to forget the rain drops. I love you very much and I'm sorry that I can't be there beside you. Your grandfather says he loves you to. We know you miss us Chase but its time to let go and forget. Goodbye Chase and remember that I love you."

Chase woke up from this dream in tears. Zoey heard him sobbing and held his hand tight. She didn't ask questions she just held him all night long. When Zoey woke up in the morning Chase's head was in her lap. Dried tears were on his face but he seemed more relaxed.

Logan woke up and said "Chase was screaming in his sleep last night. I think he had that dream again. How bad was it this time Zoey?"

Zoey asked "Logan has he had this dream before?"

Logan said "he has it a lot. Sometimes the dream is worse then other times. Michael and I have no clue how to cheer him up."

Zoey said "Logan it was pretty bad he was sobbing all night long."

Michael woke up and said "poor Chase I don't think I could deal with this dream. I don't know how he manages to sleep at night."

Zoey said "you're going to wake him up Michael. I want him to get some sleep."

Chase stirred and mumbled "I won't forget you grandma. When you love someone you never forget them. Sometimes I wish I could so these nightmares would go away. I can't take it anymore!"

Zoey gently held his hand and said "you won't have to. It's ok to miss them Chase. These nightmares are only happening because you don't think that it's ok for you to miss them. If you would just let your feelings go you'll be alright. I love you Chase."

Chase sat up and hugged Zoey tears pricking his eyes. Zoey pulled him close and began to sing _"A million rain drops upon your face tears disappear_ _without a trace. A million rain drops let them fall and kiss your face."_

Chase pulled away from Zoey and said "Zoe please don't sing that song again. I think that things happen for a reason. I haven't been able to stop missing her because I sing that song to many times. Maybe if I forget I won't miss her any more."

Zoey looked at him with tear filled eyes and said "why would you want to forget? Before she died you said that you were very close to her. I know how you feel Chase but forgetting how much you love them isn't going to help you."

James woke up and asked "Zoey are you all right? I heard you get up at three in the morning. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Chase said "James Zoey wants to talk to me alone."

James said "Zoe when you want to talk I'm going to be right outside."

Logan asked "should I leave to Zoey?"

Zoey said "Logan I don't want you to leave. Chase needs us right now we have to teach him a lesson."

Logan asked "how do you plan on teaching him Zoe? What's the lesson that we're even teaching him?"

Zoey said "we need to teach him that forgetting the ones you love is not the way to get over missing them."

Logan said "Zoey don't do anything crazy. His dreams have been completely and totally awful. In one of them you died! I think I would want to forget to if I was having dreams like that."

Michael said "Logan and Zoey working together to help Chase. It must be the end of the world. Seriously guys how do you want to help Chase? Whatever you guys need I'll do it. Chase is my best friend I'd do anything for him."

Zoey said "Michael we're teaching Chase that he can't forget his grandparents just because he misses them. Do you have any ideas?"

Michael said "Zoey I really hate to say this but – Chase is my best friend I won't help you and Logan trick him for any reason! I don't care if it is meant to teach him a lesson. All this little trick you two are going to pull is going to do is make things worse."

Zoey said "hey Michael we aren't going to hurt Chase. We're preventing him from hurting himself."

Michael sighed and said "alright Zoey I'll help you and Logan. Promise me that no matter what Chase won't get hurt. If he does get hurt even a little by this lesson I will never speak to you or Logan again."

Logan said "dude take a chill pill. Zoey told you we aren't doing this to hurt Chase. We need your help to come up with a way to teach the lesson without hurting him."


	18. The lesson gets taught

The Lesson gets taught

**The Lesson gets taught**

Michael couldn't believe what he had agreed to do. He agreed to help Zoey and Logan teach Chase a lesson. He didn't even want to do it but Zoey said it was meant to help him.

Zoey, James, Logan, Quinn, Nicole, and Lola had all gone out to eat at sushi Rocks. Michael and Chase had stayed in the dorm room. Chase had said that he was too tired. Zoey was worried about him so she asked Michael to stay with him.

Chase was lying on the single bed pretending to be asleep. He hoped that if Michael thought he was sleeping he would leave. Chase just wanted to be left alone his head was so full of thoughts that it hurt. It didn't help that Michael was playing with his clackers. Chase hated that toy with great passion it was so annoying! He just lied there in the dark listening to the clackers annoying clicking.

Michael realized that Chase was awake and asked "Chase are you sure nothings bothering you? You haven't done anything all day and you didn't want to go to dinner. Is there anything you want to talk about? I'm here for you man Zoey is really worried about you we both want to help."

Chase said "Michael if you want to help get Zoey to sit with me. All I need is to hear the voice of someone who loves me."

Michael said "Zoey should be back from dinner soon. Chase is something else bothering you?"

Chase said "it's the worst day of the year. It's my birthday but it's also the day my grandmother past away. To make matters worse all my friends including Zoey forgot."

Michael said "Chase Zoey remembered she just didn't want you to get upset. She remembers what happened on that day was hard on you. The rest of us just followed the suite. We're sorry Chase we thought you'd want to forget about your birthday altogether."

Just then Zoey came into the room and asked "Chase did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did. I just realized what today is. No wonder you didn't want to hear the song a million rain drops. How could I have been so unkind? Chase you answer that and the grape is on!"

Chase said "Zoe calm down. You weren't unkind Zoe you just forgot. I understand. I love you Zoey nothing will ever change that."

Zoey hugged him and asked "Chase do you want to celebrate your birthday or not?"

Chase said "I just want to spend the day with my friends. I'm sorry that I've been so upset lately. I've just was trying to forget my grandmother. I know you guys think this was a stupid thing for me to do. I thought it was what she wanted me to do. Now I realize that I can't forget her because I love her. Now I know you guys just ate but would you like to have popcorn and see a movie for my birthday?"

Zoey said "yes I would but let me get changed first. We'll make it a pajama party like we tried to do last year. Happy birthday Chase I love you so much."

Everybody went to change Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, and Lola took turns going to the bathroom so they could change. Zoey wore the same pajamas that she always wore around Chase. The lime green fuzzy top with pink shorts and a lime green bathrobe. Nicole was wearing a pink tee-shirt with hearts and long pants with polka dots. Lola had on a pair of sweat pants and a grey shirt. Quinn had a silk nightdress that was a dark green color. Once everyone was changed the girls met Chase and the guys in the lounge. Zoey made popcorn and then told Chase to close his eyes. When Chase opened them Zoey put a red robe around his shoulders.

Chase smiled and said "Zoey please don't recreate the night my grandmother past away. I know that I can't forget her but can't I at least forget the night she died."

Zoey said "I want you to remember her. Celebrating your birthday might help you remember how much you loved her."

Tears filled Chase's eyes but he held them back. He smiled at Zoey and managed to laugh. Zoey gave Michael the signal and he said "Chase. It's not really your birthday. Zoey wanted to show you that you can't forget the ones you love even if they leave you."

Chase turned and left the room without another word. Michael glared at Zoey and snapped "you promised Chase wouldn't get hurt!"

Zoey said "he's fine Michael. Don't over react I'll talk to him. I promise."

Logan said "Its late why don't we just go to bed. Chase will cool down."

Zoey said "you guys go ahead. I think I need to sit up for a little while longer."

Quinn said "I'll stay with Zoey for a while. I'm a little tense."

Logan asked "Quinn do you want to talk? Don't get all upset everything is going to be fine."

Quinn said "no Logan I don't want to talk. I think that Zoey needs a friend right now. I'll come to bed in a few minutes. I love you Logan goodnight."

Zoey was sitting on the couch her face was white and tears were welled up in her eyes. Quinn sat down next to her and hugged her. Zoey leaned into her and cried.

Quinn said "Zoe calm down Chase doesn't hate you. Just tell me why you tricked him in the first place."

Zoey sniffed and said "he wouldn't admit that he couldn't forget how much he loved his grandparents. I thought that if he realized that I never forgot anything about him he would stop, trying to forget them."

Quinn said "you meant well things just didn't work out the way you planed. Sometimes these things happen and you just need to make the best of it. I'll go get Chase but you're going but you're going to talk to him. First I think that you need a fresh coffee and some chocolate."

Zoey said "Quinn go to bed. I'm fine I just need to rest. I'll be up in a minute just get some sleep."

Quinn frowned but went upstairs anyway. She knocked on the door to Chase's dorm room. Chase opened the door tears were falling down his cheeks. Quinn went inside quietly so she didn't wake anybody up. Chase hurried to wipe the tears off his cheeks. Quinn smiled at Chase and asked "how are you holding up? Zoey didn't mean to hurt you she wants to talk about this."

Chase said "I'll talk to her in the morning. Right now I need to get some sleep and forget."

Quinn said "Zoey didn't teach you anything did she! She risked everything to show you something important and you – oh god Chase you make me sick! Talk to Zoey and you'll understand what I mean good night."

Quinn flopped down on the bed her and Logan were sharing and screamed into a pillow. She heard Chase lie down and roll over. Most nights it had made her feel safe knowing that Chase, James, Logan, and Michael would protect her. Tonight however she was hoping that Chase would go see Zoey before going to bed. She heard Logan mumble something in his sleep she wiggled under his arm and fell asleep.

When James got up to use the bathroom he heard Zoey crying. He quickly ran over to the couch and put his arm around her.

James said "easy Zoey easy I'm here talk to me. Is this about the fight you and Chase are having? You did the right thing Zoey. Don't be so hard on yourself. You scare us when you are."  
Zoey sobbed "if I did the right thing why do I feel so awful? James I hurt him. You didn't see the look on his face. He's angry I can't face him right now."

James said "it's a little cold down here don't you think. I don't want you to get sick. Come upstairs with me Zoe."

Zoey followed James upstairs to the dorm they were sharing with their other friends. When they got back into the room James found Nicole sitting up her face was flushed and she was coughing hard. James ran to her and gently clapped her on the back. When she didn't stop he cupped his hands and asked Zoey to bring back a glass of water.

When Zoey returned with the water James poured some into his hands and put it to her lips. Nicole drank some of the water and her face returned to its normal color. She smiled at James.

James said "Nicole don't scare me like that. I thought I was going to lose you."

Nicole said "James I don't know what you're talking about. I just woke up and then the next thing I knew you were slapping me on the back."

James looked at Zoey for help but Zoey shook her head. She had no clue what had happened. Then Lola woke up. She grabbed Zoey's hand and held it tight. She seemed frightened Zoey couldn't figure out why until she saw that the bed that she and Chase shared was empty.

Zoey tried to stay calm but tears fell down her cheeks. She felt herself lean into Michael then she saw nothing but a bleared striped shirt. Michael held her and tried to mend her broken heart but nothing he said worked.

After what seemed like a long time she met Michael's eyes and said in a chocked voice "I need – Chase. I just don't understand why he would leave without saying goodbye. I really hurt him Michael. Part of me knows that this is some what – ok mostly my fault but please don't hate me."

Michael firmly said "I don't hate you. Stop crying or you're going to get me started. Zoey you're one of my closest friends. We need to accept that he had a good reason to leave."

Lola said "have a heart Michael. Zoey really feels guilty one of us should go look for him. I know that it's late but please do this for me."

Zoey said "I would really appreciate it if you would. I think I know where he might be. Check the beach I'm coming with you he needs to know I love him."

James said "Zoey don't do anything crazy. It's not safe to be on the beach right now. The debris hasn't been cleaned up."

Zoey said "James I don't care. Chase needs me how can I say I love him if when he truly needs to know that I do I'm not there."

Lola said "Zoey go to him but don't take Michael with you. It will sound more like you mean it if you're by yourself."

Zoey didn't say a word she just ran to the beach. When she reached the shore she saw Chase sitting on a log. She ran to him and put her hands over his eyes. He carefully removed her hands and motioned for her to sit.

Chase said "so Brooks did you learn your lesson?"

Zoey cried out "Chase what are you talking about?"

Chase said "did you learn not to play tricks on your boyfriend. I love you Zoey that was just a pretty mean trick. I think that the important thing is that we both learned something."

Zoey said "I learned not to play games with your memories and you learned not to try to forget the ones you love."

Chase followed Zoey up to the dorm room and they went to sleep. As James watched them sleep he thought that no one had ever made Zoey as happy and relaxed as she was right now. Even though he still loved her he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. He crawled into the top bunk next to Nicole. Nicole sat up and made room for him. He pulled her closer to his heart so she could hear the soothing beat.

Quinn was thinking about her and Logan's relationship. Logan was sweet but when she was scared he didn't pull her close. Even though she'd been dating him for months he didn't even remember that it was her birthday. For the three months that she and Logan had been dating she'd been sure that she loved him now she tossed and turned as she lay down beside him wondering if she loved the real Logan or the person he was probably pretending to be.

She got out of bed and went over to the window. She silently wished on the North Star that Logan really did love her and that she would spend the rest of her life with him. Now that her heart had made its wish she climbed back into bed and went to sleep peacefully.

Lola tapped Michael on the arm and asked "are Chase and Zoey going to be alright? I can't take anymore fighting."Michael said "everyone is friends again don't worry my little Lola. Go to sleep and in the morning I have a surprise for you."

Lola said "the night the storm hit you mentioned something about it happening for a reason. I think that it occurred to teach all of us an important lesson. We never would have learned these lessons if we weren't sleeping in the same dorm."

Michael started to say that Lola was just one of a kind but he fell asleep dreaming of their wedding day.


	19. The day of the carvinal

The Day of the Carnival

**The Day of the Carnival**

The last day of school came quicker than Chase expected. He had made the pies and had Zoey get white t-shirts and backpacks. He didn't even remember that it was the last day until he found Zoey on the beach crying. He held her close but nothing seemed to get her to stop.

Finally he asked "Zoey what is the matter? Please talk to me I want to help you."

Zoey sobbed "if you don't come up with the money today I might never see you again. The girls and I only made three hundred dollars in the past two months selling backpacks and shirts."

Chase spoke more gently and said "is that all that's bothering you Zoe? If all of us work together then we can raise the money. Trust me on this Zoe no matter what you and I will be together."

Zoey smiled at Chase and he wiped the tears from her eyes. He wanted to kiss her but he didn't think that it was the right time.

After a long time of not saying anything Chase said "Zoe lets get to work the others are waiting for us so we can start the carnival."

Zoey said "can't we just sit here for a while. I want to sit with you just like this for one last time."

Chase helped her stand up and said "Zoe everything's going to be fine. If we work together I know that we can raise the money."

Zoey sighed and said "alright but please don't break this promise."

Chase thought that this was one of the most important promises that he had ever made to Zoey. He had never broken a promise to her before but this was different this was a promise that he might not be able to keep. He didn't want Zoey to worry though so he kept a smile on his face and tried to be optimistic about the whole thing.

As Chase had predicted everyone was waiting for them. Michael looked angry and Logan was pacing tapping his foot. The girls weren't happy either Nicole glared at Zoey and Chase. Lola had her head buried in Michael's arm tears falling down her face. Chase was confused two months ago everyone had been supportive and they had told him that they would help. Now even his best friend was angry with him. What made Chase feel worse was that they didn't think that he could raise the money.

The only one who wasn't angry was Quinn she hugged Zoey and said "I can't believe that next year we'll be seniors! I already sold another eight hundred dollars worth of shirts and five hundred dollars worth of backpacks. That puts us to the grand total of seventeen hundred dollars."

Zoey was so happy she hugged Chase and said "we're getting somewhere the t-shirts are really popular and so are the backpacks. If the pie eating contest and the dance off go this well the girls can stay at PCA!"

Chase kissed Zoey and said "then I should get to work. This is working better than I thought it would! I love you Zoe."

Chase went to work judging the dance off with James. The price for entry was one dollar for a solo and twelve dollars for a double or group entry. By the end of the day the event they had raised over twenty billion dollars. Bunch of parents had wanted to participate as a group they were split into six groups which caused them to make another hundred and forty four dollars. The pie eating contest that Michael and Logan had been working on made second most amount of money raising sixteen thousand dollars. The group that raised the most money was Quinn, Zoey, Lola, and Nicole. They had earned three billion dollars. The event as a whole had been a very big success. The girls wouldn't have to worry about not being able to return to PCA in the fall. Dean Rivers told every one of them that he was impressed by their team work and that PCA would remain open for both boys and girls next semester because of their hard work.

After they left Dean Rivers office Quinn hugged Logan and sniffed softly tears were starting to fall but she hoped that Logan would pretend they weren't there.

Logan didn't see the tears right away but when he did he pulled her close and asked "Quinn what's wrong? Please talk to me I want to help you."

Quinn's voice broke when she said "I love you so much but one whole summer is a long time. Do you really think that we can make it?"

Logan said "I think that if we truly love each other everything will be fine. However I would like to have you stay with my family for a while in the summer home. That would help both of us I would get to see you every day and you would know that I love you more than anything."

Quinn smiled and said "I should finish packing. I would love to spend the summer with you Logan."

Logan smiled at her and said "I'll come upstairs with you. I think that Chase and Zoey need some time alone."

Quinn asked "what do you mean? They should be happy in just two summers they will be getting married just like us!"

After Quinn and Logan had gone to the dorm room Chase and Zoey walked into the lunge. Chase pulled "Zoey into his lap and said "Zoey it's the last day before summer break. I can't believe in two summers you and I will be getting married. I love you so much Zoe."

Zoey laid her head on his shoulder and said "I'm really tired I'll probably just sleep on the plane trip home. Chase I'm going to be in England this summer and you'll be in Boston. That's not exactly close Chase."

Chase said "Zoe I have a surprise for you. After I told my parents we were going to get married my dad wanted me to spend the summer with you in England. That's not all Zoe my mom convinced my dad that you were more than just a pretty face and he agreed to pay for the wedding."

Zoey said "Chase this is perfect! Everything is working out much better than planed. Our plane is going to leave at six o clock tonight after the end of the year picnic. I'm going to head up and start packing."

Chase said "hold it Zoey where's my kiss."

Zoey leaned over and kissed him on the lips then both of them went upstairs to pack. When they got upstairs they heard Michael and Lola arguing. Zoey wanted to go in and pulled the two of them apart but Chase held her back. Then the raised voices stopped and were replaced by heavy silence that was only broken by loud sobs. Chase let go of Zoey's arm and let her go into the room.

Lola was lying on the bed that she shared with Michael. Loud sobs wrenched her chest. Zoey held Lola's hand and waited for her to stop crying.

Once Lola stopped crying she said "Zoey Michael kissed Lisa. She was crying and said that she wouldn't be coming back next year. Michael kissed her and said that he loved her."

Zoey said "Lola don't jump to conclusions. He probably just meant that he would miss her and loved her like a sister."

Lola said "his mom came to pick him up early. I won't even get to say I'm sorry. Zoey what am I going to do? I love him but I screwed up big time."

Zoey threw Lola her phone and said "what you're going to do is call him. You're going to tell him what you just told me. Don't worry I'll be right here."

Then Quinn spoke up "Lola Michael was crying when his mom came to pick him up. He asked me to give you this."

Lola's eyes filled with tears when Quinn handed her a bright red rose. There was a note attached to it. The note said "_my little Lola I didn't mean it when I kissed Lisa. I guess that I really screwed up an almost perfect relationship. People say that a rose has three meaning the first meaning is love, the second meaning is I'm sorry, and the third meaning is friendship. I'm giving you this rose for all of those reasons. I love you more than my life. I would kill to be able to take back the kiss. However great our love is I feel safe know that we can still be friends. Remember that I love you Lola see you next fall yours always Michael."_

Lola took her cell phone and called Michael. Michael was at home playing with his baby sisters. Their names were Penny and Lilac. His mom had gone out to the store and had asked him to tire the girls out so they would go to sleep. Michael held Lilac in his arms she gurgled happily and stared up at him with warm chocolate brown eyes. When his cell phone rang his sisters began to cry. Michael picked up both girls and rocked them in his arms. Once they had calmed down Michael checked his voice mail. It was a message from Lola.

He listened to the message but decided to call her back after his sisters were in bed. Penny grabbed his finger with her tiny hand. Then to his surprise Lilac said her first word. Her first word wasn't anything he would have expected it to be.

Her first word wasn't mommy, daddy, or Michael. Lilac's first word was Lola.

Tears formed in Michael's eyes. Lola had been over at his house for the summer when Lilac was born. Lola had been the fourth person that she'd seen when she was born. Michael didn't know what to do. He loved Lola but was really hurt about what she'd done. He picked up Lilac and kissed her nose. Then he put her in the play pen along with Penny.

After both his sisters were in the play pen he called Lola. She answered right away. She asked "why didn't you call me back sooner? I called half an hour ago to let you know that I was sorry."

Michael said "I was taking care of my baby sisters. Lilac just said her first word. That's what convinced me to call you."

Lola said "so you're still mad at me but you called to tell me that your sister can talk. What's the point Michael do you love me or should I just forget it."

Michael said "her first word was Lola. Do you know how hard that hit me? When I heard her say your name I started to cry because it means that she must really love you as much as I do."

Lola said "Michael I love you so much the rose was beautiful. The note confuses me. How can you say that you didn't mean anything when you kissed her on the cheek to let her know that you were still friends? I understand everything now. I'm not mad I'm just going to miss you so much. I should let you go since you're taking care of your baby sisters. I love you Michael promise that you'll call me later ok."

Michael hung up and took his sisters out of the play pen. He set Penny on the floor but held Lilac close to his heart for a long time. Then he said "I always knew you would be the smart one."

Lilac just smiled at him closed her eyes and then fell asleep. When his mother came home she said "Michael how did they behave for you? Oh my god did Lilac actually go to sleep for you while you were holding her."

Michael said "Mom remember how I got into that fight with Lola before you came to pick me up. She called to say she was sorry and Lilac said her first word! Her first word was Lola when I called Lola to tell her that she said that everything was alright. My baby sister saved my relationship you should be very proud of her mom. Lilac is my guardian angel."

Michael's mom laughed and said "Mike are you sure you didn't accidentally fall asleep and dream that she said Lola's name. She's only a year old and most children don't learn to speak until age two. Your friends told me about your day dream where a teacher who only existed in your head taught you how to drive a stick shift. I love you Michael but you have an overactive imagination. Now please help me put these two monkeys to bed."

Meanwhile Zoey and Chase were on the plane to England. Zoey had her head on Chase's shoulder. They would be landing in six hours. Chase didn't care how long it took for them to land. He just wanted Zoey to sleep beside him forever she looked so peaceful and happy.

When Zoey woke up she said "Chase do you really think that we can do this. I love you but I'm scared of what the future holds."

Chase said "Zoey I've known you for four years and you have never really been scared of anything. We have been through so much that I don't there is anything we can't face as long as we're together."

Zoey smiled and closed her eyes again. Chase loved watching her sleep. She always had a beautiful smile and it was even more beautiful when she was asleep. The captain said that the plane would be landing in one hour.

Chase thought that he should at least get some sleep before his brain reacted negatively to the time zone difference. When Chase woke up Zoey was reading a book and she had put her coat on him. He smiled at her and she kissed him.

Then she said "good evening sleepy head. I was wondering when you'd wake up. We're going to be landing in fifteen minutes. I didn't want to have to wake you."

Chase said "I wouldn't be talking about not being able to stay awake if I were you because you slept for at least five hours. What is it with you and sleeping on long trips? When you stayed with my family for the summer you slept the whole way there."

Zoey said "I don't know when I travel I guess I just completely relax and I have trouble staying awake. If you laugh at me Chase I know of a few weird things that you do."

Chase stifled a laugh with the back of his hand and asked "what type of weird thing have I done that you could use to embarrass me? Come on just tell me Zoe. If we're going to get married we need to be able to laugh at ourselves and at each other."

Zoey said "remember when that dumb girl wanted us to kiss and you almost did but then Dustin punched you hard. That was the most embarrassing moment of our friendship. Now you tell me something funny that I've done that was embarrassing."

Chase said "alright remember the play I wrote. Opening night I got sick and was worried about you kissing Logan instead of me. When I ran to the auditorium and you looked at me and said to Logan that you wouldn't kiss him because you didn't love him. That wasn't embarrassing it was sweet and made me love you even more."

They had gotten off the plane and were waiting in the airport for Zoey's parents. Zoey stretched and said "oh man I'm tired. It must be jet lag because I slept the whole way here."

Chase said "here Zoe lets just sit down for a while ok. I love you."

Zoey and Chase went to sit down. Dustin was sitting on Zoey's lap. He was so tired that Chase had to carry him over to the chairs.

Dustin said "Zoey I really missed mom this year. It's really different when she and dad are so far a way."

Zoey hugged her little brother and said "it's ok that you miss mom. I'll call her cell and you can talk to her. I have to let her know that we're on the ground anyway."

Dustin smiled at his sister she always knew how to cheer him up. Zoey called her mom and she said she would be at the airport in twenty minutes. Before Zoey could tell her mom that Dustin wanted to talk to her someone picked her up.

It was a tall man with dark hair he spun Zoey around and said "Zoey bunny I missed you. How was your junior year at PCA?"

It took Zoey a few seconds to realize that the man was her father. When she did realize it she wanted to stay in his arms forever. Zoey's father put her down after kissing her cheek. Then he hugged Dustin and gave him a high five.

Zoey was confused she asked "dad mom said that you guys would be here in twenty minutes where's mom?"

Zoey's dad said "your mom hates airports just as much as she hates flying. She asked me to pick up you, Dustin, and Chase. She's waiting outside in the car. I didn't mean to scare to scare you Zoey but I thought you would recognize your father."

Zoey bushed her father always like to make her smile. Dustin, Chase and, Zoey grabbed their bags and followed her father out to the car.

Zoey and Dustin hugged their mom. Tears were running down Dustin's face his mom gently wiped them away. Everyone climbed into the car they drove to the house. When Mrs. Brooks parked the car in the driveway everyone got out except Dustin and Mrs. Brooks. Chase heard Dustin sniffing but decided to leave him alone.

Mrs. Brooks said "Dustin is everything ok? Zoey said you missed me but I didn't think you missed me this much. This is no different then any other year you guys went to PCA. Why are you so scared Dustin?"

Dustin wiped the tears off his cheeks with his sleeve and said "mom this year was very different. We had to ride out a hurricane I was scared that PCA might have closed because of the damage caused by the storm."

Dustin's mom cut him off and said "my poor baby no wonder you're so scared. I'm going to call Dean Rivers right now and give him a piece of my mind! It'll be ok baby just go inside and forget about what happened this year."

Dustin went inside he felt better and he wanted to talk to Chase. Chase was sharing a room with him until his parents could get the guest room cleaned up. He went upstairs to his room. Chase was unpacking and making the cot that Zoey's dad had put out for him to sleep on.

He looked up when he saw Dustin he said "hey what's up little buddy? I see you're feeling better. I'm sorry that I didn't try to comfort you I just thought you wanted to be left alone."

Dustin said "I'm cool Chase everything is cool. You never used to be so protective of me why did you start now?"

Chase laughed and said "you're Zoey's brother I finally realized that if I was going to marry Zoey then you and I would have to become closer friends."

Dustin shook his head and helped Chase finish unpacking. Once they had finished unpacking Zoey came into the room. She hugged Dustin close and wouldn't look at Chase. Chase looked at Dustin hoping that he knew what was wrong.

When Zoey let go of Dustin Chase saw tears running down her cheeks he embraced her and she buried her face in his arm. He hated seeing her cry and Dustin knew it. He carefully removed Zoey's arms from Chase's shoulders then he asked Chase to leave the room. Chase left the room but his heart stayed with Zoey.

During dinner Zoey couldn't take her eyes off of Chase. He smiled at her but she didn't smile back. She told her mother about Chase's proposal and her mom freaked. Her dad told her that she was too young to be falling in love with one person or even thinking about marriage.

After Dustin had gone to bed Chase stuck into Zoey's room. She was sound asleep. Chase shook her gently and she woke up. Chase turned on the light and helped her sit up. He felt really bad about leaving when she was in tears like that. He wanted to talk to her and get her to smile at him.

Zoey mumbled "Chase it's late I'm really stressed out right now. Mom is not being very supportive of me and you getting married. We got into a big fight over the whole thing! That's why I was crying when I came into Dustin's room. I hugged him instead of you because mom said that Dustin thought I didn't love him. If you care so much Chase why did you leave?"

Chase said "Zoey come on you know I love you. Dustin asked me to leave and I thought you might tell him what was wrong."

Zoey's eyes softened and fresh tears ran down her cheeks. Chase held her for a long time while she sobbed. Then there was a knock on her bedroom door. It was Dustin his face was pale and he was drenched in sweat. Zoey got out of bed and pulled him into her lap.

Zoey rocked back and forth on the bed with Dustin in her arms. The color had started to come back to his face but he was still shaking. This worried Chase Dustin had always been brave. Zoey held on to Dustin tightly even after he'd cried himself to sleep.

Chase spoke gently does this happen a lot? I mean him coming into your room crying and frightened."

Zoey said "he has this dream a lot after we get back from PCA. In the dream he sees all of us dead. First he finds mom dead in the shower, then he finds dad dead in the bedroom, he says that the worst part is when he finds me dead in the car with an ax in my head."

Chase said "Zoey he needs to go to his parents about his nightmares not you. It's not healthy for you to have to face this on your own."

Zoey said "Chase I'm the only one who really understands him. He acts tough around mom and dad but in reality he's just a scared fourteen year old little boy."

Chase looked at Dustin who was having another nightmare. He felt sorry for Dustin but he knew that Zoey needed her sleep. Dustin flailed in Zoey's arms and rolled into Chase's lap.

Chase said "Zoe I'm going to take him to his room. Get some sleep ok I love you."

The next morning everyone came downstairs for breakfast except for Zoey and Dustin. Mrs. Brooks said "Chase could you please go get Zoey and Dustin. Their food is getting cold and its Zoey's favorite."

Chase didn't want to wake Zoey because of what happened to with Dustin but he also didn't want to argue with Mrs. Brooks. He went upstairs and gently shook Zoey. Once she was awake he went to go wake Dustin.

Dustin was having another nightmare and when Chase shook him Dustin slapped him in the face. Chase turned the lights on and pulled the covers off Dustin. Once he got out of bed Chase went downstairs to join Zoey and her family for breakfast.

After breakfast Zoey pulled Chase aside and said "I need them to approve of us. I love you but I can't lie to my mom about who I'm married to. Unless you have any ideas about how to get her to accept us keep quiet."

Chase said "I do have an idea Zoe but you won't like it. My idea is we don't tell her that we're still planning on getting married until we absolutely have to. What I mean is we don't tell your parents until after the wedding so there's nothing they can do about it."

Zoey began to cry she couldn't lie to her mom if her life depended on it. She was an honest girl and her love for Chase was changing her. She felt like her mom was forcing her to challenge the rules and follow her heart.

Chase held Zoey in his arms and said "alright Zoe you tell me your idea. I knew that you wouldn't have liked lying to your parents. I think that it would have fallen apart anyway two summers is a long time to keep a secret."

Zoey said "Chase why don't we just wait a little while longer. My mom and dad are just afraid of losing me. They will learn to love you if you just give them a chance. A few months ago you asked me to wait because you needed to help at home. I'm asking the same thing Dustin needs me. These nightmares don't end until the fall when we go back to PCA. I know that you want to get married as soon as possible after we graduate from PCA but Dustin's going to need me. Mom and dad don't even understand these nightmares. I want to wait until the winter after we graduate from PCA to get married this way Dustin isn't thinking that I abandoned him. How does that sound Chase?"

Chase said "as long you don't get cold feet and call it off I'm happy. I love you Zoey and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. This is going to be a wonderful summer vacation. You know why Zoe because you and I are together. Nothing could make these ten weeks more enjoyable as long as you promise that you love me."

Zoey laughed and said "I love you Chase Matthews and can't wait to become Mrs. Matthews. Nothing our parents think matters any more as long as you and I love each other."

Chase said "my mother wants you to wear her wedding dress. I said that you might want to shop for your own."

Zoey said "Chase we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now let's just enjoy the time that we have together. This summer is going to fly past us because we'll be having the time of our lives."

Chase said "Zoe where's the locket I gave you? I haven't seen you wear it in a while."

Zoey pulled the locket out of the collar of her t-shirt. Then she said "I wear it all the time it's kept close to my heart so I never forget. I think that it's kind of scary that even your grandmother new that you and I would always be together."

Chase said "Zoey leave my grandmother out of this. I'm going to be honest the locket wasn't hers. I found the poem that she wrote about you and me and had the guy at the jewelry store engrave it into the locket. I hope you're not upset with me for not telling you that when I gave it to you. I was just afraid you wouldn't like it."

Zoey said "fuzzy head why didn't you tell me the truth? I loved the locket when you gave it to me and said it was your grandmother's and I love it just as much now. Next time just tell me the truth ok. I love you more than anything even though sometimes you conceal the truth from me. Your clumsiness is just part of why you mean the world to me. I will tell you the other reasons in two winters from now."

Chase said "come on Zoe just tell me why else you love me. I've told you every reason why can't you just tell me."

Zoey started running outside and into the backyard. As Chase ran after her he heard her say "if you catch me I'll tell you after dinner tonight."

Chase tried to run after Zoey but his shoes were tied together. He fell to the ground laughing until his chest hurt. Zoey ran back over to him and asked "you need help fuzzy head?"

Chase said "When I get up you're dead. You never pull a different trick do you? I love this trick promise me you'll never change. Forget untying my shoes just lay down beside me for a while."

Zoey untied Chase's shoes and then lay down beside him. She played with his hair and tickled him until he fell asleep. Zoey loved watching him sleep he seemed more gentle and relaxed. Then she decided to play another trick on him. She took his shoes off his feet and threw them into the yard next door. Zoey's dad had told her that a dog that lived over there liked to eat sneakers.

She laughed thinking about how Chase would react when he found out his shoes had become a small dogs snack and his pants were hanging from a tree. Zoey fell asleep thinking that this summer would be the best of her life because she was with her best friend and boyfriend Chase Mathews. All the same she couldn't wait until school started because that would mean she would be one winter closer to becoming Mrs. Zoey Matthews.

Mr. Brooks fund his daughter sleeping on the lawn next to Chase whose pants were hanging in a tree. He gently woke Chase and said "help me carry Zoey in the house I'll carry her feet you carry her head. Chase how much do you love her? She's my little girl and I don't want to just hand her over to someone who won't love her. Oh here's your pants Zoey must have decided to play a little trick. Don't go looking for your shoes we have a dog next door that eats shoes."

Chase smiled at Zoey and whispered "I love you even if you're a little blonde devil."

Mr. Brooks said "Chase why didn't you bring her in the house if she'd fallen asleep?"

Chase said "we were just enjoying the weather and I didn't even realize that she'd fallen asleep. Mr. Brooks I'm not meaning to change the subject but I love Zoey more than anything. I'm willing to sacrifice my life for her. I'm trying to ask you whether I can marry her in two winters."

Mr. Matthews said "Chase that took you a while to get to the point. Its Zoey's decision not mine. I would hurry up and ask her before someone else does."

Chase laughed and said "I already asked her. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok with it before we set the date."

Mr. Matthews hugged Chase and said "you make Zoey happy .You are the first guy that Zoey has brought home that has made her smile."

Chase was so happy he wanted to sing. He kept quiet because Zoey was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. He said told Zoey's father "I'll take her upstairs you can sit down."

Chase carried Zoey upstairs and lightly kissed her on the cheek. He wasn't the least bit angry about her throwing his shoes to a hungry dog because he loved her. He just wanted to spend every minute with her. At that moment he knew that this summer would be perfect he didn't want it to be over. The only thing that kept him from wishing that he had a time machine was the sooner they got back to PCA the sooner he would get to spend the rest of his life with her.


End file.
